Revenge Is the Sweetest Thing
by bethviolet
Summary: Bella was driven out of her hometown at the age of 16 by the Cullen's.she's back, a model and she's ready to give them a piece of their own medicine See how Bella learns that revenge isn't always the sweetest thing especially when your the recipient of it
1. welcome home

**Revenge is the sweetest thing.**

**i own nothing. just my ideas i guess...**

Chapter 1: welcome home.

(bpov)

"Bella, honey, if you want to actually get to Forks, you're gonna have to get up" My mother was sat at the edge of my bed, I was really going to miss her. She was my rock. I never would have made it to where I am today if she hadn't been here. I owed her everything, and yet here I was leaving her behind.

I groaned and rolled over to face her.

"remind me why I'm doing this again?" sleep thick in my throat. After a restless nights sleep, all I wanted to do, was go back to sleep, the thought of sitting on a plane, even a private one, for a couple of hours, was making me physically sick. Or was it the nerves? The gut-renching nerves that haunted me still to this day.

"that's what I keep asking. Honey you know you can stay..." her voice filled with hope. She didn't want me to go and leave her, but I needed to do this.

I took a deep breath and sat up. "mom I need to do this. I need closure. I need to look them in the eyes and let them know that they don't effect my any more. Let them know I don't sit in bed crying about it"

"them" which I commonly call them, are the Cullen's and the Hales. The three Cullen siblings and the Hale twins made my life hell, until I was 16 and demanded I move with my mother to New York. Although I don't tell anyone, I still have the dreams. The dreams where their there, laughing and joking. At my expense obviously. See, the Cullen's and the Hales are a group of kids, in my home-town, Forks, Washington. To say they bullied me would be an understatement. I put up with it until I was 16, then the pulled what I call the "prom-prank" on me and then I admitted defeat and asked to move in with my Mom, leaving my Dad behind.

"I know baby, and I'm so proud of you. It'll be fine, I promise" she smiled sadly before leaving my room for me to get up and dressed.

In a strange way, I feel as though what they did shaped me to who I am today. If I hadn't left Forks, I would never have gotten, what Victoria calls "discovered". I was in a small boutique with my mother, shopping, just having a girly day. When Victoria introduced herself, she told me I had a unique look and wanted to represent me, by being my manager. She though I would be great in the modelling business. I was taken a-back by her bluntness at first, and was about to decline her offer. ut seeing the pride in my mothers eyes I knew I had to take this chance. Victoria was not wrong when she said I was right for this business. Once I'd done my first run-way, just for a small designer, more and more started asking for me to model their clothes. Then the big designers started requesting me. I'm talking Gucci, Prada, chanel etc. You name it I've been asked to model for them. Then just a few months ago, Victoria's secret requested I model there underwear, but they also asked that I have a contract of a year, where I only model for them. I obviously agreed, it was an amazing opportunity. And boy did they expose me. It wasn't just runways, like I was use to, it was posters as well. Which I found really strange. Flicking through a magazine and then seeing myself, half naked, in my underwear. It was kinda like that dream people have. But instead of being in school, I was on bus-stops and sides of buildings.

I never planned to go back to Forks. But when Victoria told me, that Victoria's secret wanted to do a beach photo shoot... in La Push. I found it very strange. I mean, who would want to have their advertisement's of underwear, on a cold, rainy beach? But they insisted saying it went perfectly with the "vibe" they were going for. They wanted me and James, who was a male model, to pose together on the beach. The theme they were going for was vampire and prey, so it would be a lot of him biting my neck, I believe. I've known James for the two years I've been doing this. The press make it sound as though we're dating, but he's more like my big brother. We have a strictly platonic relationship.

So why am I moving back there? Well, when I told Charlie, my Dad, I was coming back, he assumed for good. To finish my senior year. He sounded so happy, that I didn't have the heart to tell him. So I'm sucking it up, and doing this for my Dad. I know how lonely he's been since I left. I can manage a year. _i hope._

So now I've grown out of my frizzy hair, now it naturally curls down my back. Once I decided to grow it a bit longer all the frizz stopped too. Weird hair I know. I swapped my glasses for contacts, although I still do wear them around the house, but their not nerdy or geeky. I mean how could designer be? I grew some curves and then was voted sexiest women 2009. which really boosted my confidence. So now i'm moving home ready to face my demons...and freeze my ass off on a beach. _Who said modelling was all glamorous? _

I figure that if I can stick up for myself, in front of the worlds most stuck up models, and let me tell you, those bitches can be crazy! I can certainly stick up for my self in front of the Cullen's. Let them bring it, I'm ready. I'm not scared of them and I'm defiantly not afraid to speak my mind.

It not that I think myself sexy or particularly beautiful, its that I'm told constantly. So my plan, channel my inner model, those Forks kids want a show? I'll give 'em show. And I'll put the Cullen's in their place while I'm at it.

Saying good bye to my mother was heart-rending. I loved her so much, and promised to visit as much as possible and call her every opportunity I get. With that, I swallowed the lump in my throat and got on the plane. Victoria had arranged a private jet for me and James so we could travel together. He was staying at Seattle's finest, for 4 days whilst we do the shoot and them going home. Me? I'm stick here for the year. We made small talk, but I wasn't really in the mood for chat. Soon enough I fell asleep and was awoken just before we landed.

Walking through the airport was unbelievable. The paparazzi I was use to, but seeing faces I knew, people who had ignored me throughout school, never helping when I got picked on, laughing along with the rest of them, as I stood there in my shame whilst the "prom-plan" had all become clear. Now they were screaming my name? Now I'm someone, now I've done something with my life I'm worth it? I'm accepted by them? I don't wait their acceptance. If being accepted means being like them, I'd rather be a loner loser. I wanted to scream. Tell them what they could do with their pathetic attempt of greeting me. But because I was there were camera's and film crews with all attention pointed at me, I put on my best smile, waved at everyone. I think I even blew some kisses. _Damn I should go into acting._

I saw my Dad immediately. Stood in his old comfy jeans and red checked shirt, with his cap ontop of his curly brown mop. I couldn't help the huge smile that spread across my face. I hadn't realised how much I missed him. Without even thinking about it, I threw my arms around him into a giant hug.

"hey Bells" he mumbled awkwardly. I couldn't help a small laugh at how he still hasn't changed. I knew he didn't like the attention that was being portrayed onto us. I could still hear people yelling my name and camera's clicking. So I released my Dad and we walked over to get my luggage.

Personally I didn't think two suitcases was a lot. Being a model I had to travel with a lot of clothes, but obviously my Dad didn't get that. He just stated laughing at me. Oh well, _I'll wear it all. Hello, It's a year Dad! Get a clue! _I mentally yelled when he continued to laugh. But seriously I need all my underwear, going out there only wearing it, I kinda use it as a comfort when I'm in awkward or strange and scary situations. I feel better if I have sexy underwear on. Sort of like my safety blanket.

When we arrived at my childhood home, the first thing I noticed was my baby. My m6 convertible which I'd pre-ordered a couple of weeks ago. It was the first time I'd seen it in person, and I must say, its sexy as hell. Shiny black metallic paint, shining in the rare-for-Forks-sunlight. Looks like it runs like a dream.

I shuffler upstairs with my suitcases. It was now 9:30 pm and I had school in the morning. So I decided that I would unpack my things then just go to sleep. Tomorrow sure is gonna be a long day. So without even eating, once I'd gotten everything sorted into a way I liked them, I change into a tank-top and shorts and crawled into bed, and tried to sleep soundly. How wrong could I be...

**please review and let my know what you think. if you like it or not. how it could be improved. whatever... thanks :)**


	2. turn my swag on

Revenge is the sweetest thing.

**Again I still don't own anything... **

chapter 2: Turn my swag on.

(bpov)

_hopped up out the bed, turn my swag on..._

eugh it's 6:30. Damn you Soulja boy! I pressed the button on my alarm to make the sound stop. Okay its a good song, doesn't mean I wanna hear it this time in the morning. I've barely slept all night. Tossing and turning. No I'm not nervous, if that's what your thinking. I realised that there's really nothing to be nervous about. I'm not the same person, so they don't scare me any more. _Well we'll soon find out if that's turn, won't we? _Damn you conscience. You had to try to bring me down.

No, what kept my up, all night, was this rickety, old bed. Not only was it lumpy and worn out, but every time I moved the frame creaked. I'm defiantly buying a new bed. Actually scratch that, I'm completely changing me whole room. It holds way too many bad memories. Me and Jake hiding out here. Planning what we would do if only we could get our revenge. We even wrote a song about payback. But we were both too shy to perform it, so it kinda went to waste.

Jake was my best friend, here in Forks. We were both the targets of the Cullen's. But we stuck it out together. We were always great friends. Which lead to rumours being spread that we were dating. We weren't, not for want on Jakes part by the way, but no one believed us. Whenever we were seen together, which was a lot cause he was my only friend, and me his, they would yell "nerd love" it sounds really stupid to be upset over. But when you 14, no friends and all you want to do is fit in, having the whole school shouting stuff like that, it really upset me. Jake just got angry. But neither of us could do anything. We didn't tell anyone. My Dad, my Mom, the teachers. None of them knew. My Dad had his suspicions but I never confirmed it.

I sighed loudly. My whole body, screaming in protest of even the thought of getting out of bed. Even this horrible, uncomfortably one. But if I wanted to knock em' dead, give them the show they really want, channel inner model. I needed to get up out the bed, and turn my swag on. My motto for the day, I've just decided. As soon as I pulled the covers off myself, the cold air assaulted me. I ran as fast as I could to the bathroom, to get under the warm shower. I immediately relaxed. I'd turned it up to the warmest it would go. It started to burn slightly, but it created a beautiful tingly sensation. After washing and drying my hair, I started applying my make-up. I never used a lot, I'd always been told, that less is more, and that's what I live by. So my make-up was perfect, if I do say so myself, my hair was down and in natural curls all the way down my back. I opened my underwear draw. _Hmm...which set? _I settled on the dark blue lacy set, that I wore on my first show. Just wearing it made me feel so much more confident. I felt sexy. I could now totally channel my inner model. It was a cold day, I could feel it, I didn't need to look. So I pulled on my favourite dark blue skinny jeans (Dolce & Gabbana). I pulled on my high healed boots, Prada. I absolutely loved them. The boot itself was brown leather. The boot travelled only to mid-calf, and had laces up them, and don't forget the heel. I hardly ever wear flats. I pulled on just a plan, green long sleeved tee-shirt. It wasn't a big label, but it sure cost more than what the folks at Forks could afford. With that I pulled on my brown leather jacket. A present from Victoria. It was so beautiful, and a long with my underwear, wearing the jacket made me feel 100% confident and sexy. _You better watch yourselves Cullen's. _After accessioning with a bit of Chanel, I grabbed my bag (also Chanel) and went downstairs. It was now 7:30 and Dad had already left for work. So I sat alone eating my breakfast. I liked it this way though. Being alone with my thoughts. One of the perks of living with Charlie. He knew I'd talk if I wanted to, if not he didn't pressure me. He left a note on the door, wishing me luck and telling me he would see me tonight. I was cleaning up my bowl in the sink when I heard my iphone beep. No one ever texts my this early. _Strange..._ I grabbed it and looked, I couldn't help smiling just from reading her words.

_Hey B,_

_I know today's your first day back, so good luck, and give em' hell sweetie. Knowing you you'll be bathed in designer so I know you'll be fine. We all miss you here, and can't wait to see you again. I'll be there Saturday for the photo shoot, you need to be at the beach at 10. so call me any time even just to say hey. _

_Love you_

_Victoria._

_xxx_

Aww! So sweet of her. She knows me so well. Today is Thursday. That means I've gotta endure two days of school before the photo shoot, and I knew gossip will have already been spread about the location. I'd posed in front of people before. Just never people I knew. That's gonna be strange.

I checked the time. Better be heading off. My stomach doing flip flops. _So much for not being nervous ey? _I got in my baby, and pulled outta the drive. Mmm..she does drive like a dream. As I got to the school, I noticed the paparazzi standing outside. A lot for just one person, but I'm use to dealing with more, so it didn't really phase me. The students however? They were clearly loving it. I could see a few of the talking to news crews that were there. I knew exactly what they would be saying. _Oh yea, I knew her, we're such good friends._ Whatever, as soon as they saw my car though, the camera's were all pointed at me. I pulled into the school entrance and could see a large group of kids forming in the parking lot. All looking at me, mouth opened. They had to know it was me, I doubt any of them would be able to afford a car like this.

I pulled into a space, towards the back. If I wanted to make an impression, I couldn't park up front and walk the 3 steps the the front entrance. No, like I've said before, these kids want a show, so a show they'll get. I switched the engine off, took a deep breath, and opened the car door. As soon as my foot made contact with the pavement, I heard them yelling.

"Bella look over here"

"how does it feel to be back in school Bella?"

"Bella! Bella"

I couldn't even comprehend the rest. There was so much shouting, I couldn't make out what they were actually saying. I just turned towards them, gave them my best smile and a small wave. I grabbed my bag from the back, pulled my shirt down, a nervous habit I have, and looked towards the students. The biggest group of students were all stood, with there eyes gaping and slack jawed. _Perfect. _I looked towards a few of the smaller crowds, all doing the same thing. A few of the guys, who's eyes met mind, gave me a wink or a smile. _Oh God this is gonna be a long day! _

Then I met the eyes of the one person who I was actually looking forward to seeing. He started walking towards me, a big smile playing on his lips. I wanted to run to him, but that's old Bella would have done. So I did my runway walk. Swaying my hips. Turning my swag on... But I couldn't stop the goofy smile I was displaying. As soon as he was within reach, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled him to me. He came willingly and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Jake" I whispered. To myself. He said nothing, just held me. When we finally broke apart, I noticed the paparazzi having a field day. _Oh God I can see the headlines now._

I gave Jake an apologetic smile but he just chuckled.

"welcome home Bella" he whispered.

"thanks Jake" I replied.

He looked so good, I almost couldn't believe it was him. He was huge. About 6 foot tall, all muscle. _Someone's been at the gym._ He certainly wasn't the "nerd" as branded before. His silky black hair had been cut short and was now just left naturally, he didn't need to try he still looked good. His eyes were twinkling with excitment, and his smile was probably as stupid looking as mine. We tried to keep in touch after I left, but things just seemed to get the the way. The first few weeks after I left, I rang him everyday, emailed and texted. Then it became less and less until we exchanged maybe one text a week. If that. We tried. But life just got in the way.

"I've missed you so much Bells"

"me too Jake. But I'm back now. You look great by the way"

"I look great? I'm not the one in every magazine, newspaper, billboard and T.V station in the country. Bella you look absolutely amazing. Not that you didn't before, you know I've always thought you were beautiful"

"thanks Jake. But I think you might over exaggerating a tiny bit. The T.V adverts haven't even been filmed yet, and I've only done two talk shows" I laughed.

"ha-ha very funny" her replied sarcastically. "you know what I mean"

"yeah I do. Oh well better get the day started. Looks like it'll be interesting" i said as i nodded towards the large crowd, still staring.

With that he walked me to reception for me to pick up my time-table. As we were walking through the parking lot, I noticed all eyes on me. _Shocking! _But as we approached the entrance, my eyes locked with the most intense stare I've ever received. The powerful emerald green eyes were so beautiful I couldn't look away.

I didn't need to look at the rest of his face to know it was him.

Edward Cullen...

**thank you so much for reading. i'm a bit worried people aren't liking it much, so if you do please review. if not i'll stop the story... so if you want more you know what to do... :)**


	3. give you hell

**Revenge is the sweetest thing.**

**a/n: okay so the reviews I have received have been so nice. Their so sweet and it feels so good to know that people are actually reading and enjoying. I know people say this a lot but they really do mean a lot to me, so please please please continue to review... or start if you haven't already I guess :)**

**so once again my biggest thanks are to: KickAssMasen18, Necromancer girl, Esme Nicole Cullen, Teachersure, .WOLF, TwilightHarryPotterStuff, MoreRandomThenYouWouldBelieve, Jen Dixon, Twisted Musalih, Gabz, crazybeautifuldisaster.**

**Anyway enough babble from me, lets see what Bella does...**

Chapter 3: give you hell.

(bpov)

_as we approached the entrance, my eyes locked with the most intense stare I've ever received. The powerful green emerald eyes were so beautiful I couldn't look away._

_I didn't need to look at the rest of his face to know it was him_

_Edward Cullen..._

I didn't break his gaze. Neither did he. We just continued to stare each other out whilst I made my way towards the entrance. Jake was talking but I heard nothing. I saw nothing. Only him. I don't know how long we were staring at each other. It could have been seconds or hours, I just didn't know. It wasn't until he obnoxiously winked at me, that I broke his contact. How dare he! He's such a pig! As soon as I broke the contact, however, I looked back. I realised my mistake. By looking away he knew I was effected by him. He knew that he still has power over me. I couldn't let that happen.

I looked back, and gave him the most disgusted look I could mange. Wasn't hard when your looking at a former bully. When I did look back, I allowed myself to drink the rest of him in. wow! Someone that vile shouldn't look so good. His look just screamed pure sex. He wore dark blue skinny jeans with converse trainers. A black t-shirt that helped define his perfectly chiselled chest. His t-shirt so tight that you could actually see the outline of his six-pack. On top he wore a thick grey winter jacket. It was kinda freezing today. When I finally made it to his face, he had the cockiest smirk ever. Bastard. He totally knew I was checking him out. Damn it! He ran one hand through his thick bronze hair, that was just in totally disarray. _Wow my hair stylist would love to get his hands on that. _

"Bella are you even listening?" Jake inquired. I immediately felt guilty for not listening to him. I haven't seen him in nearly 2 years and I'm paying more attention to Edward Cullen then my best friend.

"I'm sorry Jake. Its just a lot to take in. Being back. Its kinda surreal." he just nodded his head. He understood too well.

"well I was saying that everyone's been talking about you for weeks. So be prepared. They'll all want a piece of you" he chuckled. "even Cullen" I didn't need to ask which Cullen he was talking about. Edward was the only one he called by his second name. I guess because he was the worst. Well him and Rosalie Hale.

"huh?" I asked. Edward Cullen better not want anything to do with me else he'll find himself without his balls. No way am I gonna fall victim to him again. No way.

"Bella his been ogling you since to got out you're car. Not that I blame him, but..." he trailed off.

I rolled my eyes at him. Jake always let me know how attracted he was to me, not to make me feel bad, just to let me know I guess, but i was allways uncomfortable when he did. It was like he was asking me to kick him in the stomach. Guilt was already eating away at me, and i've been here a whole five minutes.

"so what's going on with them now?" I asked just as we were approaching the reception desk. Then the bell rang, so I knew I wouldn't get my answer.

"how 'bout I tell you at lunch. I'll meet you in the cafeteria?" he asked giving me an apologetic smile.

"yeah, sure sounds great. Now get outta here before you get a late mark." I laughed as he walked away.

My class schedule wasn't so bad. Don't get me wrong it could have been better, but it's not as bad as it could have been. My first lesson was English which I was so happy about. I've always loved English. Reading is so relaxing for me, you can be someone completely different for a couple of hours. Escape reality.

When I got to class everyone else was seated. So they all saw me enter.

"that's the underwear model" someone tried to whisper, but he may as well have shouted it for how quiet he actually was.

Thanks dude, I've done more than underwear you know?. _What did you expect? Once you've posed half naked no ones ever gonna think about that damn cereal cermercial you did at the beginning of your career you idiot. _Damn you voice inside my head.

The whispering continued whilst I made my way over to the teachers desk. Luckily it was Mrs. Smith. A teacher I'd had when I first came here. She was always one of my favourite teachers. I handed her my slip and she pointed to a free desk.

As I sat down I looked to the girl I would be partnered with for the rest of the year. She had dark hair that skimmed just past her shoulders. She wore plain jeans and a long sleeved black t-shirt. Her face was occupied by her glasses that she was currently pushing up her nose. She looked at me, nervous and timid. I gave her a smile, trying to reassure her, she responded in kind. I sat down but before I could try to talk with her, Mrs. Smith had started her class.

About twenty minutes later, she had given us each a worksheet of questions, relevant to the text we were looking at, and asked us to work with our partner.

Perfect a chance to talk to her. She looks so lonely and shy, I want to help her.

"hi I'm Bella" I smiled at her. I held out my hand for her to shake.

"I'm Angela" she replied quietly. She shook my hand and smiled back at me.

I continued to talk to her. Asking her questions about herself and her life here in Forks, and after a while she began to ask me questions. She was so different from everyone else. Everyone else were like vultures after any information they could get. She seemed almost reluctant to ask me anything. But once she did the conversation started to flow better, like we really were friends.

The rest of the morning seemed to flow in kind. Lessons were boring, but really what's to be expected? It was now one hour till lunch. I needed a break. I'm sick of answering so many questions and being stared at and whispered about. Not that I didn't expect it in the cafeteria but catching up with Jake, that's what I'm looking forward to.

Biology next. Not too bad. I was always good at biology. When I arrived only a few students were in their seats. I handed Mr. Banner my slip, and he told me to sit at the table in the back. Five minutes later and the seat next to me was still empty. Either my partner was absent or I was lucky enough to have the whole desk to myself. Which I what I wanted. Some privacy.

But alas that wasn't to be. About fifteen minutes after the class started the door creaked open. I was busy making notes from the textbook so I didn't even look up.

"Mr. Cullen. Thanks for joining us" Mr. Banner scolded.

Oh no oh no oh no! Please don't let it be him. Any Cullen but not him. I looked up slowly, and of course it was him. Looking straight at me. Stood in front of the class like he owns the place.

"you're welcome, sir" he replied, his eyes never leaving me. I did a quick scan of the room, and of course the only spare seat was the one next to me. _Well what did you expect with you're luck._

"you're late again Edward. Now take you're seat and be quiet, and don't disturb Miss. Swan she needs to concentrate to catch up with the rest of the class" I rolled my eyes at that, I might not have been attending a school, but I have had a private tutor, _and let me tell you something Mr. Banner, I've already studied this._

"well sir, you know I don't mind privately tutoring Bella, if she so wishes" he said as he made his way over to our desk. Of course I knew what he meant. You'd have to be an idiot not to.

"Edward, I'm sure if Miss. Swan needs any extra help you would be the last person she would ask" _well duh! _"you haven't completed one assignment or handed in any homework. Not take your seat and stop disturbing the class".

And with that he sat down next to me. He sat so close I could actually feel the heat radiating off him. I could see him watching me, as I made notes, but I refused to meet his gaze. He didn't do any work. He just looked at me. Constantly. It was more than uncomfortable. Time seemed to slow and all I wanted was to get out of there. So when the bell rang it was like a God send. I started packing up my things into my bag, and he was still sat their looking at me. My bag was pack and I was just about to stand from my seat and leave when...

"I'm Edward Cullen" his voice was as smooth as silk, and so sexy that I could have just jumped him right there and then. But I kept my cool and looked up at him. His lips were pressed into that damn cocky crooked grin, his hand outstretched for me to shake. Doesn't he know who I am? I mean I know when I was here before people called me Isabella but still, how could he not know. _Hmm...this could be fun._

"oh I know exactly who you are" I kept my voice hard, trying to hold in the emotions that I've been trying to hide since the last time I saw him. He slowly retracted his hand, when he realised I had no intention of shaking it.

"how so?" _how so? Erm.. maybe because you tormented me for years, made my life hell, made me leave my own home. Any of this ringing a bell?_

I leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear "doesn't everyone?" rather flirtatiously. There was only one way to get revenge on a guy like Edward Cullen, and I know just the way to do it.

With that I left the classroom, not looking back. Shaking my hips as I walk so he'll look at my ass. As I was walking to the cafeteria, I bumped into Jake who was coming out of one of the math classrooms.

"I can't wait till you meet all the guys..." he started as we made our way to the cafeteria.

"...Jake do you mind if today we just catch up? I'll meet the guys tomorrow" I asked. I didn't want to upset him, but I really just wanted to talk to him.

"sure Bells. I wanna catch up too"

so we sat eating lunch just talking about everything and anything. We talked about our lives completely till it felt like I'd never been away. Just as conversation started to slow I noticed someone, over Jakes shoulder, looking at me. I couldn't help the question coming out.

"so...what's going on with the Cullen's now?" he sighed and shook his head.

"after you left it all seemed to stop. I was just left alone. They didn't pick on any one. Almost like they felt guilty with the whole prom thing and you..." I flinched at the memory. "...don't get me wrong they weren't nice to people still making fun and stuff. Just not what you had to go through. Anyway, now they've all gone their separate ways. Jasper and Alice are dating, they kinda keep to themselves, as do Emmett and Rosalie. Edward however... he's slept his way through the schools population, so I wouldn't be surprised if you're his next target. He sleeps with girls and then tosses aside like their nothing at all. Its disgusting really, but he doesn't care. He's like all the other guys on the football team. All their after is sex."

"Jake I need your help with something" I realised there's no way I'm gonna get my own back on him alone. I'm gonna need back-up.

"what's wrong?" he asked, his brows burrowing.

"I want revenge. For everything he's done to me. To you. To all the girls he sleeps with and tosses aside. I need payback. He needs to know what its like."

"what ya gonna do Bella?" he chuckled clearly not taking me seriously. "take him to prom and throw the chocolate fountain all over him like he did to you?"

"JAKE!" I yelled. Everyone looked. _Of course they looked, there's a crazy woman shouting the name of the person sat next to her. _"you know we don't speak of that" I scolded him

"oops sorry I forgot" he smiled sympathetically. "but seriously what you gonna do?"

I looked over at Edward as I spoke, never taking my eyes off him.

"Edward Cullen needs to die a slow and painful social death. And I believe I'm just the person to give it to him."

**thanks for reading. please review to let me know you like it or not. if you have any good ideas of what Bella could do to Edward i would love to hear them. please review if you want me to continue writing. **


	4. the plan

**Revenge is the sweetest thing.**

**a/n. Okay so once again I wanna thank all of you who reviewed. It means so so so much to me. To know that you are enjoying it, is making it easier to write and feel better about the way I'm portraying Bella and her mind set. So I really want to thank NO-he's MY monkey man, Jen Dixon, crazybeautifuldisaster, kickAssMasen18, ajowen, Emmett's babe, TheWitchTwins, twilight1998, EboniJade. Your reviews really do mean a lot to me, so please keep reviewing. Oh and I forgot to put this on the last chapter but I still don't own anything. I'm gutted by that thought :/ **

**Well I'll shut up now, let's get on with it...**

**chapter 4: the plan.**

_I looked over at Edward as I spoke, never taking my eyes off him._

"_Edward Cullen needs to dies a slow and painful social death. And I believe I'm just the person to give to to him. _

"bells.." Jake looked at me disapprovingly. "...are you sure this is such a good idea? I mean I'm all for getting one over on Cullen and everything, but...he's manipulative. You get to close and you'll get burned. I just don't want something to happen to you. I don't want you to be as emotionally hurt as you were before and leave again...I just got you back.." and my heart sunk. I never really thought of Jakes feelings when I left. I just left him here, to face to Cullen's all alone.

_God! You're such a bitch! _Hey your suppose to be on my side.

"Jake, I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying no matter what" I smiled what I hoped was reassuring. "but I've changed so much. I've dealt with some of the most high maintenance models in the business. I can handle myself, and I can defiantly handle Cullen. Don't you want to see the look on his face what he realises he's been totally screwed over by nerds he use to pick on?"

Jakes face broke out into a sly grin, and I knew he was on bored. "what do you have in mind?"

thank God! There's no way I could have done this alone.

"well..." I smiled sheepishly "...that's what I kinda need help with... I have no idea how to get revenge. I hardly know the guy... what makes him tick? What's our best form of attack?" I asked. I felt like it was in the military or something. The thought made me silently laugh at myself.

"okay Sargent..." he said whilst he saluted. _He's mocking us._ "...but all I know is the show he puts on, and I'm not his friend so I have no idea about him and anyway we can really break him..." he said apologetically. _Well he's a lot of use..._

"damn! So what are we gonna do?" I asked. If neither of us knew the best way to get revenge, then whatever plan we eventually come up with is just gonna fail.

"well, a friend of mine" he began whispering so I knew this wasn't public knowledge and needed to keep it quiet. We both unconsciously leaned in toward each other, so no one else could hear "... she was, what you could say, one of Cullen's victims"

I must have given him a completely blank look. Victims? Was he some kind of attacker?

"she just moved here a year ago, he pretended he liked her, told her he wanted to date her, he said he wanted a serious relationship and everything. After a few dates he convinced her to have sex with him. He took her virginity and after it was done, basically kicked her to the curb, moved on to the next girl and hasn't even spoken to her since"

I gasped. He's more of a pig than I though. "That disgusting ass hole!" I hadn't realised I'd shouted it, until everyone's face whipped towards me. It would have been funny how they all were in sync. Had the attention not been on me. _Damn they really are gonna think your crazy!_

"I'm sure she'll be more than happy to help. It's not really her nature to do this kinda thing, and she's never told anyone but me about Cullen. But I'm sure she'll be able to give us some kind of information, more than I can anyway".

"great, why don't you see if you can get her to my house at... say 5.00pm? Charlie won't be home till after seven, I could cook and we can talk. Do you think she'll be okay that?" I asked

"yeah, that'll be fine, she was gonna come to mine anyway so I know she's free. I'll still need to ask her though. Make sure she's okay going to yours an' all". He replied. "how bout I text you after school let you know what's happening?" he asked, just as the bell rang.

"sure Jake, thanks so much for.." there really was too much to list, everything he'd done for me, he'd done so much for me and I'd never really thanked him for it "...well everything, really"

With that we left the cafeteria, and went our separate ways to our classes. The rest of my day dragged, and I never saw Edward again for which I was thankful. Although I did bump into Alice Cullen a few times. Each time I looked at her, she gave me a small sad smile, but nothing else. She didn't even try to apologise. I knew by the smile she gave me, she knew exactly who I was, that smile had too much guilt wrapped around it to mean anything else.

It was finally 4.00pm, and my first day back was officially over. It was certainly interesting, but it could have been worse. The students were still looking at me as though I actually was walking around in my underwear. _Well what did you expect? _I was walking towards my car, feeling good that I could finally leave this hell hole when...

"Bella!" I knew that voice. That smooth and and rich as honey voice. So I turned slowly. Preparing myself for seeing him, ready to put my act back on. I still wasn't prepared. _Damn he must have been first in line when they were giving out looks._ He was walking rather fast, trying to catch up to me. I continued walking, just so he'd have to actually break out into a run if he wanted to talk to me.

"what?" I asked rather coldly. I actually shocked myself, let alone him. He had caught up to me now and was walking along side me.

"well...you're the new girl, I'm the quarterback... I'm obligated to buy you dinner" he said, the crooked grin spread across his perfect features.

"sorry I can't" I said, with what a hoped was a confident voice.

"I never even said what day" _damn he's got you there. _His eyes narrowed at me, before he said "how 'bout tomorrow?"

"erm..." I said pretending to think about it "... I don't think so" he stopped dead in his tracks and grabbed my arm. Not roughly, just to stop me walking on, whilst he stared deeply into my eyes. His brows burrowed, clearly perplexed. _Someone's obviously never been turned down before._

"you..._busy..._or something?" he asked. He looked so confused, it would have been adorable if I didn't hate him.

"erm..yeah...uh-huh, I'm busy..." I said so he knew I was lying. I like playing with his head. I continued to walk towards my car, whilst he stood there looking as confused as I did that time this old lady hit my with her purse, when I helped her pick up her loose change she'd just dropped. Woman thought I was stealing her three quarters. _Now she really was crazy. _And I'm not just talking one whack with her purse, oh no, this was a full blown attack.

When I finally made it to my car, I remembered Jake said he'd text me, so I got my iphone out, and sure enough, one new text from Jake.

_Hey Bells_

_she said she'd come, so we'll be at yours at 5pm. Just to warn you she's not that comfortable with our plan so she might be hard to get info out of. But I'm sure if you tell her what happened at prom she'll help. I know you don't like talkin' about it, but I think she'll need to know._

_See ya later_

_J x_

oh great, I have to re-live the most embarrassing moment of my life to a complete stranger. But from what Jake says about her, she's nice and trustworthy, I'll just have to hope she doesn't laugh like everyone else did, and if it helped get pay-back on Cullen I suppose it's worth it.

I made my way home, it took me longer than it normally would, there was an even bigger group a paparazzi stood at the entrance, refusing to move. After a while I decided that if they weren't gonna move, I'd just run them over. They soon got the message and moved.

By the time I got home I had about 30 minutes before Jake and... hmm... I don't even know her name. Oh well I only have 30 minutes before _they_ got here. So I changed into some sweat pants and a tank top. I don't need to dress up for Jake. We've known each other too long. He's seen me in worse than sweat pants. So I started cooking. I decided on spaghetti. Everyone likes that right? _You hope. _And was mentally preparing myself for the inevitable conversation of what _he _did to me.

It was to 4.50 when I heard Jakes tyres making that crunching sound as he pulled up on the driveway. Jake knew he could just walk in, and I was hoping he would. I wanted us to get back to how we were. So comfortable around each other. Sometimes I use to just be up in my room, and next thing he'd be there. I loved how we were around each other, and surely enough next thing, the door was opening and in walked Jake.

"hey Bells.." he said, as I turned around "..this is.."

"...Angela?" I interrupted. I can't believe she's the one Cullen screwed over. Well I certainly do feel better telling her my story now, and it makes this whole thing less awkward.

"oh, you guys know each other?" he asked as they both walked into the kitchen. Jake jumped up and sat on the counter. Which I always use to yell at him for.

"we have English together. We share a desk" Angela answered, while I nodded in confirmation.

We sat down for dinner, filled with idle chat. All of use avoiding the subject at hand, whilst we ate. Once we finished, all eyes turned to me.

"okay Bells, enough avoiding the subject. Angela needs to know. She doesn't feel comfortable helping us at the moment. But I know she will once she hears your story. So come on..." Jake suddenly said. I felt like a deer caught in headlights.

I took a deep breath and look towards Angela.

"okay well... The Cullen's and the Hale's as I'm sure you know bullied me and Jake for years it would be stuff like would be name calling, and tripping in the hallways. Notes stuck to our backs and just general nasty things. I remember once they stole my glasses and smashed them. But for some reason, one day it had stopped. It got to about 3 weeks since they'd done anything to us and we were both feeling so much better going to school, I felt happier and more comfortable with myself. More relaxed and...just generally happy at school. Anyway it was about two weeks before prom, and of course no one had asked me. We were just gonna skip it. I wasn't really bothered about it. Neither was Jake. Then Edward Cullen walks up to me one day when I'm getting books out of my locker. He asked me to go with him to prom. I thought it was a joke, that he was making fun of me again. He must have known what was going through my head, because before I could answer him, he said that he realised he really liked me and thought we would be great together. I tried to turn him down, but he turned on the charm and I couldn't say no. the weeks leading up to prom I was sceptical, I kept thinking about calling it off. But something was always holding me back, telling me not to call it off. I always found Edward attractive and I guess it was that part of me forcing me to go with him. So I dragged Jake off to Port Angeles to help me pick out a dress. It was there that I asked him to go, just in case anything happened. Which in hindsight I'm really glad you did Jake. Anyway one day I was walking to my locker when I saw Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale talking, they didn't see me so I heard a part of their conversation. "'...yeah he's taking her to prom"' Alice said. Rosalie then asked "'really?"' like she was utterly disgusted by the thought. Alice, just before walking away said "'yeah. And he said he's gonna ask her to be his girlfriend"' I couldn't believe what I was hearing. But to me I kinda made sense. To ask a girl you liked to prom, then ask to be your girlfriend. How naive I was, I guess. Anyway that clenched the deal, I decided not to cancel and was actually looking forward to going. He picked me up, even bought me a corsage. He danced with me all night and I actually felt myself thinking, that when he did ask I would say yes. There was no doubt in my mind that he wouldn't ask. Halfway thorough one song, he said he needed to go to the bathroom. He told me not to move, and then he ran off. So there I was stood in the middle of the dance floor alone. Jake spotted me soon after though and came over to talk to me. We were talking for about five minutes when I heard "'hey Bella!"' from behind me. I turned and saw Edward walking towards me holding the base of the chocolate fountain, he'd dismantled it so all he was holding was the actual bowl part. That holds all the chocolate. It was a huge fountain so the bowl was equally large, as was the amount of chocolate in it. I kind of froze. I couldn't move. It was like I knew what was going to happen but I just couldn't believe it. Next thing I knew, he'd dumped it over my head. My hair was covered. My dress was ruined. And I was crying, utterly humiliated. Then to make things worse Emmett Cullen and Jasper Hale appeared and started throwing strawberries and marshmallows at me. Just when I though it couldn't get any worse, Rosalie made her way to the rest of them, holding a video camera. She said she'd been filming the whole thing and it would be on youtube in a couple of hours. Then Edward walked towards me again and spat "'I can't believe you thought I liked you, let alone want to date you. The thought makes me physically sick"' that's when Jake dragged me out and took me home. That's when I decided to leave, I couldn't take the humiliation"

I took a deep breath and looked at Angela. I could feel the tears in my eyes, threatening to fall over. I hadn't realised that she'd reached across, at some point during my story, and placed her hand on top of mine, resting on the table. She was giving me a sad smile. And then suddenly said "I'm in. I'll help you guys"

"really?" Jake asked. I couldn't speak. Bringing back all those memories was like ripping my heart out all over again. It took me a few minutes to recover, but once I did, I had to ask her "so do you have any ideas? I want to humiliate him like he did me. I want to kill his social status"

Angela was thinking hard. And I could almost see the wheels turning in her mind. She looked from me to Jake and then back again, before saying "Edward Cullen's life revolves around his ability to get any girl in bed. We need to do something to make all girls want nothing to do with him..." she trailed off.

"guys I think I have an idea" I was actually kinda stunned I'd though of something. I honestly never though we would. I just hoped they'd would be on board with it.

Edward Cullen better watch his back...

**i'm really spoiling you guys. i've updated everyday so far and this is an even longer chapter than the rest have been, and all i ask in return is one small review :) **


	5. no turning back now

**Revenge is the sweetest thing.**

**a/n. Okay so once again I want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far, and I like giving shout outs to people who review my latest chapters. So review and I'll give you a shout out. Good deal? I think so. Anyways so today I wanna thank GabzR, NO-he's my monkey man (that was a sad story about your friend by the way, but I'm glad he got punished for it), twilight1998, KickAssMasen18, Katie13Cullen13, Jen Dixon, Esme Nicole Cullen, .WOLF, 1loveslatin3, Dove L Salvatore. And crazybeautifuldisaster who's review made me laugh so much. Your little rant was so funny :) **

**so a few people have been saying that it's a lot like John Tucker Must Die, and I'll be honest I took a lot of inspiration from that movie. But why not? Its an awesome movie. I still wanna make it my own, but this chapter especially, I took a few ideas from the movie.**

**Well let me know what you think...lets get on with it.**

**Chapter 5: No Turning Back Now.**

"_Edward Cullen's life revolves around his ability to get any girl in bed. We need to do something to make all girls want nothing to do with him..." she trailed off._

"_guys I think I have an idea" I was actually kinda stunned I'd thought of something. I honestly never thought we would. I just hoped they would be on board with it._

_Edward Cullen better watch his back..._

"Bells are you even sure this is gonna work?" Jake asked me looking very doubtful. We'd decided to meet, along with Angela at my house first thing in the morning (before I was even dressed it was that early) so we could discuss the plan, and see if I'd gotten the _stuff _as we'd started calling it_. _Charlie had come home earlier than expected last night, so we didn't get to iron out all the details so we had to get up early, else this plan wasn't going to work.

"Jake.." I sighed "...no ones gonna want to touch him when this is revealed" I said whilst holding up the _stuff. _I'm sure if Charlie heard us he would assume we were talking about drugs. And as funny as it would be, to see Cullen's face when the drugs fell out of his bag, I'd never be that stupid to A) to risk buying the drugs and B) plant them on someone. I wanted to humiliate him, not get his arrested.

"right, so are we all clear on the plan?" I asked. We needed this to be perfect. If he saw or suspected anything, we'd all be humiliated, and it was him that, that was suppose to happen to.

"yes Bella. We've been over this three times" Angela giggled "now go get dressed so we can actually leave" I know what your thinking. Whys Angela so calm? So cool? So collected? We'll I'll tell you why. She's not doing any of the dirty work. She said she's an idea's person. So its down to me and Jake. Luckily it was doable between two people.

So I trudged upstairs, and took a quick shower. After I dried my hair, I pulled it into I high ponytail. And began on my make-up. I needed to distract Cullen today, so I was able to plant the _stuff _in his backpack. So I need to look my best, and therefore need to look perfect. I kept my make-up subtle, I didn't want to over-do it. I prefer the natural look. And by the reaction I got off Edward yesterday, so does he.

I walked to my room, and decided to wear my lacy white bra and panties set. In my opinion it was one of the most sexiest pair I own. And that's what I needed today. Confidence. I've never really flirted with someone before. It's just not me. But I was gonna have to today, and I was gonna have to do a damn good job as well.

It was warmer today then yesterday, but still not anywhere near to a comfortable temperature. Still quite cold. So I decided to stick with my skinny jeans, except I put on my dark blue Jimmy Choo's. With that I paired it with a long sleeved black t-shirt and obviously my brown leather jacket. I grabbed my Chanel bag and then went downstairs to find Jake and Angela waiting for me.

We still had a good ten minutes before we needed to leave for school so we sat in the living room for a bit, just talking. I wanted to go over the plan again, but they were having none of it.

"Bells, do I even want to know how you got this stuff so fast?" Jake asked, pulling a face of disgust.

"Jake! I don't use it! You can buy it over the counter. Now give it here before I forget it and we have to wait till Monday before we can do it". I said as he handed the _stuff. _

"right lets go before we're late" Angela said. Personally I wouldn't have left for another five minutes or so, but I didn't voice my opinion. We were all going in separate cars. Although me and Jake were good friends, Angela and I were meant to hardly know each other, so we drove separately to keep up appearances.

The morning lagged. Went so slowly that I thought that time had actually lost all meaning. I had butterfly's in my stomach all morning. I liked having a task to do, it made me kinda feel like a spy. And Edward Cullen won't have a clue what's hit him, when I'm through with him.

Finally biology came. And I was up to bat. When I walked into the classroom, I was surprised to see Edward already at our desk. As I neared I noticed his bag was placed on our desk unopened. Well no time like the present I suppose. I put my bag down on the desk, next to his, and pulled out my notebook. I placed it on the edge knowing that it would fall off. When it did I gave a loud sigh and looked at Edward.

"do you want me to get that for you?" he asked, like I knew he would.

"I would be _so _greatful if you could" I replied flirtatiously, looking at him through my eyelashes. He got up and walked around the desk. As soon as he began bending down I pulled the _stuff _out of my bag and quickly placed it in his. I thought my heart was going to hammer through my chest, and I was shaking like crazy. But as he stood back up, I'd just finished half-closing his bag (so the contents will still spill when Jake knocks it over), I was able the recover quickly, and he was non the wiser. He handed me my notebook back with his crooked grin and a cheeky wink. There's no going back now. Its there and the plan was going ahead whether I wanted it to or not... which I did.

"my hero" I played along. But before he could reply Mr. Banner started the lecture. We didn't talk during the lesson, and I thought I would be able to quickly run to lunch, but I was wrong.

"so Bella, fancy having lunch with me?" he asked, the look on his face showed his confidence that I would say yes, how wrong he was.

"I'd rather have cats scratch my eyes out" I stated and began walking away. I knew he would probably think I was bipolar or had a duel personality, but I didn't care. I liked playing with his head.

I walked into lunch and sat down with Angela. Edward arrived soon after and sat down with the others on the football team. I looked over at Jake, who was in the lunch line and gave him a wink. That was our signal. All systems a go. He bought his lunch and walked the long way round to our table so he'd have to walk past Edward. Luckily his bag was sticking out a bit, so Jake could effectively "trip" and make it look real.

It was so perfect, that you would have sworn it was real. He was walking along, next thing he "tripped" over Cullen's bag, kicking it and spilling its contents all over the floor.

"Black you complete idiot" Edward shouted.

"look I'm sorry man.." he said as he bent down to pick the items us "..whoa dude! Pubic lice cream?" Jake asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"what are you talking about?" Edward asked. A few students had begun to look. The plan was working better than I could have dreamed.

"pubic lice cream. It was in your bag. Two loads of the stuff" by now the cafeteria was silent. Everyone was looking at Edward. I would have laughed if it wouldn't have given the game away.

Jake stood up with the cream, waving it around in evidence. Edward had his mouth hanging open, clearly not knowing what to do.

As if it was planned, this total random girl stood up shouted "noooooooo!" at the top of her voice and ran out of the cafeteria. _Now that was some funny shit_

after the outburst, the cafeteria became alive. Everyone talking, all about Edward. Jake grabbed Edward's hand and place the cream in it. "sorry man" he said and walked towards us. Edward just sat there. Too stunned to move.

Yeah, well this is just the beginning Cullen. I'm not through with you yet...

**please, please, please review. i love hearing from you. and feel free to give ideas of what Bella can do. i would love your opinions. :)**


	6. did we go too far NO!

**Revenge is the sweetest thing. **

**A/N. Wow I was so not expecting that kinda response. I was actually shocked by the amount of reviews I got. I love you guys so much. You say the sweetest things and it makes me so happy knowing that your all liking my story. Well this chapter is my personal favourite so I hope you find it as funny as I found it, else maybe I have problems in my head or something lol. **

**Anyways I have a huge list of thanks. So hear goes. Thanks to Pacquiao, ordinari, , Esme Nicole Cullen, xThe-Angelx, crazybeautifuldisaster (I loved your review so much, thanks for saying i'm hilarious btw :) ), Music-luver-Twilight, GardianD, Haterslovetohateme1234, temporaryinsanity91, twilight642531, No-he's MY monkey man (your seriously becoming one of my favourite reviewers), TALA .AKA. WOLF (you as well – one of my fav reviewers). **

**Okay so again thank you! I love reading what you have to say. So I hope you enjoy this chapter, as I said before I think this might be funnier than the pubic lice cream prank, but I'll leave you guys to judge that :) **

**I keep forgetting to say this but as I'm sure you all know I don't own twilight, except maybe in my dreams... actually I've never dreamt I own twilight, but you get what I mean :) **

**okay well I'll shut up now. To the next prank...**

**Chapter 6: did we go too far?...NO!**

_"pubic lice cream. It was in your bag. Two loads of the stuff" by now the cafeteria was silent. Everyone was looking at Edward. I would have laughed if it wouldn't have given the game away._

_Jake stood up with the cream, waving it around in evidence. Edward had his mouth hanging open, clearly not knowing what to do._

_As if it was planned, this total random girl stood up shouted "noooooooo!" at the top of her voice and ran out of the cafeteria. Now that was some funny shit_

_after the outburst, the cafeteria became alive. Everyone talking, all about Edward. Jake grabbed Edward's hand and place the cream in it. "sorry man" he said and walked towards us. Edward just sat there. Too stunned to move._

_Yeah, well this is just the beginning Cullen. I'm not through with you yet..._

The rest of school was uneventful. Except Edward kept his head down all day. Not one comment when I passed him in the hallway. He knows that even if he does deny it, there has been evidence to prove otherwise. But Edward Cullen doesn't strike me as the type of person who would wait for something like this to blow over. Sooner or later he's gonna snap, and I really hope I'm there to see it.

As if by magic, I was walking out of school, towards my car, and I noticed this crowd. I decided to check it out. I've never been more happier in my life to be noisy teenager who can't resist looking the latest victim of the social classes. There in the middle of the crowd was Edward. The crowd had started to gather around his car, so he couldn't leave, and by his facial expression he really wanted to. Suddenly he jumped up on the hood of his car and yelled at the top of his voice,

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I DON'T HAVE CRABS!" His face was so serious I couldn't swallow the bubble of laughter that came up in my throat before it broke out through my lips. This obviously just brought Edward attention to me.

"Bella! You believe me right? Tell them I don't have crabs" I knew his statement was voice completely wrong. Obviously we'd never had sex and therefore I didn't know that he didn't actually have pubic lice, but the way he said it made it sound like we had, had sex. If that makes sense. Which only angered me, when students started to look back and forth between me and Edward as though they had just uncovered the most juicy piece of gossip ever.

"i dunno Edward. If you don't then why would the cream be in your bag?" I stated. I couldn't keep the smile off my face. It was just too funny.

"someone planted them on me!" he yelled. His face pleading with me. _Yeah I'm sure your face pleaded with him, and he didn't stop did he. _

"Edward, your the most popular guy in school. Everyone likes you. Why would anyone do that?" _haha sneaky! _

With that I walked to my car and drove home. Jake and Angela were coming at 6.00pm for what we called, phase 2 in the destruction of Edward Cullen. Obviously I named it. Its an awesome name. _I take full credit. _

"Jake do I look okay? I've never been to a place like this before."

"Bella it doesn't matter what your wearing, nobody's gonna be looking at you..."

"I know i'm just nervous I guess. You don't think we're going too far right?" I already knew the answer before I asked, but I wanted to make sure we're doing the right thing.

"no Bells, we're not going too far. Now let I got the leaflets printed and copied so there's enough to put in everyone's locker on Monday after we drop some off at the clubs tonight." Jake was all business tonight, which surprised me, our last prank he didn't seem that bothered, but tonight he seemed kinda nervous.

"ooh! Let me see!" I was actually excited. He handed me the leaflets and I couldn't help but laugh.

"_Any single gentlemen out there? Well Edward Cullen is single and looking for a man. Edward plays football and enjoys music and is looking for love. So if your a single man in the area of Port Angeles,the why not give him a call on 555-643-734."_

we then stuck a picture of topless Edward (stolen off his facebook page) and put it on the poster so the men knew who they were calling to ask out. We were gonna hit the few clubs, there was in Port Angeles and hope a few people would call him. Well torment and embarrass him actually. Or maybe try to talk with him in the street. Now don't get me wrong, I have nothing against homosexuals or anything like that, but if Edward had a load of women calling him, it would be more like a Christmas present, then revenge. After handing some out in clubs, we had printed enough out to put in everyone's locker at school – our own included so suspicion was kept off us. Then news would spread that Edward not only had pubic lice but was also gay and looking for love.

It was kinda stupid going out tonight, since I had to be up to model at La Push at 10.00 am. But this would be so worth it. We left at 7.00pm and ended up back at just after 11.00pm which was good. We handed out all our leaflets. Nearly all men promising to call. We asked a few if they could wait till 12:30 on Monday, and they said they would. We thought it would be funnier if after a weekend full of calls, if he got some on Monday during lunch, he might snap again, cause a scene. I went to bed as soon as we got home. I was exhausted.

The alarm went off too soon. It was 9.00am. I had one hour to get ready and get to La Push. I showered and dried my hair. I put no make-up on. There's no point really the make-up girls were just gonna take it off as soon as I got there to do it again. I wore simple sweats and long sleeved t-shirt. There no point dressing up. I'm spending half the day in my underwear anyways. When I got the La Push however I wished I had dressed up. There was a huge crowd. All wanting to watch, and obviously there was nothing we could do about it. Its a public place and as long as they don't get in the way or are too distracting there fine.

I was ushered into one of the tents as soon as I arrived. Already late..apparently. Its was only 9.58am. _I'm two minutes early actually_. My make-up was done rather quickly. And then I was asked to put on this skimpy white lingerie set. It was really pretty. White and lacy, and it was comfortable, that's the most important thing.

When I came out, James was already there in only a pair of black boxers. Obviously there designer, but to me, boxers are boxers. His make-up made his face extremely pale. His whole body was pailed actually. He looked kinda sick. We were quickly told the aim they were looking for was vampire and pry, so we should just do what comes natural.

I couldn't help the blush that appeared when the crowd started wolf-whistling at me. I heard my name being yelled and requests for my phone number. Me and James always worked well together. That's why we were always picked to model together. If a particular song came on the radio, we would just start dancing. You'd probably think this would irritate our photographer, but he always just laughed, even joined in sometimes.

So when asked what music we wanted, I asked for Rihanna's album "loud". Modelling came natural to me and with James we were easily able to find, what I call our rhythm. Basically we get into this state where we both know the pose without having to tell each other what the other wants.

he would grab my waist and lean into me neck. i would then have to bend my head back. The whole shoot was basically like that. We were asked to change poses a few times, but it was basically the same thing.

When "what's my name" came on, I couldn't contain the excited sequel that came out of my mouth. James and I just started dancing, no one was shocked, well maybe the crowd, who started screaming and filming on video phones. We didn't care, this was just what we were like.

_Ooh na na, what's my name  
Ooh na na, what's my name  
Ooh na na, what's my name  
Ooh na na, what's my name  
Ooh na na, what's my name  
Whats my name, whats my..._

"what happened?" I asked. The music had just stopped.

"i dunno, they players broke" Bree one of the make-up girls answered me. Before I could ask if it could be fixed, James suddenly started rapping,

"I heard you good with them soft lips  
Yeah you know word of mouth  
The square root of 69 is 8 something  
Cuz I've been tryna work it out, oooow  
Good weed, white wine  
I come alive in the night time  
Okay, away we go  
Only thing we have on is the radio  
Ooooh, let it play, say you gotta leave  
But I know you wanna stay  
You just waiting on the track to finish girl  
The things we could do in twenty minutes girl  
Say my name, say my name  
Wear it out, its getting hot, crack a window, air it out  
I can get you through a mighty long day  
Soon as I go the text you gon right is gon say…"

throughout he was taunting me with his eyes. Daring me to continue. He knew me, he knew I wouldn't back down, so I swallowed all my pride and continued.

Not everybody knows how to work my body  
knows how to make me want it  
boy you stay up on it  
you got that something that keeps me so off balance  
baby you're a challenge, lets explore your talent

hey boy I really wanna see if you can go longterm with a girl like me  
hey boy, I really wanna be with you  
cause you just my type  
ooh na na na na  
I need a boy to really take it over  
looking for a guy to put in work, uh  
oooooh, oooooh

Ooh na na, what's my name  
Ooh na na, what's my name  
Ooh na na, what's my name  
whats my name, whats my name

Baby you got me, ain't nowhere that I'd be  
then with your arms around me  
back and forth you rock me  
so I surrender, to every word you whisper  
every door you enter, I will let you in

You're so amazing, you took the time to figure me out  
thats why you take me, way past the point of turning me on  
you bout to break me, I swear you got me losing my mind

Ooh na na, what's my name  
Ooh na na, what's my name

Ooh na na, what's my name  
Ooh na na, what's my name  
Ooh na na, what's my name  
whats my name, whats my name

we were dancing with each other, like you would in a club, kinda grinding into each other, my back was pressed to his chest, we i'm sure you can imagine how we were dancing. It wasn't till the crowd broke out into applause that I realised that a film crew had turned up. Not that I really cared, we were kinda famous for doing this kinda thing when shooting, it was just that fact that I knew these people and they've seen me dancing round in my underwear.

But as though it was nothing out of the ordinary, they all started chanting "Rudeboy! Rudeboy! Rudeboy!" _hmm you wanna see me sing rudeboy? Okay then._

I ran into the crowd and started dancing with them. I began the song and they all started chearing. It was actually kinda fun. Halfway through the song, someone grabbed me from behind and started grinding into me. Thinking it was James, I continued to dance with him. It was only till the end of the song when a velvet voice spoke into my ear

"thanks for the dance, beautiful" I gasped and spun around and there he was, I'd just been dancing with Edward Cullen. In my underwear. _oh God and it was good._

Before I could reply, I was called back to continue the photo shoot. How did I not know he was here? I couldn't help myself wondering if he'd had any phone calls. The thought made me smile, and then I had to re-take a bunch of pictures. Apparently victims of vampire attacks don't smile.

The rest of the shoot was boring. We finished and all I wanted to do was sleep, so I turned James offer to go out somewhere for dinner down and went home. As soon as I stepped through the front door I heard,

"Bells get in here!" my Dad yelled. I walked into the living room, just as the news started. Realising Jake was there, i knew something must be wrong. I knew it couldn't be serious, they would have rang me.

"what?" I asked rather irritated. I just want to sleep.

"watch this" Jake said. His face was stern and angry.

Next thing I know a video, of me and James dancing pops up. Not only dancing but me singing.

"_a video has been released of models Bella Swan and James Daniels dancing provocatively whilst at a photo shoot this afternoon. The pair began dancing to Rihanna "what's my name" when Swan decided to sing herself. Swan known also for her dancing, hasn't expressed any interest in singing, but after videos have been released, rumours are suggesting she may have record deals soon to be offered to her. The pitch perfect model even did an encore for fans when she sang "Rudeboy" and jumped into the crowd and started dancing with fans. Local boy Edward Cullen was also filmed dancing with Swan, and as reports concur Swan and Cullen have become extremely friendly since Swans move back to Forks..."_

I couldn't listen any more. All those lies. Victoria's going to go mad. Jake then grabbed me and pulled me into the kitchen.

"what are you doing? You're suppose to be making his life hell! Not boosting his popularity even more!" he whisper-yelled.

"I know, I'm sorry! I don't know how it happened. But it doesn't matter, come Monday, he will be so humiliated that even this video won't boost his popularity. I promise"

Jake left soon after that and I found myself eager for Monday. Sure enough Victoria called on Sunday but to my surprise it wasn't to yell at me. She told me a few record agents had actually contacted her. I told her I needed time to think about it, i didn't want to rush into anything. I'd never thought about becoming a singer so it was kinda strange thinking i could actually be one.

Monday morning was disastrous. We decided to meet at school at 7.30am just in case any one decided to come early. No one was there, like I said there wouldn't be, and we posted a flyer in every locker. We even decided to put a few spears in the teachers lounge.

Students started filling in soon after we were finished, and the peace lasted about five minutes before all hell broke loose. As soon as he pulled up, students were yelling things. I secretly followed him about for a bit before first period. He looked like he would kill someone. _Better not fess up at this moment..._

He yelled, even hit a few of the boys, but nothing really stopped the teasing. I was almost scared to go to biology. But the only thing he said to me was "you know its not true right?" I just didn't answer. To be honest my guilt was creeping up. I actually felt bad.

When we got in the cafeteria, I was shocked to see he was sat with his usual crowd. I could still hear his friends giving him a few comments, but it was obvious they all knew it was a prank. By twelve forty five, we'd given up on him getting any calls. We started making small talk between the three of us. We never discussed our "mission" whilst in school.

I was just about to tell them of the goings on during my photo shoot when,

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I DON'T WANT TO TAKE YOU ON A DATE! I'M STRAIGHT! NOW STOP CALLING OR I'LL CALL THE POLICE! THIS IS HARRASMENT!" he yelled.

Edward suddenly looked around, he'd clearly just remembered where he was. The whole cafeteria was in an uproar of hysterical laughter. His face was so sad, I actually wanted to comfort him. _Just remember he had no mercy on you!_

Exactly! He never felt bad for me, why should I for him. If you think this is bad Cullen you ain't seen nothing yet.

XXX

"so...why do I have to be here?" he complained. Actually he hasn't shut up since we set off in the car.

"oh for the love of God! Jake, its Walmart, anyone would think I was committing you to death the way you've been complaining" I had a very short temper today, and Jake just seemed to annoy me way too much. I heard him mumble something about death being preferable. Honestly, you'd think the boy had never been grocery shopping before, and its not like we were actually shopping for groceries just a few essentials.

I forced him to come with me because _this _was his idea, and there was no way in hell I was buying _that! _He could do it. I hollowed my pride and bought pubic lice cream, its his turn for a little embarrassment, but it'll be nothing compared to what Cullen will have, and hopefully, if I play my cards right I can give it to his family.

"okay, stop whining we're almost finished. You go to the pharmacy and get it, and I just need to pick up some flour." I ordered. Jake never use to be like this, whining over doing stuff with me, but now I seemed to have to be raising my voice or nagging to do anything. All he wants to do is sit in and watch DVD's. Sometimes he just wants to hang out in his room, with the door shut...he won't even invite Angela along. How anti-social? Oh well, I guess that's boys right?

He sighed loudly before turning on his heal and leaving. I turned the opposite direction to make my way to the baking isle. Well that was until I heard a familiar voice...

"hey beautiful" I spun round and was met with a smirking Mike Newton. His eyes were roaming my whole body, and I honestly felt violated. I'd managed to avoid him since coming home, but that doesn't mean I didn't catch his lingering gazes in the hallway. What shocked me the most though, was Jessica Stanley hanging off his arm, with a look of pure disinterest as he addressed me as 'beautiful'

"hey" was my short reply. I really wanted them both (mostly Mike) to get the message that I wasn't interested in small talk. When neither of them spoke, I stepped in "what's up? I'm kinda busy..."

"oh right well... Cullen's having this party tomorrow night and I was wondering if..."

"what? Cullen's having a party?" I didn't even care that I interrupted him, how had I not found out about this?

"yeah. I know he was planning on asking you to be his date but I though if I got there first we could..."

"that's for telling me Mike. I really gotta go..." and I legged it outta there. I didn't stop running until I found Jake, I got a lot a stares but I didn't stop. I found him with a very puzzled look on his face looking at the item we needed.

"did you know...that Cullen...is having...a party...tomorrow night?" I wheezed out, whilst panting.

"jeez Bella, did you just run a marathon or something?" he laughed. I knew I was probably a sight, bent over at the waist, clutching my stomach as I panted for breath.

"shut up. Did you know?" I asked once I have gained the ability to breath properly. I didn't realise how unfit I was until that moment.

"yeah I heard about it. You don't wanna go do you?" his eyebrows were furrowed, and he was looking at me as though I was crazy.

"of course we have to go!don't you understand? We get an invite to enemy lines! Think of what we can do to him on his own turf!" I was yelling and I didn't even care. I was too excited to care about anything.

Okay, we'll go, we'll mess with him...them we're leaving right?" he asked me.

"yeah yeah, of course. Did you find what we needed?" I wanted to change the subject. How can we go and mess with him, and not stick around for the aftermath. If Newton's right about Edward asking me to be his date, I could make this revenge sweeter than it already will be...

"i have no idea about what brand to buy. Any suggestion?" he was looking at the stock as though it was rocket science.

"oh Jake, it really doesn't matter" I said whilst grabbing the nearest box "they all do the same thing" I then handed Jake the money for my shopping and made him go to the till the buy everything. I may want to rush this and just get started, but there was no way Jake was missing out on his portion of humiliation, he wondered off moaning and mumbling to himself again.

As soon as we got home, I rushed Jake into the kitchen and started puling out all the ingredients from the shopping bags. Once I was satisfied that I had everything I needed and the _item _was hidden in Jakes pocket, just in case my Dad walked in, I put on my apron. I couldn't help laughing when I handed Jake the only spare apron. It was bright pink, with _kiss the cook _written in sparkly writing. A Christmas present from my grandmother. I was the only one in our family that actually cooked, so Jake was lucky there was even a spare one.

"okay, I'll start making the mixture, you crush the tablets. You need to make it really powdery. It can't be too big a pieces else he'll know that we put something in it" I said once I finished laughing.

We worked quickly and efficiently, adding the powder in the mixture, before I put it in the oven. Jake swiftly left after that, saying he had a lot of homework. It was probably best, I had a lot as well. I sat at the kitchen table working on my algebra homework, whilst keeping an eye on what was in the oven.

Charlie walked through the door just as I was pulling the freshly cooked delight out of the oven. "mmm, brownies. Can I have one?" Charlie asked, his hand reaching for a piece I had just cook. I smacked his hand with the spatula, and he quickly retreated it, to rub his wounds.

"there not for us Dad you can't have one" I said in a warning tone. Heaven forbid Charlie ate one of these. He nodded but had a mischievous look on his face "i mean it Dad, there for someone and you can't even have one. I'll make you a whole batch tomorrow. Okay? Promise me you won't eat any?"

"okay, okay I promise" he said whilst holding both hands up in the air. I still put all the brownies in a bag and kept them in my room.

The next morning, I awoke, and quickly ran to my desk where I'd left the brownies. I counted and none had been taken..._few._ Since the sun was out today, I decided to wear a pair of shorts. I hadn't worn shorts since moving here, and if I wanted Cullen to ask me to this party, I needed to show off, my self proclaimed, best asset. My legs. I pulled on my jean shorts, and a white tee-shirt. I made sure my bra was white, and I settled for the lacy white set I had. It was very pretty. I shoved my feet in my black plimsolls. Realising I only had fifteen minutes before I had to leave, I rushed into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and hair, opting to put it up in a messy bun. I decided I would, for the first time since starting back at school, wear my glasses. I knew people saw me wearing them as sexy, I'd been in countless magazine, stating just that, as though people actually care. I just hoped Edward liked the sexy librarian look. That surely would help me get invited...right? I put a tiny amount of make up on, before grabbing my bag and running to my car.

I arrived...late. I literally ran to my first class. This was not the beginning of a good day. My classed dragged...at a excruciatingly slow rate. I don't know if it was excitement or nerves for what I was about to do...but it was making time go slower. By the time biology had arrived I knew for definite it was nerves.

Our table was empty, and I had a sudden fear that he wasn't going to show up. As the class started to trickle in, my fears were put to rest when I spotted a familiar bronze head of hair through the crowd in the hallway. His eyes met mine as he made his way to our table, and he gave me a cheeky wink and his trademark smirk. Keeping up the act I giggled like a schoolgirl..._oh your so gonna get it..._

"you look..._amazing _today" his eyes were fixed on my legs. I guess Edward's a leg man.

"oh your so sweet. Thanks" I made sure to touch his arm as I spoke and couldn't resist squeezing his bicep. _Jeez its like a rock!_ I giggled again as I did it, hoping he would catch on to my mood...clearly he did because his smirk grew...if that's even possible.

"so Bella, I'm sure you've heard about the party I'm having tomorrow night for my birthday?..."

"yeah I heard about it"

"so..um...do you fancy going...with me?" he sounded almost nervous. I'd never seen Edward Cullen nervous before. It was good to see him actually being human.

"oh Edward!" I gushed, putting my hand over my heart...i hope I wasn't over playing it, I wasn't a good actress "I'd love to go with you"

"really?" he asked clearly surprised. I nodded 'yes' in response "great, well I'll pick you up at 6, tomorrow night?" again I nodded. His smile was so big I almost felt bad, but then that feeling quickly died, and so did the subject of his party.

"erm..i baked some brownies last night, but I'm not sure if they taste any good. Would you mind having one and telling me...?" I knew they tasted good, if I say so myself cooking and baking was my best skill.

"Bella, I'd love to try one" he smiled. I handed one and he took a hesitant bite, clearly thinking they would be bad. But then he moaned...and I mean loud. Everyone in the class turned to look...probably thinking I was doing something to him..._under the table..._i blushed as the thought popped into my head.

Edward, clearly not bothered by the attention "Bella, these are amazing" he said with a mouthful, before stuffing the rest of the brownie into his mouth and moaning yet again. Before I knew what I was doing I was offering him more and more as the class drew on. He was eating during Mr Banners lesson, and whilst we were doing independent study. He asked me a few times why I wasn't eating but I just said I'd have some later.

He kept eating and eating until...his stomach made this weird gurgling sound. He dropped the brownie...that last in the bag I might add...and wrapped his arms around his stomach. _Shit I have no idea how many laxatives Jake put in the mixture...and he's eaten all of it..._

he sat there for a few minutes with a look of pure horror on his face as the sound just got louder. Then he bolted from class. He literally ran out of the classroom and I guess into the nearest toilets. He class burst out laughing, clearly understanding what the noises coming from Edward's stomach meant. I couldn't help laughing too. I made sure to dispose of the half eaten brownie and all the crumbs, before leaving for lunch.

Jake was waiting for me outside my class to go to lunch. As we passed the boy's toilets, there was a huge crowd outside laughing, and every so often a boy would run out of there, holding his nose, and quickly filling his lungs with fresh air. This had worked better then expected.

"hey Jake? How many laxative pills did you crush?" I asked curiously

"what do you mean? I though I had to do all of them? I thought that's what you wanted?" he eyed me questionably.

_Oh crap Edward had, had a whole packed of laxatives...he's gonna be in there a while._

And he was...he didn't make it to one of his afternoon classes and I heard some people talking in the corridor, saying his parents had to be called to take him home, due to a severe case of diarrhoea. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

**okay so I would love for you lovely people to review. Extra long chapter for a review. Good deal I think so! :)**


	7. the real Edward

**Revenge is the sweetest thing.**

**A/N. I'm so happy you guys enjoyed it. The reviews I got were awesome. And I love you all for talking the time to review. It means so much to me to know that you're enjoying it. So I have another huge thank you list. So here goes. Thank you, TALA. AKA. WOLF, NO-he's my monkey man, ilovetwilightsagagradof2018, haterslovetohateme1234, arabellaswancullen, KickAssMasen18, narutosonlyfriend, crazybeautifuldisaster, Alliecat1356, mabby757, pacquiao, ordinari, Jen Dixon and temporaryinsanity91. **

**It was recently brought to my attention about all my spelling mistakes and such. I would just like to say that I update everyday. Sometimes I'm up late trying to get a chapter to you guys. So I'm sorry if there are a few spelling mistakes. If you would prefer I could update less but make sure there all properly written. Its up to you guys let me know. Also I've been back to previous chapters and changed all the spelling mistakes and grammatical errors I could find and in a few places changed a few things. Nothing that will change the plot or anything, but just explaining a few things in more detail. I take pride in the fact that this is my own work and I would like to keep it that way, hence the reason I'd don't want to use a beta. But anyway let me know if you would rather me update everyday but have a few spelling mistakes and errors or if you would prefer me to update maybe once every two or so days with each chapter written as perfect as I can get it? So review and let me know. I don't mind either way :)**

**so as I'm sure you already know, I don't own anything. Twilight and there characters don't belong to me :( I can still dream though...**

**anyways I'm gonna shut up now. And let you get on with the story. This is a really sweet chapter where a different side to Edward is revealed. And maybe he finds out who Bella is...maybe...**

**Chapter 7: the real Edward**

**(bpov)**

"how is this even possible? How is he doing this!" I couldn't help but shout. He was infuriating and he didn't even know he was doing anything.

"Bella, stop yelling before Charlie comes to find out what's wrong. I wish you would stop getting so wound up.." he trailed off, seeing, the glare that was coming his way.

"Jake, I can't calm down, okay? We give him pubic lice, out him as gay and give him a bowel condition and what happen? Hmm...lets see shall we? NOTHING! Not a damn thing. He's still king of the school and girls are still flocking to him."

Edward had somehow managed to talk his way back into girl's beds, and after the guys saw this, they followed suite allowing his back with his popularity status still in tact. And his ego barely bruised. Somehow when planning we'd forgotten about about how much of a smooth talker he was. He was a charmer, but really what could we have done about that? And not a single person had backed out of going to his party tonight...not even Jake, Angela and I.

I was wearing super skinny jeans, that were nearly cutting off my circulation, and this blood red shirt. It was short sleeved and barely passed my mid rift. To complete the look I was wearing patent black high heeled shoes and my black leather jacket. I looked hot, even if I do say so myself. Edward arrived exactly at six, and took my straight to his place. I was surprised to find the party in full swing. As his date, I allowed him to hold my hand or wrapped his arm around my waist but that was that so far.

Jessica and Mike were in full make out session on the stairs, groaning and moaning very loudly. Tyler Crowley was taking a body shot off a very drunk Lauren Mallory on the Cullen's beautiful dinning room table. The rest of our school seemed either to be in the kitchen fixing drinks or dancing in the living room. I spotted Angela and Jake as Edward was getting me a drink. She gave me the subtle signal, a wink, before following Jake upstairs. To any on looker, it would look like two hormonal teenagers, drunk at a party, going to have sex. But to those in the know..i.e. Me, they were starting the next phase in the plan and giving my the signal to begin operation distract.

After talking with a few of his friends, I managed to pull Edward into the living room to dance. He was a good dancer, and I actually found myself having a good time. Every so often he would lean down to try to sneak a kiss, but I would move my head so he would get the cheek. The first time I did it he looked so rejected and sad, but I gave him what I hoped was a sexy smirk, and he seemed to assume I was playing hard to get...which I what I wanted him to think, and that livened him up and thought of it as a game.

After an two hour of dancing, drinking and talking, I caught Angela's wink once again as she and Jake slid back down the stairs, she was once again subtly telling me I was up to bat. I, once again was dancing with Edward, so I knew it wouldn't be difficult to get him to agree to what I had planned. I leaned forward and began kissing his neck. He tensed from shock at first, before relaxing into it and I'm almost certain he moaned a little. After a few moments I kissed up his neck, until I reached his ear lobe. I sucked on it for a few seconds before whispering "why don't we go up to your room?" his face was priceless, and I was trying so hard not to laugh. I allowed him to kiss me chastely once, which was actually pretty amazing, before he grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs, clearly thinking all his Christmas' had come at once.

He quickly led my up to what I assumed was his room. He reached in his pocket and brought out a key. He placed the key in the lock and twisted it, effectively opening the door. I was very impressed with Jakes ability to pick a lock. He allowed me to enter first and I couldn't help but be so proud of my friends hard work. It looked hilarious.

One the walls were varies cartoon characters posters...such as sponge bob square pants, mickey mouse and the yo gabba gabba crew. And I don't mean a few posters, I mean each wall was covered so you couldn't actually see the wall paper. Angela had stolen her twin brother's posters from there room for this, and me and Jake had gone out and bought a load ourselves.

How they had managed to get one of those red racing car bed's into the house without anyone knowing is beyond me...but there it is, sat proud with Disney sheets. Above the bed they had created a montage of picture all of me modelling, some in skimpy underwear and some fully clothed. His music collection had been transformed into that of a toddler, with CD's of nursery rhymes. And in the corner were a huge collection of stuffed animals.

I spun around to face Edward and gave him, what I hoped was a shocked expression, his seemed to mirror my own.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he yelled "WHAT'S HAPPENED TO MY ROOM!" his voice was filled with anger, but I caught a small piece of confusion.

"erm...Edward I'm gonna..." I pointed to the door to indicate that I wanted to leave but he stepped in my way.

"no Bella, please, you gotta believe me...someone's been up here...took all my stuff..." he face looked so confused.

"Edward the door was locked"

"i know..." he shook his head in confusion but I swear I've never seen this stuff in my life before..."

"i gotta go Edward" and I rushed to the door before I burst out laughing. I'm sure he heard my giggled in the hallway but he never came after me. I made my way to Angela and Jake who were stood by the door, waiting so we could make a swift exit. I heard Jake telling a few girls the direction to Edward's room and he told each girl desperately that Edward had asked him to tell the girl to meet him there. They sure were in for a shock. We hastily made our exit.

We jumped into the car and Jake sped off home. We were all silent, but all with a grin on our faces. I was the first to break the silence

"okay...what up with the bed?" I laughed.

"well, Jake decided to snoop around their attic and he found it...we thought it would be funny" Angela explained.

"well it was so worth it...you guys should have seen his face" I laughed.

"yeah well now I've gotta go tell two seven year olds why there yo gabba gabba posters are gone" I could tell Angela was really upset we wouldn't get her brother's posters back.

"tell them I wanted to borrow them for the night...I'll go to wall mart tomorrow morning, buy a load and drop them by, okay?" I offered.

"thanks Bella. That'll be great" she smiled.

XXX

We're making little progress on bringing his social status down. He seemed to be able to talk his way out of everything. It angered and amazed me. We were on our way to school, all three of us had started travelling in my car. It was easier and I got to spend more time with Jake and Angela, which was a bonus. Jake introduced me to all his friends, it seemed wiered that I'd been in school a few days and yet had only spoken to a handful of people. They were all really nice, and they accepted me into their group almost immediately, though I doubt a bunch of teenage boys would turn down an underwear model.

As we arrived to school, there he was, crowded by girls, stood next to his stupid shiny Volvo. The amount of girls there you would have thought he was handing out a million dollars not his phone number. _Jerk _Clearly he'd recovered from yet another of our pranks. _how is he doing this?  
_

I spent most of the morning, in vain trying to come up with another good prank, but everything I came up with was weak. I may as well just go up and hug him, the effect would be the same as any prank that I created. His ego would grow as would the cockiness.

So my whole morning was spent basically in my own personal bubble. If someone spoke to me, I had no idea and would have ignored them. _I actually feel guilty by a hypothetical situation._

Obviously biology was what I've been nervous about all day. What if he was onto me? what if he realised I'd been the one behind all these horrible things that had been happening to him? Edwards started working his charm on me and never mentioned the brownies or the party. Clearly his shame had been dissolved by the mass attention of every female in school this morning. i suddenly wished I'd stuck around after the party to see how he recovered from it. I know what he's doing when he talked to me and I can't seem to stop him or even remember that he's playing me. All he wants is to get into my pants, and yet I can's seem to remember that when he's actually talking to me. I turn to mush and sometimes, find myself flirting back. he seemed to be more determined to flirt with me after thinking we were going to have sex yesterday.

So when biology did come, I made sure I was prepared for Edward. However I was not prepared for Mr. Banner.

"so you're next assignment will be a paired piece. It will be worth half your grade. You must create a presentation on any of the topics we have covered so far on the syllabus. I've decided that it would make it easier on everyone, if you were just paired with the person sat next to you. Any questions?"

_What? Is he crazy?_

"WHAT?" I didn't mean to yell honestly, but I was so shocked I couldn't keep it in.

"problem Miss. Swan? Mr. Banner asked

"yeah, problem Miss. Swan?" Edward mocked. Giving me the most arrogant grin possible.

"I'm sorry sir, but I need a good grade to catch up with the work missed.." I hope this excuse works "..and as you said yourself, Edwards yet to complete an assignment or hand in any homework" if he didn't buy that I don't know what I could do.

"that's my reasoning for pairing you two together. I'm hoping you will be the incentive Edward needs to complete this assignment, knowing how much you need this grade. And also Edwards a very bright kid when he puts his mind to it. With a bit of effort he could be a straight A student, but he chooses otherwise".

With that he walks away, leaving me stuck with Edward as a partner.

He leaned over, totally invading my personal space, and said,

"so your place or mine?" I hated staying at school after 4.00pm. I found it kinda creepy. So there was no way I was gonna suggest going the the library. I couldn't take him to mine, everyone knew where chief Swan lived and they knew his daughter. Edward might not have figured it out yet, but he sure would if Charlie just popped up in my house. So that left one place.

"yours" I had to suppress the groan. Alone with Edward Cullen? In his house? _Oh this is not good!_

So we made plans, for me to follow him home. I had no idea where his house was, he tried to give me directions but they were complicated. So the only option was for me to follow him. He made some joke about how he knew I wanted him, and this stalking only proved it. _If only you knew_

Jake and Angela said they didn't mind getting the bus home, I felt bad but they insisted it was fine with them. They actually found it funny. _They won't find it so funny if he breaks my resolve and I turn into his next victim._

So here I am. Sat in Edward Cullen kitchen. Working on our presentation. We made idle chat. I was actually surprised that he was able to have a full conversion without flirting or making crude innuendoes. After about half and hour his phone rang. I tried not to listen, but he made no move to leave the room, or gave and indication that it was private.

"hey! What's up?...no I'm not busy..." _oh thanks "..._oh really? I never even noticed...okay well I'll swing by in a few. Okay...see 'ya" _well that looks like our afternoon works over. _

I can't believe he's ending this work, this important work, to probably go see one of his floozies.

"Bella I need to pop out..." he started before I interrupted.

"...we've only just started this! I need a good grade, we can't flunk this. Half an hour work is not good enough" I said sternly.

"actually I was wondering if you wanted to come. I'll only be like 10 minutes and then we can come back and continue. But I really need to go now".

"Edward, no offence but going to see you're bone head friends isn't exactly urgent". I couldn't help getting annoyed.

He just sighed, shook his head, stood up and said, "come on" so I had not option but to follow. I grabbed my bag before I got in his Volvo, crossed my arms over my chest and huffed. He just rolled his eyes at me and started driving.

What surprised me was when we pulled up to the children's hospital. Why would be be coming here. I suddenly felt like the biggest jerk ever. He obviously had a sick relative and here I was causing a scene about nothing.

He got out and walked around the car to open my door. He placed his hand on the small of my back and started walking. Before we got to the entrance he turned to me.

"promise me, what your about to see, you won't tell anyone at school about"

"Edward what's going on? Do you have a sick relative?"

he sighed and said "not exactly" but then started walking.

I was completely lost in this hospital, it was basically a maze, he was taking me to a specific ward but I couldn't help wonder if maybe he was lost as well.

He stopped outside a large door, and turned to me again "all of these children are seriously ill Bella." with that he walked in.

"EDWARD!" they all yelled as he walked in.

"hey guys, this is Bella"

"hi Bella" a few mumbled in my direction.

"hey" I replied

"ewward will you weed me a stowy now?" a small girl no more than three asked. She was wearing barbie pj's and looked incredibly sweet.

"I'm sorry sweet pea, I' just here to pick up my wallet, but I'll read to you on Saturday as normal okay?"

"bewa will you?" she asked as she handed me a book. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to her bad. As I was reading to her, she fell asleep against me, so I tucked her into bed and left her book beside her.

"Edward what's going on? You work here?"

"no I volunteer here. I come every Saturday, and sometimes during the week."

"that's amazing of you" I was actually in awe of him

"no these kids are amazing" he then started telling me there stories. They were so young to have gone through such things. After hearing about Poppy's (the girl I'd read to) story I found myself crying.

"do you think I would be able to come with you sometimes?" I asked as more tears started pouring

"of course" he smiled. I'd found this increasable sweet side to Edward Cullen that no one else knew existed. He wasn't the obnoxious arrogant jackass that was all for show. He was this amazing sweet kind man, too afraid to show his real self to our social group. I'd seen the real Edward Cullen and I liked him

"hey you;re crying. Do you have a tissue?" he said looking around noting there weren't any available.

"there's some in my bag, can you grab me one?" I asked as I turned to look at the kids that were now playing together.

Edward suddenly grabbed me by the top of my arms and dragged my out the room.

"hey what are you..." but he interrupted

"...it was you" he growled holding the receipt for the pubic lice cream, I'd forgotten I'd put it in my bag, so that I knew there was no way Charlie would find it.

"why? Why would you do this? You've made my life hell! And on purpose? the cream in my bag...my room was that you? my phone number all being handed out like candy?...oh hell! did you put something in those brownies? I just thought you were a crap chef! What the hells wrong with you?" he yelled at me. _He's yelling at me?_

"oh I'll tell you exactly what's wrong with me..."

**please please please review. I will love you forever if you review! **


	8. remember me now?

**Revenge is the Sweetest thing.**

**A/N. Thank you so much for your reviews. I was a bit worried that I rushed into Edward finding out, but all the reviews so far are positive so I'm glad it do. Once again I have a huge thank you list. So thanks to, GuardianD, one2love, mabby757, gonewiththerain09,twilightlvr4vr, TWILIGHTnmECLIPSEbd911, lionnara, crazybeautifuldisaster, , Katie13Cullen13, picquiao, ariez3427, NO-he's my monkey man, lorri-cullen anfd Jen Dixon. I love all your reviews so much so please please keep them coming. Don't panic if your worried that now Edward knows, the story is finished, it wouldn't be very good if I left it before he got the girl now would it? **

**Once again I own nothing, sadly.**

**So lets get on with it...**

**Chapter 8: Remember me now?**

_"...it was you" he growled holding the receipt for the pubic lice cream, I'd forgotten I'd put it in my bag, so that I knew there was no way Charlie would find it._

_"why? Why would you do this? You've made my life hell! And on purpose? What the hells wrong with you?" he yelled at me. He's yelling at me?_

_"oh I'll tell you exactly what's wrong with me..."_

oh god what should I do? Should I confess now? We hadn't planned this. _Jake! I need help!_

"...quit staling Bella. Just tell me. What are you jealous? You want me and your jealous of all the other girls right? Jesus Bella there are other ways to..." I couldn't listen to any more of his dribble. He obviously has scrambled eggs for brains.

"...oh me god!" I yelled. Interrupting him."if you got your head out of your ass for like ten minutes, maybe you would see clearly for once. Yeah sure, I'm jealous. I'm jealous of all those people you could have bullied but didn't. All those people who's life you could have made hell but didn't..." he just stood there with a confused look on his face. He wasn't getting it.

"...I'm jealous of all those girls you could have taken to prom and humiliated but didn't. Because there's only one person you wanted to take to prom wasn't there Edward? Yeah, because you have the genius plan of taking me, and dumping the chocolate fountain over me. Creative I'll give you that, but not very original. So that's what this is. Revenge. Payback. I wanted to give you a glimpse of what you put me through. I wanted to make your life hell for a change."

realisation came over his facial features. His face softened from the hard glare he was giving me before. He looked almost sorry. Almost guilty.

"Bella..." he started. But I couldn't listen. I didn't want to hear anything he has to say. I don't care what he wants to say. It means nothing to me. Nothing he says is even real. Its all lies. Hell I wouldn't put it past him, if taking me here was just lies. A way to get into my pants.

So I turned on my heel and started towards the entrance. I knew he was following me, but I wasn't giving him the satisfaction.

"Bella!" he yelled. He wanted me to stop. To talk. To worm his way back into my affections. That's why I didn't stop. I knew that if I did, he would be able to talk his way out of it. Like he's always ale to.

"Bella, where are you going? It's raining and I'm your ride!" he was still yelling. But even for a million dollars I wouldn't get in that car with him.

"I'd rather walk" I said. Barely above a whisper. But he heard. I knew because his footsteps stopped following me. I could feel his state in the back of my head. I could actually feel his guilt pouring out of him. Overwhelming me. I almost felt bad, because he was drowning in his own guilt. How sick is that?

The hospital isn't far from my house. The rain was hard and heavy, but it woke me up. I was alert and prepared. It helped me think. Helped me understand the situation I was now in. Just when I see the real him. Just when he shows me this vulnerable and loving side, that he's too afraid to show anybody but me, its all ruined. He knows who I am. And I can't deny who he is, my former bully. So now we'll go back to how we were before. I'll be treated like something he stepped on. Edward Cullen won't want anything to do with me now. He won't even try to get me to sleep with him (not that I ever would) but he knows who I'll am, probably the only girl he wouldn't want that way. It kinda makes me feel like a failure as a girl. The biggest man-whore in the world didn't want me.

What's wrong with me? Why am I doing this to myself? Edward Cullen's the one in the wrong here. Not me. He should be the one feeling bad, not me.

I got home, soaking wet. I looked like a drowned rat, and I didn't even care. I just wanted to sleep. Just forget this afternoon ever happened. Escape reality even if its only for a few hours.

But of course that wasn't to be. Even in my sub-conscious I thought of him. I lived in my dreams and my reality. It was only now that I realised who much my life was occupied with Edward Cullen. Whether it was, planning pranks, actually getting revenge, thinking about him, trying to avoid him, dreaming of him. No matter what I'm doing he's always in the front of my mind. No matter what the motive.

I was just laying there. To be honest I couldn't move. I was still tiered, but I was scared to sleep. I knew I would see his face. And I just didn't want to see him now. Tomorrow at school would be bad enough.

But my peace and quite wasn't to be. I'd heard Charlie come home an hour ago. I heard him take his coat and shoes off. I'd heard him make himself a snack. Heard him come looking for, tucking me in bed, when I pretended to be asleep. So it surprised me that he was the one to wake me.

"Bells, I'm going round to Billy's tonight. We're playing poker with a few of the guys. You've erm..got a friend downstairs" he shrugged.

I gasped. I'd totally forgotten that Jake was coming round. He always come round after school. And he usually stays longer if Billy's having the guys over for poker. I'm such a rotten friend. I should have remembered. He's been sitting downstairs for God-Knows how long, whilst I've been wallowing in my misery.

I ran downstairs, I know it was stupid, but I didn't want him to wait a second longer. It would only add to my guilt. I burst through the living room door,

"Jake I'm so sorry, I totally..." and there he was. Sat on my settee looking as much of a sex God as always. His eyes held so much pain and torture. But it was too soon. The wound was still fresh.

"Edward...what are you doing here?" I whispered. I couldn't bring myself to look at him. My gaze feel on the wall behind his head.

"we need to talk. You need to let me explain...please Bella" he begged. I wanted to say yes. I wanted him to explain himself and apologize. I wanted to forget this whole ugly incident and move on. But I couldn't speak. My mouth was dry and my throat felt like it had closed up.

"please. Five minutes. Give me five minutes" he begged. I couldn't turn him down. I wanted to know as much as he wanted to tell.

"five minutes" I crooked out. I sat at the opposite side of the settee of him. I didn't want to look him in the eyes, ad sitting next to him gave me the perfect excuse. I moved myself so we weren't touching. In fact we were sat further apart than we would in biology.

"when we first started picking on you. We were all going through a pretty tough problems. You see... my brother, sister and I had recently been told that we were adopted. I hated everyone. I just saw red everywhere I went. I wanted people to understand, and no matter how many times people said they did, they didn't really. No one can actually understand the pain. My whole life was turned upside down. I found out my biological father is an alcoholic wife beater who's target was my mother. My biological mother just left one day. Left me with this...this monster. Luckily he did the right thing by giving me up, but the pain of finding something out like that was terrible..." he trailed off in thought

"I never knew you were adopted. I'm sorry". I whispered what else could I say. Nothing. So that's what I did.

"please don't apologise Bella." he sighed "I guess it was kinda obvious that we were. I mean, we're all the same age, but not triplets. I just guess no one looked that closely. Anyway, when we started picking on you, it was relief. That I could make someone feel how I was feeling. That bad. Don't get me wrong. I was utterly disgusted in myself. After a while we all started feeling better about it. And I don't know if you remember but that's when we stopped the bullying. When I asked you to prom, when I said all those things. I meant them. I liked you Bella. Hell, I still like you. And I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend. I told Alice. Asked for advice, what was the best way to do so. Anyway somehow Rosalie found out. She told me she thought it was sick. Us together. She said that if I didn't do something to you at prom. She'd just make both our lives hell for the rest of school. That's why I did it. I thought that if I hurt you, it might be better than whatever she had planned. I never wanted you to leave. It killed me. I tried to look for you. I even went to phoenix, 'cause I remembered that's where you were born. I didn't even know what part, I just kinda wandered around. Emmett, Alice and Jasper tried to help as well. We tried to get into the school records but we got caught and put in detention. So then I tried to add you on facebook, but by this point you were already famous, so there was a bunch of "Bella Swans" and I had no idea if it was actually..."

"...hang on a minute" I interrupted him "...you knew who I...I mean you remem...I mean I thought..." I couldn't make sense of any of it. He knew?

"Bella, of course I knew who you were. You were my first love I wasn't going to forget"

"L..love?" I squeaked out.

"I know we weren't friends in school. And I hardly knew you. But that night I took you to prom, you know before the..well that was the greatest night of my life".

I couldn't speak. Was her serious? Did he really just say all those things? He must have took my silence as my want for him to keep speaking, because he continued,

"after you left, that's when I become this...man-whore" he shook his head slowly. "I was trying to full the gap you left. But nothing worked.." I finally looked up at him. Tears were threatening to spill over. His voice was a harsh, hard whisper. "...I slept with girls and after I got what I wanted..I just stopped caring. But I couldn't stop. I just wanted the aching you left to stop. But I hate myself. I'm so disgusted in myself that I can't even look in the mirror any more. I can't look at Carlisle and Esme in the eyes any more. They pretend they don't know, but I a few of the girls parents have told them. They just can't hide the utter disappointment in their eyes and it makes me feel like shit. Do you know that since you've come back to town I haven't been with another girl? It's like you occupy my mid 24/7. I'll understand if you can never forgive me. I know I deserve it. And even if, by some miracle, you decide you can, I'll still spend the rest of my life making it up to you". _What the hell do you say to something like that? _

"can you Bella? I need to know what I'm working with here.." he said with a humourless laugh. The had tears still streaming down his cheeks, and the pain was still obvious in his eyes "..please. Can you try to forgive me, I know I don't deserve it but..." he was staring at me so intently, that I was lost for words. My mouth wouldn't move and I couldn't form words. I just sat there with my mouth hanging open, looking like a fish.

After a while, and I still hadn't found the words the speak, he sighed sadly and stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow Bella. I'll make sure of it" and with that he left.

What the hell am I going to do? How is this happening? This isn't my plan! _Oh god._

I was just about to make my way back upstairs, when I noticed it. A single white rose laying on the coffee table with a note next to it/ I picked up the note, it read,

_this rose only holds half of your beauty. The rose is only a symbol of beauty. The beauty on the surface. You are able to show it inside and out. I know words mean nothing, and I don't deserve your forgiveness, but that doesn't mean I won't stop trying for it. _

_Yours always,_

_love Edward_

I'm so screwed!

**My names Beth and I'm a review-aholic. Please help feed my addiction. :)**


	9. you've been listening?

**Revenge is the sweetest thing.**

**A/N. Once again guys, I was shocked at the amount of reviews I got. I love them all so please please please keep them coming :) I have another long, thank you, list so..**

**thank you, haterlovetohateme1234, NO-he's my monkey man, TWILIGHTnmECLIPSEbd911, , Twilightgurl11917, wolfgirlrules, TALA. AKA. WOLF, lionnara, one2love, twilightlvr4vr, lissarose, Ariez3427 and KickAssMasen18. **

**so some of you are worried that now Edward knows and he's apologized that all will be forgiven. But Bella's not that easy. And I don't think none of you have realised that none of the other Cullen's have been around. That will all become clear soon too, not this chapter but soon :) **

**so once again I'm gonna beg for reviews. Please please please. I'll give you cookies if you do. (these are metaphorical cookies) **

**anyways as I'm sure you're all aware of, I don't own twilight. :( that makes me sad. **

**Well I' gonna shut up now and lets get on with the story...**

**Chapter 9: you've been listening?**

_I was just about to make my way back upstairs, when I noticed it. A single white rose laying on the coffee table with a note next to it/ I picked up the note, it read,_

_this rose only holds half of your beauty. The rose is only a symbol of beauty. The beauty on the surface. You are able to show it inside and out. I know words mean nothing, and I don't deserve your forgiveness, but that doesn't mean I won't stop trying for it. _

_Yours always,_

_love Edward_

_I'm so screwed!_

I look like shit and I don't even care. _Yeah that's what two hours of sleep will do to you. _I have dark circles under my eyes, my hair making me look like I've been electrocuted, and I'm already late for school so I have no time to even attempt to do anything with it. I pulled it up into a messy bun, but a tiny bit of make-up on. I almost died when I realised I've come out in a few pimples, so I sent a few minutes I didn't have to spear, trying to cover the ugly red blotches. I showed on some jeans, long sleeved t-shirt, my UGGs and then was out the door, in my car and heading to school. In all the rush to school, I hadn't even thought of Edward Cullen. But I sure as hell did when I pulled up and there he was, stood next to my usual parking space.

I could tell he'd had as rough a nights sleep as I had. He had purple marks under each eye, his hair was even more of a mess than usual, and his eyes looked so tired, as though he could actually fall asleep whilst stood there. I didn't want a confrontation now. I just wanted today to be over with. When he said he'd see me tomorrow, I assumed he meant in biology, not as soon as I arrived to school.

I hadn't even realised I was in my own little "Bella Word" until Edward opened my door for me. A small smile on his lips. I braced myself for the questions, the apologizing, the guilty looks but he surprised me when he simply asked

"can I walk you to your first class?" his usual crooked grin was off, it was less intense.

I may have been shattered beyond belief, but I could still work out the time.

"Edward, I'm already late, if you walk me you'll be even later than you already are. You'll get detention." I know I shouldn't care but I did.

He just rolled his eyes and said "English right?" I gave up trying to convince him, it was getting me no where, so I just nodded.

I was a bit worried he would try something bold, like grabbing my hand, or putting his arm around my waist, but he kept his hands to himself. We walked in comfortable silence and when we got to English he said good buy and that was it. However it didn't stop Angela seeing. She gave me a questioning look but didn't push it. To which I was grateful. I didn't plan on telling any one about what happened between me and Edward. I didn't want to tell that he knew who I was. And what I'd been doing. And I defiantly didn't want to tell them of Edward's adoption and all the other things he had told me. I may have pulled some nasty thing on him, but I would never go as far as to spread personal information about him around.

To say I was nervous for biology, would be understating it. The butterfly's in my stomach gave me no indication as to whether they were about anticipation for seeing Edward, or nerves to what he might say. I hadn't seen him since he walked me to class. But sure enough there he was sitting at our desk. He didn't look at me as I entered. He didn't look at my as I placed my bag down and pulled the chair out. He didn't look at me as I sat down and purposefully looked at him. He kept his eyes trained down, looking at his hands that were interlocked with each other. I was about to say something. I had no idea what, I just know I couldn't take the uncomfortable silence any more, but Mr. Banner's entrance interrupter us.

Biology was as dull as always. But I couldn't even say that the lesson was dull because I wasn't paying any attention. I could see Edward watching me from the corner of his eye. But every time I looked to meet his gaze, he looked away. I had no idea what was going on with him. I'd never thought Edward Cullen could ever act like this. So unsure and vulnerable. So human. I was just about to give up the idea with conversing with him at all today when he slipped a piece of paper to me.

_You look beautiful today_

I knew what he was doing. He was doing what I wanted. Which was to stopped apologizing. He was, I suppose you could say, trying to "woo" me. I liked it. I liked it a lot. But that doesn't mean I was going to make it easy on him.

**I look like complete ad utter crap. I've ha like no sleep.**

_Well you always look beautiful to me._

I know its stupid, considering I'm a model, and I get told I'm beautiful on a daily basis. But when he said it, I blushed bright red and my stomach started to do flip flops. I didn't know what to say to that so I didn't say anything. But sure enough another note was passed my way

_can we have lunch together today? I think we should talk._

Here was my problem. I wanted to talk. I wanted to hear what he had to say. I wanted to ask all the questions that are floating around in my head, but should we do so, that publicly?

**I don't think lunch is a good idea. Neither of us are exactly shy of attention around here. How bout mine tonight? After school.**

I know it was a bold move. I'd never had a boy at my house, purposefully, apart from Jake, but I don't think he counts.

_Sure I'd love to. Should I come over straight after school?_

I just looked to him and nodded. And that was it for the rest of the lesson. He didn't speak. Neither did I. He didn't look at me, and I didn't him. When the bell rang for lunch, we said a civil good buy and walked our separate ways.

"so Ange said Cullen walked you to English?" Jake asked. His eyebrows raised.

"yeah" was my reply. If I kept it to a simple story, and barely spoke I was a good liar. But other than that I was a terrible liar. My mother always said my face was like an open book. Don't get me wrong, I felt bad lying to Jake, I'd never lied to him before. But I knew Jake. I knew that if I told him everything about Edward, it would be town gossip within an hour.

"so what did he want?" he pushed. I sometimes wish they guy would give me a break.

"nothing just...flirting I guess" I lied. Jake narrowed his eyes at me. He knew I was lying.

Oh God the word vomit "... I mean you know Edward, he only wants one thing right? And I know that so maybe...I mean... he kinda...so I just left him and went to English..." it was like I had an outer body experience. Like I could see it happening but in no way could prevent it. I'd always suffer from word vomit when I lie. Hence why if I don't talk to much I'm a good liar. But if I have to speak, my mouth loses any kinda word filter, and words just start pouring out.

Jake gave me one last, long look, which basically said "I'm on to you". I didn't speak for the rest of lunch. I didn't speak for the rest of the day. I was stewing over what I was going to say to Edward. What he was going to say to me. And before I knew it, I was at my house waiting for Edward to show up. He said he'd come over straight after school. Which meant he should be here any minute.

Maybe I should change. _But would that look like I was trying to impress him?_ But I want to impress him. _Yeah but I don't want him to know that._

As I was having this important, inward battle with myself, I almost didn't hear the knock at the door. I ran to the door without thinking about it. But then decided to wait a few seconds before answering. _But what happens if he can see you shadow under the door, then your just gonna look like more of a freak._

With that I opened the door. He was as gorgeous as ever. His face broke out into this genuine massive grin as I invited him in. we sat in the living room for a few minutes, before I couldn't take it any longer and broke the silence.

"okay, so I understand why you did it. I can even to an extent understand Alice and Emmett. But why Rosalie and Jasper?"

"Well Rosalie's use to every guy wanting her. She's use to guys wanting her so much they would so anything for her. But I never saw her that way. One day, I confided in her about my feelings...for you...I thought she was a friend, I thought she could give me some advice. But instead she just got really mad. Started yelling. She got really mad. She started saying stuff like, people like "us" don't date people like "you". She said if we started dating I would ruin my chanced of ever getting out of Forks. That you'd tie me down and wouldn't let me go. She said that if I asked you out, she'd tell everyone that they couldn't be friends with me any more. I was just a kid that was worried about fitting in. I know I shouldn't have cared what she said, what she did. But she was so convincing that I couldn't not listen to her. I'm sorry"

"please stop apologizing. But why Jasper?"

"Rosalie kinda made him too. See everyone of us knew he liked Alice. Apart from Alice. And rose said that if he didn't go along with it, then she'd make sure Alice would never want anything to do with him. She said the same to Alice about Jasper. And Emmett he was like a love sick puppy. He wears rose-tinted glasses when he sees Rosalie. She couldn't do anything wrong in his eyes" he sighed sadly.

"so all of it was down to Rosalie? Why does she hate me so much? What have I done to her?"

"Bella you've done nothing. She's twisted. She enjoys other peoples pain. I guess you could say it was my fault. If I'd never told her, that I liked you, you wouldn't have even been on her radar. I could have saved you from all of this... I should have saved you from all of this" he whispered the last part. Tears began to well up in his eyes again, and I couldn't bare the thought of him crying again. I reached over and grabbed his hand.

"I can't say I fully forgive you. That'll take some time. But I understand." I squeezed his hand. "hey, do you wanna stay from some dinner?" we'd been talking for ages and I was starving, but I didn't want him to go yet. If he left I would be alone with my thoughts. And I wasn't ready for that.

"if its not too much trouble.." he trailed off. Clearly he didn't want to leave either.

So he followed me through to the kitchen. He offered to help, but I told him that he's a guest and that I prefer cooking on my own, so he sat at the table and we talked. We talked about everything. Nothing big and heavy. But the small stuff. The stuff that makes a person. And I actually found myself having a good time.

But there was something I needed to tell him.

"you know you made my life hell right...I was scared to go to school...I use to pretend to be sick..." I trailed off and started sobbing. He jumped up and grabbed me in his arms. It was so comforting that I couldn't and didn't want to push him away. His scent enveloped me. I felt so safe and warm. I didn't ever want him to let go.

" I know Bella. And words can't express how sorry I am..." but he was interrupted.

"well this is cosy" Jake said as he appeared through the door. Edward was still holding me, and by the look on Jakes face I didn't want him to let go.

"when I heard rumours about you two in school, I must admit I was shocked. I didn't believe it. But clearly I was a fool" he spat. His eyes stuck on Edwards hands around me,

"Jake its not what..." I tried but again he interrupted.

"..oh I know exactly what it is Bella. I've been outside for about ten minutes. Listening to you guys. Seems like you've made quite the friendship Bells"

"You've been listening? Of all the sneaky things to do Jake"

"don't go the moral high ground on me Bella. You know when you were away, I didn't believe any of the gossip about you sleeping around. About you being this big slut.." I tensed as he said it "...but seeing this only proves its true. That you'll sleep with anyone. You're nothing but a slut Bella. Both of you. You're nothing but a whore Bella.."

I was about to give him a piece of my mind, when Edward, so fast I didn't even see him move, was suddenly in front of Jake, and smacked him right in the face. That was defiantly a broke nose.

"talk to me however you want. But if you ever, EVER, speak to Bella like that again, a broken nose will be the least of your worries. Do you understand me dog?" Edward was livid. Seething with anger. And I was in complete awe of him.

**Please review...all the cool kids are doing it :)**


	10. save Port Angeles children's hospital

**Revenge is the sweetest thing.**

**A/N. Wow I love you guys and I love you're reviews :) I have another huge thank you list, and I have some from chapter 8, because I posted yesterday without checking my reviews and some of you had reviews, so I apologize for that. **

**So I want to say thank you to, Jen Dixon, lucy817, pacquiao, jayd-n33, NO-he's my monkey man (wow that was one awesome review!), TALA. AKA. WOLF, lionnara, crazybeautifuldisaster, taralynn09, Esme Nicole Cullen, Maggie Davis, ilovetwilightgradof2018, lorri-cullen, colorguardgirl01, twilightlvr4vr, Ariez3427 and KickAssMasen18****.**

**I think that's everyone including those I missed last time... I hope so anyway.**

**Well as I'm sure your all aware that I own nothing. **

**So lets get on with it...**

**chapter 10: save Port Angeles children's hospital**

_"don't go the moral high ground on me Bella. You know when you were away, I didn't believe any of the gossip about you sleeping around. About you being this big slut.." I tensed as he said it "...but seeing this only proves its true. That you'll sleep with anyone. You're nothing but a slut Bella. Both of you. You're nothing but a whore Bella.."_

_I was about to give him a piece of my mind, when Edward, so fast I didn't even see him move, was suddenly in front of Jake, and smacked him right in the face. That was defiantly a broke nose._

_"talk to me however you want. But if you ever, EVER, speak to Bella like that again, a broken nose will be the least of your worries. Do you understand me dog?" Edward was livid. Seething with anger. And I was in complete awe of him._

"just leave Jake" I pleaded. He was sat on the floor, nose covered in blood, with Edward stood over him. He deserved that punch, but I knew if he didn't leave now he'd only get another...and probably another. And I didn't want to see him beaten within an inch of his life...C_harlie would freak._

"I see how it is. Well don't come running to me when this.." he gestured between me and Edward "...all goes hideously wrong" and with that he stood up and stomped his way to the door. se_riously? What is he like three?_

Edward didn't speak. I didn't speak. We just stood there in this awkward silence. I was beginning to wonder if that had really happened, but I saw Edwards knuckles covered with blood so I knew it was all too real. I grabbed his hand to see the damage up close. He jumped at our sudden contact, obviously not exception either of to wake from this weird trace that had just over come us. His hand wasn't bad. Just a few cuts, so I pulled him over to the sink so I could wash the blood off. He winced as the cold water ran over his flesh.

"why Jake?" I asked. I needed to break the tension. The awkwardness.

"huh?" was his only response.

"why Jake? Why did you pick on Jake? It was only you, not the others...why?" I answered, realising that my earlier statement was kinda random, if your outside my head.

He sighed deeply, and even looked a little flushed. Pink spilled out onto his cheeks. "Jake, as I'm sure you know, had the same kind of feelings that I did...for you..." I nodded. Jake was always forthcoming with his emotions. Never hid anything. "...well he, and I don't know how, but he found out about my feelings, and decided to make it very, very clear, that you two...were...together..."

"he did what!" I yelled. I was seeing red. I was as angry as Edward was a few minutes ago. I just wished Jake was still here so I could use him as my own personal punch bag.

"I told him, I knew you weren't dating him and that if I wanted to make my feelings clear to you, he couldn't stop me. He got pretty angry and we kinda...sort of...have a bit of a fight over you..." he said stumbling over his words. It was all too clear now. The time Jake showed up at school with a black eye and a busted lip. He'd told me him and Seth had joined some boxing club. _Wow how stupid were you to buy that one._

But funnily enough, I don't remember Edward ever coming to school looking as though he taken a good beating. _Well no need to ask who won that fight._

He looked at me. His eyes burning into mine. When he saw I had nothing to say, he began to speak.

"can I ask you something?" he voice was unsure and some what nervous.

"yeah" I replied. What could he want to ask? Now I was nervous.

"what rumours was he talking about?" well at least it was an easy to explain answer.

"you never heard any of them?"

"well yeah, but I never knew what was rumour and what was the truth..." he trailed off.

I sighed and looked him in the eye again. I was still holding his hand but I didn't want to let go.

"being in the business I'm in, people like to think they know the truth. When I first began modelling I was just thrust into the limelight. It was like I woke up one day and suddenly this huge spotlight was on me. I couldn't do anything without everyone knowing about it. So other people, people's who's, lets say, who's spotlights were fading, began clinging onto me. They'd tell people we were dating or we were sleeping together, one guy even said we were engaged, but none of it was true. I liked to keep to myself. Its really hard for me to trust people. I've never had... I mean I've never..." I know it shouldn't be, but it was hard to talk to Edward about my virgin status, but luckely he saved me.

"... I understand" he chuckled.

"I just can't believe Jake said those things... I really thought we were friends"

"and the princess and the prince lived happily ever after"

"Bewwa will I mawwy a pwince when I grow up?" Becky asked. Her blonde hair was spilled over her pillow, her sparkly blue eyes were droopy and I could tell she was about to drop off to sleep any second.

She was snuggled down in her barbie sheets, a lazy smile on her face. She'd just had surgery on her kidneys. They were failing and no one knew why. She had to have a transplant, and was in recovery now. She was very uncomfortable, but couldn't help smiling that the nurse had given her special barbie bed covers. I was sat in the chair beside her bed, that her mother usually occupies, but I'd convinced her to take a break and go grab a coffee.

"I don't know sweetie. Do you know any princes?" I asked playing along. I knew she was going falling to sleep, but I couldn't leave her to get to sleep alone. The nurses had told us she'd been having nightmares for the last few nights,

"is Ewward a pwince? I'll mawwy him" I couldn't help but laugh at that. She, however didn't see the humour and just drifted off the sleep. I looked over at Edward and was desperately trying not to burst into hysterics. He was sat on the floor, with Bree and Jane, each one of them with a doll in their hand. Bree and Jane were both seven. They were never apart always playing together. Their beds were next to each other and when one was asleep so was the other. Bree was in because she'd recently undergone an appendicitis, but it had become infected so she had to stay in. Jane on the other hand was suffering a serious heart condition and needed constant monitoring. They'd only met a few days ago, but were already claiming to be best friends.

They'd originally asked me to play dolls, but I'd promised Becky I would read to her. I couldn't bare to see their little faces so sad, so I suggested that maybe, if they asked nicely, Edward might play. He was watching a few of the boys on some games console so he wasn't busy. Clearly their sad faces pulled on his heart strings, because there he was, sat on the floor, his legs crossed, with a blonde haired doll in one hand and a face of utter confusion as he tried to keep up with whatever game Jane and Bree had created.

I have to give him credit though. Most guys would never play dolls with two little girls, especially with someone watching. But he didn't seem to care. He wasn't doing this for himself. He was doing it for two sick little girls and if it brought smiles to their faces he would do it, even if he had no idea what was going on. His eyes met mine and his face broke into a huge grin. A genuine smile not the false one he puts on for show. He was showing me the real him, and I couldn't look away.

"Edward!" both girls yelled, annoyed he wasn't paying attention.

"what?" he chuckled. Both girls faces were annoyed, but Bree caught me looking and her expression changed. She totally knew Edward was looking at me. She nudged Jane and tilted her head in my direction, when she looked Janes face changed to the same as Brees. The shared a private whisper before Jane turned to Edward.

"Edward, do you love Bella?" she asked cutting right to the chase.

Edward began having a coughing fit, and asked "what?" between coughs. I covered my face with my hands, trying to cover my laughter, but I obviously didn't do a good job because they soon turned to me

"Bella, do you love Edward?"

"huh?" was my genius reply. Both girls shared knowing looks before saying,

"we think you should get married" in unison. It was kinda creepy how they did that.

Me and Edward shared confused and uncomfortable looks before we both started laughing as well, at the randomness of this conversation. I wish the real world was as simple as the way kids saw it.

We stayed there a couple more hours. I took over doll duty, I'd never seen anyone look as relieved as Edward did at that moment. I did find it funny how the girls named two dolls Bella and Edward and made them get married..._very subtle ladies._

It was about 2.00pm when we left. We'd been there four hours and time just seemed to fly by. We go there a few hours after school most days and then a couple hours Saturday mornings. After we go to either mine or Edwards and work on our biology project. We were becoming fast friends. It was an easy and comfortable friendship now, that we've gotten over all our problems. It had been two weeks since Edward hit Jake. Jake still wasn't speaking to me. Not that I care. He shuns me in school and its making Angela uncomfortable. I hate making her chose so I opted to sit alone at lunch. I wasn't alone for long though. Edward ditched all his football friends and now sits with me at lunch. It was uncomfortable a first, just him and me, but now I wouldn't have it any other way. I still hadn't fully forgiven him yet, and he knew that. He was being patient and hasn't given up trying for my forgiveness. And knew he never would.

As we were walking out of the hospital, a woman was stood at the door handing out flyers. She gave me the bright yellow paper, and it read:

"_save Port Angeles' Children's hospital"_

"Edward what's this?" I asked.

"the hospital doesn't have enough funding to stay open. Fund-raising has been going for months, but they still can't raise enough" his face dropped as he said this.

"what will happen to all these kinds?" if they close the hospital, these kids will either have to move further from home, or go to Port Angeles general hospital, which isn't as children friendly.

He shrugged sadly. He didn't know. We needed to do something. We needed to stop this happening.

"we need to do something. We need to stop this". I had no idea what we could do me we needed to so something.

"I have an idea but I'll need your help..."

**my addiction hasn't yet been fully satisfied. Please review! :)**


	11. oh hey rose

**Revenge is the sweetest thing.**

**A/N. Wow you guys are actually amazing! I love your reviews. I know last chapter isn't the most exciting but I needed it to set the scene for the next chapters. And I also know Jakes being a jerk right now, but don't worry all will end well, so just enjoy the ride... lol :)**

**I have another huge list of thanks to make so...thank you lissarose, lionnara, xXTwilightLover259Xx, NO- he's my monkey man, lucy817, Bellaangel383, ilovetwilightsagagradof2018, Maggie Davis, Twilightluver26, TALA. AKA. WOLF, taralynn09, twilightlvr4vr, paige.h, Ariez3427, haterslovetohateme1234 and JennyBtheJellyBean. **

**Chapter 11: oh hey rose...**

_As we were walking out of the hospital, a woman was stood at the door handing out flyers. She gave me the bright yellow paper, and it read:_

_"save Port Angeles' Children's hospital"_

_"Edward what's this?" I asked._

_"the hospital doesn't have enough funding to stay open. Fund-raising has been going for months, but they still can't raise enough" his face dropped as he said this._

_"what will happen to all these kinds?" if they close the hospital, these kids will either have to move further from home, or go to Port Angeles general hospital, which isn't as children friendly._

_He shrugged sadly. He didn't know. We needed to do something. We needed to stop this happening._

_"we need to do something. We need to stop this". I had no idea what we could do me we needed to so something._

_"I have an idea but I'll need your help..."_

"a song?" Edward asked. His eyebrows were burrowed and his face in utter confusion. We were on our way over to his house, from the hospital, to work on our biology project when I told him my idea.

"yeah. We can sell it and all the profit can go to the hospital. And if that's still not enough, maybe I could talk to the management at Victoria's secret and see if maybe they could do a charity show. We could have it here in Forks and then we could..."

"whoa whoa whoa!" Edward chuckled, interrupting me "...one idea at a time okay? Now back to this song. How is that gonna help?" normally someone's lack of trust in my ideas would be annoying, and I would have given him a piece of my mind, however I was too excited about it to care at the moment. My mind was working one hundred miles per hour, so I had no space in there to create anger. There were just too many ideas floating round in there.

"well, I know you play piano, so you could play and I sing, we record it and release it as a single with all the proceeds going to save the hospital"

"but how do you know it will even sell?" he asked. I rolled my eyes, stuff like this always sells.

"Edward don't you remember what happened the day at the beach when I sang? People when crazy, record companies wanted me and it got an insane amounts of hits on youtube. I don't want to blow my own trumpet here, but people will buy it. We can't go to a big record company cos they want a profit, and therefore we can't use the band they would have given me. Its just us unless we can get more involved freely. I can the see if Victoria can find someone who will produce it and help promote it."

"wow okay. You've really thought this through". He said with a laugh. "well I guess we could give it a go." he said as he pulled up outside his house. He walked around and opened my door before I'd even realised the car had stopped. _How did he do that?_

I followed him into the house and we sat in the living room.

"so do you have an idea of what song? I mean its just that I'll need to learn it on piano and we don't really have a lot of time so..."

"can I use your computer? I have an idea so I could print the music off and we could see how it sounds?"

"yeah sure" he stood up whilst I followed suite. We were walking side by side down the hall. It was long yet wide with rooms coming off in different directions. I thought he had planned to take me in one of the rooms, but I was surprise when he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the staircase that was just to the left of the hall. I hadn't noticed it a first, his house really was huge.

Instead of carrying on up the stairs, he was staring intently at my hand in his. He brought his eyes to mine and watched my reaction as he laced his fingers through mine. When he was satisfied with what he saw, we continued up the stairs hand in hand.

After two flights of stairs and another long corridor, he finally pulled me into a room. I had no idea what was so special about this room and why we had to take this huge trek just to get there. That was until I took in my surroundings. We were in his room. I looked back towards him. He had this shy look upon his face, like he was embarrassed about me being there. I'd never seen him like this. Edward Cullen was many things but shy was never one of them. And then I realised. It was yet another side of him that he was showing me. A side he didn't allow other to see. Only for me.

After a few moments looking at this new side of Edward I began to look around his room. The first thing I noticed was a massive double bad right in the centre. I tried not to let my eyes linger on it, but I couldn't help wondering how many girls had been in it. Jealousy overcame me and I could feel the anger bubbling inside of me. So I quickly looked elsewhere. Sat in the corner was a baby grand piano. It was all black and shiny. The keys a bright white which contrasted perfectly with the blackness. It was beautiful. He has a huge book shelf that filled the whole right wall, but instead of books, it was CD's. Thousands of them. _Hmm...maybe he'd have a better idea of a song than you._

I looked to the left side of the room and noticed his desk. Sat on top was his computer. I looked at Edward to see if it was okay if I used it. He simply nodded understanding my hesitancy and I walked over. I searched the song I had in my mind and found the music Edward would need. I also printed out a copy of the lyrics for myself. I knew he was stood over me, looking at the screen, and I was began to get nervous. What if he laughed at my choice. It was a romantic song, not one generally you would associate with what we were promoting, which is why I thought it was perfect. I just hoped he did too.

I braced myself for his reaction when I turned back around. I was sure he would laugh or tell me it was a stupid idea. But instead he had this small smile at his lips. Not cocky or arrogant. Just a smile. He picked up the pieces of paper from the printer, grabbed my hand and pulled me to his piano. He sat me down next to him on the bench.

He put the two sheets of music next to each other on the holder. So he could see his clearly and me mine. He brought his eyes back to mine and waited for my okay to begin. Nerves began to consume me. I don't know why because he'd heard me sing before. But this was more intense. More real intimate. It was me and him. I nodded shyly and he began playing the melody.

After the into I began singing. I didn't want my voice to be shaky and consumed by my nervous so I tried to shake the fact that it was only me and Edward in a room. Alone. Making music. Singing a really romantic song...

**When the rain is blowing in your face,  
and the whole world is on your case,  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
to make you feel my love.**

His eyes kept drifting to mine. Each time they did goose bumps arose on my arms and my heart began beating rapidly.

**When the evening shadows and the stars appear,**  
**and there is no one there to dry your tears,**  
**I could hold you for a million years**  
**to make you feel my love.**

**I know you haven't made your mind up yet,**  
**but I would never do you wrong.**  
**I've known it from the moment that we met,**  
**no doubt in my mind where you belong.**

**I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,**  
**and I'd go crawling down the avenue.**  
**No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do**  
**to make you feel my love.**

His eyes were now glued to mine. He didn't look at the music and I didn't look at the lyrics. We were both just looking at each other just letting the song come naturally. I noticed that we both began leaning closer to each other, but I was in too deep to care. It felt like Edward had sucked me in and pulled me under. And I wasn't complaining.

**The storms are raging on the rolling sea**  
**and on the highway of regret.**  
**Though winds of change are throwing wild and free,**  
**you ain't seen nothing like me yet.**

**I could make you happy, make your dreams come true.**  
**Nothing that I wouldn't do.**  
**Go to the ends of the Earth for you,**  
**to make you feel my love**  
**to make you feel my love**

As his fingers played the last few notes his eyes stayed trained on mine. He was ever so slightly leaning forward and so I was. He was like a magnetic force and I couldn't help but be pulled towards him. We were moving at an annoyingly slow pace towards each other. Each second seemed to last a lifetime until his lips lightly brushed mine. It was the sweetest and softest kiss I'd ever received. It wasn't rushed. It was slow and yet so intense. Passionate yet loving. It felt as though ever one of my nerve ending was alight. It was totally perfect.

And as soon as it had began, it ended. When we heard a throat being cleared we sprang apart. I closed my eyes in utter mortification at the thought of it being Edward's Mom or Dad. But when I heard Edward say "what the hell are you doing here?" I realised it wasn't his parents. I turned around to see Emmett and Alice Cullen along with Jasper Whitlock stood in Edwards room.

"well Eddie. Ever since your face began to light up every time I said I would be out for basketball practice ,my interest was piqued. So me and Alice, along with Jasper decided to set you up, see what you were up to. I thought for sure you were doing drugs. I'd never have thought it was this..." he said as he tilted his head in my direction.

"It's none of your business. Any of you. What I do and who I see in is private if I so wish. You had no right to do this!" he yelled the last part. I turned back to him to see his face twisted in his fury. He wasn't as angry as he had been that time with Jake but it was pretty close.

Sensing the discomfort of my presence whilst they had this argument, I decided it would probably be best if I left.

"maybe I should go..." I said looking at Edward. As soon as I said it his face turned towards me. All the anger was gone, and it was filled with what I could only explain as a sadness of the thought of me leaving.

"no Bella don't go.." he whispered pleadingly. His eyes begging mine to understand "...its them that should go not you" he said louder as his eyes left mine back towards his family. Anger was once again laced within his words.

Alice ignored Edwards comment as she came bounding further into the room. Edward sighed loudly out of frustration, clearly he knew what his sister was about to do. Her hair was cut shorter than the last time I saw her. She was still the tiniest person I had ever met. Is it even natural to be that short?

She didn't stop walking till she was next to where I was sat at the piano.

"oh Bella. I really wanted us to talk sooner but _he_..." her eyes flickered to Edward and her tone was harsher "...told me I couldn't until he said so. Don't ask who put him in charge because trust me I tried and he went all crazy ass on me saying that we should wait until he..." she was talking so fast I only understood every other word.

"ALICE!" Edward yelled. Clearly he didn't want Alice to continue her sentence. Realisation flicked in her eyes.

"oh yeah, back to the topic at hand... Bella we're all so sorry. It wasn't our idea. I always felt so horrible, like literally disgusted in myself and I just wanted..." _does this girl have a slow down button? _

I knew if I didn't stop her, she would continue to talk and talk...and talk. So I gave her an out

"...Alice, Edward explained why you did it. Why you all did it. And although I'm not ready to completely forgive you guys yet, I'm trying to. I understand that you all had no choice and I understand that it wasn't your idea..." I trailed off not knowing what else to say. _What more is there really?_

"Just for the record, I couldn't regret more what happened Bella. And I'll earn your forgiveness somehow. I am so sorry" Jasper spoke for the first time. I gave him a timid smile and he gave one back.

"yeah Bella. We all will. I felt like complete shit every time we did something to you... I was an ass hole and I'm sorry" Emmett added. Edward winced at Emmett's language use in his apology. I hat to laugh. Emmett never looked to articulate type and that just proved it.

After a while to tension left and we all started talking like... well like friends really. They asked us about the song and we explained. They said they thought it was a great idea and I great song to use, and said they would help in any way possible. I was worried someone would ask about our kiss. But no one did. They were all probably too scared of Edward's death glare.

"EMMETT? WHERE ARE YOU?" someone yelled. Confusion flooded my face, but everyone else when as white as a ghost. I was about to asked why, when the door flung open.

"what are all you guys doing in Edward's..." and there she was. Looking painfully beautiful. Her very own death glare that rivalled Edwards, however it was trained on me this time.

"what the hell is she doing here?" she yelled. Her face was a twist of pure disgust and pure hatred. I wanted to answer with "oh hey rose, I'm just chilling with the Cullen's" but because of the mean stare down we were having, it would only make me look weaker if I used humour as a defence mechanism so I said nothing. No one said anything. All eyes were on me and Rosalie.

But I wasn't afraid of her. I was about to get some answers. If anyone should be scared, it should be her...

**everyday stories go un-reviewed. Please do your part to help put a stop to this tragic occurrence and review mine now... :)**


	12. Rose's reasons

**Revenge is the sweetest thing.**

**A/N. Whoa guys. That was like the most reviews I've had for a chapter. So I'm really sorry to say this but its gonna take me forever to type all your names out, so I'm just going to say a general thank you to everyone. You know I love you and your reviews and I would type it all out but I know you'd rather me just start my story and get it posted earlier? So thank you everyone! I love you and your reviews so please please please keep 'em coming! :)**

**disclaimer: as I'm sure your all aware, I don't own twilight, nor do I own Switzerland...just thought I'd mention that. **

**Enough of this idle chit chat...lets get on with the story.**

**Chapter 12: Rose's reasons**

_"EMMETT? WHERE ARE YOU?" someone yelled. Confusion flooded my face, but everyone else when as white as a ghost. I was about to asked why, when the door flung open._

_"what are all you guys doing in Edward's..." and there she was. Looking painfully beautiful. Her very own death glare that rivalled Edwards, however it was trained on me this time._

_"what the hell is she doing here?" she yelled. Her face was a twist of pure disgust and pure hatred. I wanted to answer with "oh hey rose, I'm just chilling with the Cullen's" but because of the mean stare down we were having, it would only make me look weaker if I used humour as a defence mechanism so I said nothing. No one said anything. All eyes were on me and Rosalie._

_But I wasn't afraid of her. I was about to get some answers. If anyone should be scared, it should be her..._

the room was completely silent. You know in horror movies after someone's been killed, its eerily silent? Yeah, well that's was it was like. She stood in the doorway her eyes never leaving mine. Anger was flooding throughout her icy blue eyes, her perfectly shaped eyebrows were raised in annoyance and her plum and perfect lips were pouted. I felt like crying I really did.

When I first moved back, I thought that seeing Edward again was the worst thing I would have to do, and the hardest thing I would have to get through. I was wrong. Seeing her there, all my memories flooded back. All the pain and anger I felt, came screaming back at me, bubbling right the the surface, till I felt like I was going to explode with rage.

No one had yet answered. All of the Cullen's became as though they were made out of stone. My heart was hammering and I felt as though I was going to throw up, because it looked as though I was down to me to speak.

"I SAID, WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE" she screeched. Her voice which was smooth as silk, somehow also manage to sound like nails running down a chalkboard when she yelled. Everyone in the room visually cringed.

"get the hell out" she'd gained control over her voice now. And although she didn't yell, her voice had taken a more quiet and firm tone to it. Which made it sound ten times more menacing.

I was actually about to leave. I wanted my answers, but being in a room filled with the people who use to make my life hell, was too overwhelming. I could feel myself sinking into the pits of depression, which was how I use to live my life. I wanted to leave. I could get my answers another time. When I was ready. But today wasn't that day. I stood up from the piano bench, and was about to begin walking away, but Edward grabbed my arm before I could move and stood up next to me.

"I invited Bella because I wanted her here, and I will not allow her to be pushed out by you. You weren't invited. So if you don't like Bella being here, then you leave. Get out" his tone was completely deadly. If he'd used that voice on me I think I would have cried it was that strong. Rosalie stood there in total disbelief, like she'd been slapped in the face with a fish.

"okay man, calm down. Rose is always welcome here, you know that..." with that the awkward factor rose to about 100% but Emmett continued this time looking at Rosalie "...but baby, I do think you owe Bella an apology and an explanation" he gave me a sad smile, and I knew he thought he was doing the right thing, but all I wanted was to go home, leave this nightmare behind.

"what?" she yelled "the hell I do Em..." she turned to me "...its none of you god-damn business, now get the hell out of here, no one really wants you here, they just feel sorry for you. You were a ugly little freak back then and now you've turned into an ugly ass whore and you need to get the hell out of here before I kick your ass out...NOW!"

As soon as she'd finished her little rant, Edward began yelling at her. Really giving her a piece of his mind. Then so did everyone else. All five of them were yelling at each other, so caught up in there little fight, no one noticed me slip from the room. I was finally given an out. But were her words right? Were they just apologising to ease their guilty consciences? Did Edward kiss me because he felt bad? Was his whole story just a lie? How the hell was I suppose to work that out.

I made it back downstairs and was at the front door. I could still here them all yelling. _Damn their loud! _It made it out the frond door and on their driveway, when it hit me. Edward's my ride home. _Shit I'll have to walk. _

And as much as fate loved me guess what happened, on my trek home? Yup, you guessed it, it started to rain. _How lucky am I? _So now not only did I have to walk for over an hour home, I had to do it in the rain.

To get to the Cullen's house, you need to go through this big-ass creepy forest. Its huge, and I knew that if I went into the actually forest, as in away from the road, I would be lost in like two seconds flat. The sky was beginning to darked and the rain managed to get heavier. I was praying to myself that I didn't bump into any one walking down here alone, because knowing my luck, they would more than likely be a axe reeling maniac, who wanted to kill me and bury me in the woods.

I was about half an hour into my walk. _I would have been five minutes in the car_. Well excuse me for being a slow walker...

anyway I was about half an hour into my walk home, when a certain silver Volvo pulled up beside me. He rolled him window down and tried to stifle a laugh. I know I must have looked like a drowned rat but I didn't care. I was pissed.

"Bella get in the car"

"no"

"what?" he sighed loudly "Bella please get in. you'll catch you death walking home in this rain, and its getting dark, any weirdo could be out there...please?"

he was getting to me and he knew, he was winning, and I hated him for it, but a ride home in a warm car, sounded oh so appealing, whilst I, continued walking mulling over my options, he continued following beside me. I must admit it looked quite comical, like he was my parent and I was the brat that wouldn't get in the car

"Bella if you don't get in, I'll follow you all the way home like this.." and at that point I gave up and got in his damn car. But I made sure to wipe my muddy feat on the floor and make sure his seat got a good soaking. But it wasn't enough, he still had his cocky smirk plastered on his face. He looked so smug, I wanted to strangle him..._and then bury him in the forest?_

"Edward, what are you doing?" I asked as he turned his car around and started driving back to his house.

"we finally got Rose to agree to talk, and then you were gone...why didn't you tell me you wanted to go? I would have driven you, you know I would have. Now you're probably gonna get sick and I feel like such an ass hole"

"Edward its not you fault, I didn't tell anyone I was leaving. You were all yelling and I just needed to get out"

"that's why you left?" he asked. I think he knew the reason but was playing dumb for some reason.

"all that stuff Rosalie was saying, it just made me feel...do you know how horrible it was to have someone screaming for you to lea...oh God I can't even explain right now, I'm too confused. Edward please, I really don't want to do this right now.." I mumbled.

"i know you don't Bella, but we finally got Rose to agree to talk and who knows if she'll ever agree again, so... it's up to you, I can take you home if you want?"

I though over my option, I really wanted to go home and just sleep, but I needed to know what she had to say. "lets go to yours" was all I said, the rest of the ride was in silence. The walk from his car to the house was silence. He let me to their dining room in silence. He opened the door for me, and there was Rose sat alone at the table. No one else was around.

Edward began to walk away and it dawned on me, I would have to be alone with Rosalie.

"you're not coming in?" I asked. I could here the panic in my voice, and could only imagine to fear stricken expression on my face.

Edward smiled sadly and walked back towards me. He gave me a sweet kiss on the lips and said "this is something you need to do alone. I'll be right out here if you need me" he kissed my forehead and then continued walking down the hall.

I turned into the dining room. Rose sat with a bored expression on her face, tapping her fingers on the table out of her impatience. As I sat down opposite her, her nose turned up in what I assume to be disgust. She looked up at me and said "so I assume you want some kind of excuse right? You want me to give you some sad sappy story that you'll take as the reason for why I picked on you? Am I right?" she raised her eyebrows at me. Her voice held no emotion what-so-ever.

"i just want the truth" was all I could mange to say. I noticed how my voice began to waver so I didn't say anything else.

"the truth?" she began laughing. I thought for a second she was going to say "you can't handle to truth" but she didn't she just kept laughing. It was beginning to scare me. But she composed herself and then cleared her throat.

"okay, the truth... the truth is I just don't like you Bella" her face and her voice held no emotion and she looked sternly at me. Daring me to say more. "why" was all I managed out.

She took a deep breath and for the first time since I'd sat down she looked me in the eyes. "as I'm sure your aware the Cullen's moved here, when we were 10 years old. So please remember that I didn't know Emmett then. And had I, none of this would have happened." she sighed again and licked her lips before she began speaking again. "when I was 8 years old, I had my first crush. He went to our school and I would see him in class everyday. He was so nice to me. He sometimes even shared his sweets with me. So one day I decided to ask him to be my boyfriend. I had no doubt that he would say yes. I mean, I was the prettiest girl in our grade. Probably the whole school. So I asked him, and he said no. I was heartbroken. Well as heartbroken as an 8 year old can be I suppose. I asked him why, and he said that he liked someone else...you. I didn't hate you so much at the time, I mean you were a loner loser and he was your only friend. But when Edward came to me one day, asking me the best way to ask you out. Asking me about flowers and chocolate and...the idiot was even planning on asking you to dinner, I just flipped. The only guys that didn't want me, both wanted you. I mean, seriously what do you have that I don't? Huh? Your not even that pretty. Then you leave and its like all my Christmas' had come at once. I was the most liked girl in school and everyone wanted me. Then you had to go and get me own goddamn dream career, and you come back and even more guys like you than me. Hell even Emmett thinks your hot. I've seen him looking at your pictures in magazines. It makes me sick. So its a stupid excuse but that's it. I'm not sorry so I'm not going to lie to your face and say I am."

That's the reason? That's the goddamn reason? My life was pure hell because two guys liked me? That's ridiculous thing I'd ever heard. So I just stood up and left the room. Leaving her alone. Edward was stood in the hall and as soon as he saw me, he pulled me into a hug and kissed my head.

"can you take me home now?" I asked.

"sure" was his only reply and then he took me home.

**Okay so please review. I will love you forever if you do. Don't worry that's not the end of rose's reason. And Bella's not through with her yet! :)**


	13. more than a cheese sandwich

**Revenge is the sweetest thing.**

**A/N. Whoa your reviews made me so happy. They were all awesome! I'm so glad that you hate Rose (cos that's what I was going for) but don't worry all will be revealed in the next few chapters ;) so this chappy is only a shortie because I have loads of homework but I can't leave you guys without one at all so here it is.**

**So anyways I hope you enjoy regardless of the lengths... and maybe you will be rewarded with a kiss from Edward? For Bella obviously, not you guys... **

**anywhooo...lets get on with it..**

**chapter 13: more than a cheese sandwich**

_She took a deep breath and for the first time since I'd sat down she looked me in the eyes. "as I'm sure your aware the Cullen's moved here, when we were 10 years old. So please remember that I didn't know Emmett then. And had I, none of this would have happened." she sighed again and licked her lips before she began speaking again. "when I was 8 years old, I had my first crush. He went to our school and I would see him in class everyday. He was so nice to me. He sometimes even shared his sweets with me. So one day I decided to ask him to be my boyfriend. I had no doubt that he would say yes. I mean, I was the prettiest girl in our grade. Probably the whole school. So I asked him, and he said no. I was heartbroken. Well as heartbroken as an 8 year old can be I suppose. I asked him why, and he said that he liked someone else...you. I didn't hate you so much at the time, I mean you were a loner loser and he was your only friend. But when Edward came to me one day, asking me the best way to ask you out. Asking me about flowers and chocolate and...the idiot was even planning on asking you to dinner, I just flipped. The only guys that didn't want me, both wanted you. I mean, seriously what do you have that I don't? Huh? Your not even that pretty. Then you leave and its like all my Christmas' had come at once. I was the most liked girl in school and everyone wanted me. Then you had to go and get me own goddamn dream career, and you come back and even more guys like you than me. Hell even Emmett thinks your hot. I've seen him looking at your pictures in magazines. It makes me sick. So its a stupid excuse but that's it. I'm not sorry so I'm not going to lie to your face and say I am."_

_That's the reason? That's the goddamn reason? My life was pure hell because two guys liked me? That's ridiculous thing I'd ever heard. So I just stood up and left the room. Leaving her alone. Edward was stood in the hall and as soon as he saw me, he pulled me into a hug and kissed my head._

_"can you take me home now?" I asked._

_"sure" was his only reply and then he took me home._

Edward took me home. No questions asked. I didn't want to talk about what happened with Rose, and I think he knew that. He took my hand and led me to his Volvo. He opened my door and shut it behind me... _such a gentleman_

we both made a silent agreement not to mention the days events. We acted as though nothing had happened. Except for one thing. As soon as he got back in the car, his hand found mine. Our hands fit so perfectly together, like my hand was made to hold his. Like a jigsaw piece. Two half's of a whole. We were both perfectly imperfect. And together we just fit.

"so if I call Victoria tomorrow, she'll be able to get us know by the end of the week. We'll be able to see if any record companies are interesting and whatnot" I said. We were making small talk. Since he'd grabbed my hand it awkwardness level rose to above and beyond. But neither of us wanted to let go. So we both suffered through the awkwardness.

"will I get to meet anyone famous? You know since I'll kinda be famous too" he chuckled. I could tell he was wanting to lighten to mood, so I played along as well.

"oh? And what am I? A cheese sandwich?" I laughed. He squeezed my hand and winked at me. But this time it only added to his charm and style. It made me blush and I had to look away. My face felt as though it was on fire.

"you're so much more than a cheese sandwich..." he whispered so sincerely. But then he ruined it "...your more like a turkey sandwich" he laughed loudly.

"oh!" I shouted. I hit his arm with my free hand. I didn't want to let go of his other, for any reason. This only made him laugh louder.

"you're a pretty big jerk" I replied. I couldn't keep the smile off my face, so he clearly knew I was joking.

"you're just pretty" was the only thing he said. I know it wasn't exactly the most romantic thing ever to have been said. But to me it was perfect. It was Edward. And I giggled like a schoolgirl, which embarrassed me beyond belief. But he didn't say anything about it, for which I was glad.

When we pulled up outside my house, neither of us made any kind of movement. We just stared at each other. I didn't want to leave, and by the way he was looking at me he didn't want me to leave either.

He took a deep breath closed his eyes and cleared his throat. "erm...Bella...I..." he stuttered. "...I've really enjoyed erm spending time with you..." he let out a nervous chuckle "...and I was wondering if...erm...if you maybe wanted to...if you wanted to go out sometime...like a...like a date" I've never seen Edward Cullen so flustered before in my life. He was nervous and blushing bright red. I made the king of scoring with girls nervous.

"I would love to" was my only replied. I whispered and looked down at my lap. I'd been asked out loads of times but I'd never been embarrassed by answering yes before. I've been embarrassed to say no before but never yes.

He put a finger under my chin and lifted my face towards him. The before I knew it, he was leaning closer to me. His eyes boring into mine, asking if it was okay. I only responded by leaning towards him and bringing my hand to rub along his jaw.

When our lips met, I closed my eyes so that I could focus solely on his touch. His hand was pressed into my hair to bring me impossibly closer. He was sucking on my bottom lip, but I wanted more. I needed more. I ran my tongue along his lip, asking for entrance. He agreed straight away, and then I filled his mouth with my tongue. He tasted all minty and I loved it. I wrapped my arms around his neck, moving my hands to his hear and he moved to wrap his around my waist. It was the most perfect kiss I had ever received and no one was going it interrupt us this time. We were both making small moaning noises which just made us want each other more. His silky hair felt perfect running through my finger tips.

When we eventually broke apart. He rested his forehead against mine. "wow" was all he said. And "yeah" was my genius reply. As we sat catching our I noticed the curtains in my house twitching.

"i better go. Charlie will be wondering what we're doing" I whispered. The whole moment was so peaceful and quiet that I didn't want to disturb it by talking.

He sighed sadly and gave me a chaste kiss. Before he said good buy. We arranged to go on our date Friday night. That's in three days. _Oh crap what am I going to wear?_

I went to open to door when Edward suddenly grabbed my arm. "wait" was all he said. He witched the engine back on, which brought his headlights a light. And there he was. Arms crossed over his chest. Stern expression on his ace He's seen the whole thing. What kind of a sick pervert stands and watched two people make out?

Anger bubbled up inside me. I was gonna kill him. I got out of Edward's car, slamming the door in frustration. I moved so I was in front of Jake, my back to the Volvo. Edward had followed my lead, but instead of standing next to me, he stood slightly in front. As though he was going to protect me from him.

"Jake what the hell are you doing here?" I asked. He had no right to be here after what he said last week.

"you! Leave! Your not welcome here! Bella's mine, so go!" Jake yelled looking at Edward, completely ignoring me.

"excuse me? I'm not your anything. You disgust me Jake. How could you do all those things?"

"i may have let you have her once, but I'm never going to be that stupid again. Its Bella's choice and it looks as though she's made it, so why don't you respect her wishes and leave" Edwards voice was smooth and calm. Which gave it such a deadly tone, I even saw Jake flinch at it.

Jake suddenly ran at Edward, his fist flying threw the air. He caught Edward's nose but the way Edward reacted you would have thought he had tickled him. He actually started laughing. And then he began beating Jake to a pulp. He literally was beating the shit out of him.

Charlie came running and pulled Edward off Jake. He was expecting me to run the Jake, check he was okay. But when I went to Edward, to look at his now bloodied nose, he told Jake to leave.

I pulled Edward into the house with me. I walked him into the kitchen and made him sit on a chair. I cleaned all the blood off him, and gave him a drink because he said his throat was sore. A sudden boost of confidence came through me and I sat myself down on him lap. Without thinking about it he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest. I started planting kissed along his jaw, his cheeks his forehead and nose, before ending up at his lips.

He stayed for an hour. We just talked. Sat with each other. Content with just holding each other. Reluctantly he left. That's twice now he's fought in my honour. I was really falling for Edward Cullen.

"so his he your boyfriend then?"

oh Charlie you had to ruin it didn't you?

**Not the most interesting chapter but still...a chapters a chapter. They can't all be action and amazing right? So let e know your thought :)**


	14. first date

**Revenge is the sweetest thing.**

**A/N: okay this gonna be really short I promise. I just want to say thank you for your lovely reviews for last chapter. I know it wasn't the most interesting or the longest but I still loved your reviews. So please review again...and again? Maybe? If you want? **

**Okay I'll shut up now**

**Chapter 14: first date.**

_He stayed for an hour. We just talked. Sat with each other. Content with just holding each other. Reluctantly he left. That's twice now he's fought in my honour. I was really falling for Edward Cullen._

_"so his he your boyfriend then?"_

_oh Charlie you had to ruin it didn't you?_

He's picking me up in one hour and I have nothing to wear! What's the proper attire for a first date when you have no idea what we're going to be doing. _Oh god this is a disaster._

I'm sat on my bedroom floor in my underwear with basically my whole wardrobe laying in piles around me. It looks like I had some kinda freaky clothes fight. And now everything's wrinkled and I just want to die..._it would be easier then picking something to wear. _

I'd straightened my hair, and left it loose. It hung down my back and always gave me something to fiddle with when I'm nervous. _So I figured it would be good for tonight._ I left my make-up subtle. Not really that different than the way I wear it for school, just a tad more eye liner to make my eyes look more defined. It was a trick I'd learnt years ago.

And then as if my day can't get any worse...the doorbell rings. _Fantastic!_

I wrap my robe around myself and run to the stairs. Please don't let it be Edward ad I've got the time horribly wrong..please, please, please...

"Alice?" I raised an eyebrow. Well at least its not Edward I suppose. "what are you doing here?"

she just walked through the door and started up the stairs, stopping I front off my bedroom door.

"Edward told me about your date, ad I was wondering if you wanted some help getting ready...clearly I was right" she said with a tinkering laugh.

"Alice you are a complete and utter lifesaver. I have no clue" I confessed.

She giggled again and started sorting through all my abandoned clothes. She told me she knew what we were doing so she was easily able to pull and outfit together that would work.

She handed me, my plain back Chanel dress with my black Jimmy Choos. It was fancy, but not overly fancy...if that makes sense. She said she wanted to "touch up" my hair and make up. I let her do what ever she wanted. She'd helped me in my hour of need, I owe her my life..._a bit too dramatic? Yeah I thought so too. _

When she was done, she make a hasty exit, saying that Edward would kill her if he knew she had been here. Apparently he'd told her not to bring her "crazy" near me until he'd had a chance to make amends and let me know his true feelings. She wasn't meant to tell me that. Her face went bright red and her hands shot to her mouth as soon as the words had escaped her lips. But I thought it was really sweet of Edward, and little did he know he was already forgive and I knew his feelings and reciprocated them.

Approximately 10 minutes after Alice left there was a knock on the door. 6.00pm sharp. _How does he do that?_ I opened the door and I swear a little drool came out. Ladylike I know. But he was too gorgeous for words. He wore plain black dress pants, and a dark blue button up shirt. It was tight on him and I could define his chest perfectly. His hair was the usual mess, and to be honest I would be kinda upset if he changed it. He had a light 5 o'clock shadow where he hadn't shaven today. It gave him this rugged look and was just too sexy. His grin was the best part though. That damn grin that made me weak in the knees.

"Bella you look so beautiful" he whispered. This moment felt so precious and fragile that even something like volume could break it. I mumbled a thank you, took his extended hand and followed as he led me to his car.

We made idle conversation in the car. Nothing heavy. I asked where we were going but her refused to tell me. And when the car stopped I realised why. The high school? This was his idea of a date? "Edward, why are we at school. I spent all day trying to get away from it" he just chuckled but never replied. When we got out he grabbed my hand and started leading me somewhere...

"the gym? Seriously Edward, what's going on?" this time he stopped and turned to me, whilst we were stood outside the doors.

"I messed this up the first time, I wanted to make up for it, if you'll let me..." he trailed off as he opened the doors leading into the gym. He held it open for me to walk through. The gym was unrecognisable. He'd, I'm assuming it was him, he'd hung decorations all around the large space. The only light was coming from the few Christmas lights that were hanging. There was one table set out with cutlery. It was...prom.

"Bella, will you go to prom with me?" I wanted to laugh at his utter cheesiness, but as I turned around, the humour vanished. He was holding out a corsage, the twinkle in his eyes and crooked cocky grin completely gone, and there stood and scared boy worrying that I would actually turn him down.

"i would love to go to prom with you" his smile grew, but it was genuine and honest. He was asking for a re-do and I was giving it to him. He slipped the corsage onto my awaiting hand, and then kissed my cheek.

He led me to the table and pulled out my chair to sit down. He'd cooked. He pulled random food out of a picnic basket he'd brought. The contents consisted of pasta and cold pizza. But I couldn't imagine it being any more perfect.

"favourite colour?"

"green"

"ice cream flavour?"

"chocolate"

"pizza topping?"

"peperoni"

we were playing this stupid game, but we were learning so much about each other through it. The stuff that usually takes couples years to learn. The small stuff, the little insignificant details that makes a person.

"dance with me?"

"Edward I can't dance" I replied. But I knew that wouldn't stop him. Nothing stopped Edward when he had an idea...kinda like me I suppose.

"well I can, its all in the leading..." and with that he pulled me onto the dance floor after turning the small music station on. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I put mine around his neck. We were both just staring into each others eyes, this was the most perfect moment of my life. And I wanted to make it better.

"Edward I forgive you" I whispered. His smile grew which in turn made me smile more

"that doesn't mean I'm going to stop making it up to you...I said I'd keep doing it till the day I die and I mean it..." he whispered back. I really like the sound of that. Having Edward around forever...sounds pretty perfect.

"Bella I know this is only our first date, but we've grown so close since you've been back... everything I've found out about you I like, and I can't wait to learn more. You've completely changed my life, and I don't ever want to go back to the way it was before..." he looked nervous and uncomfortable "Bella...will you...be my girlfriend?"

…...

**yeah that's right I pulled a "new moon" on you guys. Except he didn't ask her to marry him...so I guess its not really the same...oh well its still called a new moon okay. So go on review and tell me how mean I am... :)**


	15. meet the parents

**Revenge is the sweetest thing.**

**A/N. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in 2 days. I've kinda had writers block, but hopefully it won't happen again. Thank you so much for your reviews they really do mean so much to me. So please keep reviewing I love hearing your opinions and ideas. :)**

**chapter 15: meet the parents**

_"Edward I forgive you" I whispered. His smile grew which in turn made me smile more_

_"that doesn't mean I'm going to stop making it up to you...I said I'd keep doing it till the day I die and I mean it..." he whispered back. I really like the sound of that. Having Edward around forever...sounds pretty perfect._

_"Bella I know this is only our first date, but we've grown so close since you've been back... everything I've found out about you I like, and I can't wait to learn more. You've completely changed my life, and I don't ever want to go back to the way it was before..." he looked nervous and uncomfortable "Bella...will you...be my girlfriend?"_

...

meeting his parents? His parents? What the... I think I'm gonna faint. We've officially been boyfriend/ girlfriend for over two weeks so I knew I would have to officially meet them sometime. But it really is scaring the shit out of me. When he asked me to have dinner with his parents my first reaction was to run for the hills. And it only got ten times worse after I told Charlie about my dinner meeting, he then decided he wanted to meet Edward. Officially meet Edward. So our plan was for him to meet Charlie before we go to his house. Charlie wasn't one to talk and eat at the same time. And in all fairness as long as he knows Edwards a "good kid" and we weren't getting up to..._things_...he would be happy. So I guess that is a small mercy.

Things at school had been ...intense. Between the death glares I've been receiving from Jake, and both me and Edward hearing gossip of both of us cheating, its been a bumpy ride. And the press are having a field day. Our first day of officially dating, we were spotted going for a walking. Innocent enough yeah, but we were holding hands...okay that's not too bad right? Wrong! Because the public have been thinking for months that I've been dating James. So basically everyone thinks I'm a cheating whore. Oh well at least I know its not true..._not really much of a consolation though._

Yes things were still bad with Jake. In fact since he heard about me and Edward, things have gotten worse. He's began to ring the house phone and then hang up as soon as I answer. I know he's the one doing it because we have caller ID, but he clearly thinks he's scaring me. And in a way he is...in a creepy way. If this is what he's doing now...I can only imagine what he's gonna do next. Edward was furious when I told him about the phone calls. He wanted to go "have words" with Jake. But I read between the lines 'cos I'm clever like that, he wanted to knock seven bells out off him. So I made him promise not to talk to him. If we leave him alone, he should stop...right? He wants some kind of reaction. With all the media we have attracted, Edward beating Jake up would not be good. Not to mention my Dad would probably not allow me to see him again. He's already seen Edward beet Jake to a pulp once, twice and he would think he had some kind of anger issues.

Angela's been trying to patch a bridge between us all. But its really not working. I miss her and she misses me. We talk in English, and sometimes she joins me and Edward for lunch. She's been as forgiving as me, once Edward explained his story. She explained how hurt she was, and he explained how messed up his head was at the time, and how utterly disgusted his is in himself. They seem to have come to some sort of agreement. They both agreed to just not bring it up again. I know she's doing it for me. And I love her all the more for it. She doesn't want to forgive Edward, and who could blame her? I don't. But she sees how happy I am with him and how much he's changed, so she puts up protective shield around herself and just tries to get along with him. Its very rarely she does sit with us though. Jake seems to be very possessive of her recently. It got worse after she told him she had a date with Ben Cheney. So she has lunch with us once maybe twice a week. Sometimes Alice and Jasper join us. Every time I bump into Emmett in the hallway, he'll say he wants to sit with us, but he doesn't want to upset Rosalie, I understand. If it was me in his position and it was the one I loved, I would do what makes them happy. So I really wasn't upset with him.

So, what is the proper attire to wear to ones boyfriends house, meet his parents and try to prove that I'm not a cheating whore, and even with all the crazy paparazzi and press coverage I am a good match for their son..._I'm thinking a skirt?_

Edward arrived at 3.00pm on the dot, after having exchanged a few texts about my wardrobe issues. After about three or four suggestions from him and me complaining about them, he basically shouted, well text shouted that I should just wear jeans, because his Mom just wanted to meet me, she wouldn't even be looking at my clothes..._clearly Edward has no idea about girl world. _But I had no better options, so reluctantly I pulled on my dark blue skinny jeans, and a plain blue tee-shirt. I topped it all off with my converse. Edward did say casual.

"so you're the boy getting friendly with my daughter, ay?" was the first thing out of his mouth as soon as he say Edward. No "hi" or "how are you". That was his welcome.

"dad" I scolded. I'd pleaded with him for a good hour before Edward showed up to please be polite and at least give him a chance. But Edward jumped in before my Dad could reply to me.

"sir, I would just like you to know that I care a lot about Bella. She's the most amazing girl I've ever met."

"met a lot of girls have you?"

"Dad!" I yelled this time "that was out of order"

"I have done things in my past that I'm not proud of. Especially since I started dating Bella, but I've changed." Aww my Edward, always one to keep a level head and not lose his cool.

That's basically how the meeting went. My Dad would make a rude and inappropriate comment or question, I would yell at him, and Edward would be the only one keep somewhat sane and calm throughout. On our way over to his house, I admit I prayed that my meeting with his parents would go better. I apologized for my fathers behaviour and Edward said that he expected nothing less. It was a father looking out for his baby girl and that he wasn't exactly prince charming in everyone's eyes. I resisted the urge to be really cheesey and say he was mine. It didn't work. I ended up blurting it out. He laughed, and told me I was perfect. Which obviously made me blush.

When we pulled up in front of his house, I was still in owe of the size. It really was the biggest house I'd ever met.

"Edward, what if the don't like me?" I asked before we stepped out of the car. He reached across and put his hands on my cheeks, and looked intently into my eyes. All humour from our ride gone. It was just him and me.

"Bella, what's not to like? You're funny, beautiful, smart and I think you're utterly amazing. And even with some wired twist of fate where they don't it would be there loss. But there not that stupid, they'll love you. Just be yourself."

"yeah, 'cos that's easy" I laughed. He lent forward and kissed me chastely. As we stepped out of the car, I noticed a small woman stood at the front door. She had beautiful bronze hair, the same shade as Edward. Her posture was perfectly steady, and she had a smile that stretched from ear to ear. Edward grabbed my hand as we made our way towards the woman.

"Mom this is Bella, Bella this is my Mom, Esme." Edward introduced us.

"its a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Cullen" I offered as I extended my hand. She gripped it lightly before pulling me into a hug.

"please call me Esme dear. And I do believe that the pleasure is all mine. Edward told us all so much about you"

"Mom, please try not to be embarrassing" Edward pleaded. I believe that this is the first time I've seen Edward blush. I couldn't help but giggle.

Esme pulled me into the house and introduced me to Carlisle. He was very handsome and I could tell where Edward got his looks from. And his charm. Carlisle's hair was a light blonde and was neatly cut. He was very cleanly shaven. His eyes were the same intense green as Edward's. This family really were as perfect as they seemed. Edward gave me a proper tour. Obviously we stayed a little longer than necessary in his room. He'd convinced me to a make out session. Not that much convincing was necessary. Actually I don't believe any words were actually spoken. He kissed me chastely and before I knew it we were on his bed, in a full make out session.

The whole meeting was going perfectly. They asked me question about my modelling career and my time in New York. I'd began to relax and was actually enjoying myself. They seemed to have this power were they could calm you and make your real side come out. Not the fake posh side that people tend to put on in these kind of social situations. Things were going so well in fact they'd even invited me to their 20th wedding anniversary ball. _I know what your thinking, ball? Well yeah, a ball. Like a fancy dress fancy meal fancy hotel kinda ball. And from what Esme told me, it cost a fortune._

I had actually deluded myself into thinking that everything was going perfectly. And I had assumed that dinner was just the four of us. But then four people came through the front door. And my eyes locked with hers. Esme and Carlisle had no idea about the bullying. So they had no idea about mine and Rosalie's mutual hate for each other. _Well dinner should be...interesting. _

**Please review! reviews are better that make out sessions with Edward...well they nearly are :)**


	16. please pass the peas

**Revenge is the sweetest thing.**

**I'm back! So I'm really really super sorry for not updating for a few days. But don't worry all my exams are over and done with for now so I'll be updating everyday...hopefully. **

**Anyways, so last chapter a few of you were getting a bit annoyed at Charlie. Don't hate him guys, Edwards known as a player so of course he's gonna be overprotective and a bit mean. I wanted to add a bit of humour from the parentals but don't hate...Charlie's cool...**

**so...not many reviews last chapter :/ I love reading what you have to say, even when its saying things you don't like about my story. I love you guys giving me ideas of things that you would like to see happen and I do my best to write about it. So keep the updates comin'! **

**Well I'll shut up now... but just incase you we're wondering, no I don't own twilight (gasp) I know shocking right? But its true...**

**okay well lets get on with it...**

**chapter 16: please pass the peas...**

_The whole meeting was going perfectly. They asked me question about my modelling career and my time in New York. I'd began to relax and was actually enjoying myself. They seemed to have this power were they could calm you and make your real side come out. Not the fake posh side that people tend to put on in these kind of social situations. Things were going so well in fact they'd even invited me to their 20th wedding anniversary ball. I know what your thinking, ball? Well yeah, a ball. Like a fancy dress fancy meal fancy hotel kinda ball. And from what Esme told me, it cost a fortune._

_I had actually deluded myself into thinking that everything was going perfectly. And I had assumed that dinner was just the four of us. But then four people came through the front door. And my eyes locked with hers. Esme and Carlisle had no idea about the bullying. So they had no idea about mine and Rosalie's mutual hate for each other. Well dinner should be...interesting. _

_tick tock tick tock..._

this is the most awkward thing I've ever had to do...

_tick tock..._

no ones speaking, and I'm being glared at from across the table...

_tick tock..._

the only noise that can be heard is ticking from the huge grandfather clock in the corner of the room, and the occasional clearing of a throat that Edward and Carlisle keep doing, to fill the void of silence, but its not working.

"Bella, dear can you pass the peas?" Esme asked me. She was sitting at the head of the table, next to her on her right was Edward, then me, then Alice. On her left was Emmett, then Rosalie and Jasper. Carlisle was at the opposite side, directly across from her.

Pass the peas? Perfect, an opportunity to try to get a conversation going. I didn't want Edwards parents thinking I was some kind of mute, who is incapable of speaking in a room with more than three people in, and although I feel incredibly uncomfortable and, by the way she's looking at me, extremely scared, I would at least try for Edward.

_Try to think of something funny, peas are your only option here.._

I picked up the peas and passed them over Edward to Esme

"you know peas are..." _damn it, there's nothing remotely funny about peas. Abandon ship! Abandon ship! _"erm...there...um..." _shit you've dug yourself a hole and now your stuck, this is actually painful _"..there...nice?" _oh yeah, great. Now they think you're a complete idiot...great._

"yes well...thank you dear" Esme replied. My face felt as though it was about to burst into flames. Edward was laughing silently, clearly he knew what I was trying to do, his face was pointed towards the floor, so no one could see it, but his shoulders shaking were a clear indication that he found my utter humiliation funny. I looked around the table and everyone else was trying so hard not to laugh, all of them, even Carlisle. Rose was the only one not laughing. Emmett's face was bright red, like mine... except he was holding his breath to keep his laughter in. As soon as he made eyes contact, this booming laughter filled the room, followed by everyone else's laughter, obviously except Rosalie who just rolled her eyes, and looked at me as though I was a piece of shit..._nice to feel welcome..._

"I'm..so..sorry bells...but...peas?...peas?...really?" Emmett said between his current hysterical laughter. I covered my face with my hands, as I laughed as well. I felt Edward press a kiss to the side of my head, before grabbing one of my hand, pulling it from my face and holding it under the table in his own.

"peas are quite the conversation stater right Bella?" Alice joined in, as everyone exploded into new rounds of laughter.

"leave the poor girl alone, at least she's trying to make a conversation unlike the rest of you" Esme said, stifling her own laughter. Clearly my motives were extremely transparent. My face must have conveyed my discomfort because Edward gave my hand an encouraging squeeze.

"so Bella, Edward tells us that you're a model? I must say I'm not surprised, your a very beautiful girl" Esme said, as the laughter died down. She smiled sweetly, encouraging me to talk. I could almost hear her mind screaming, this is you're re-do conversation, go with it. So I did.

"yeah, I've been modelling for about two years now. I'm taking it slow now though, whilst I finish school"

"don't you mean nobody wants you" Rosalie scoffed.

"Rose!" Emmett yelled "sorry Bella" he smiled apologetically. Edward gave me hand another squeeze.

Esme cleared her throat and then continued as though nothing had happened.

"do you plan on going back to it, or do you fancy a career change?" I could tell by her face she was genuinely interested.

"well I'm really happy where I am, but I would like to do other things, I've had aspiration before modelling that I'm yet to fulfil" Again Rosalie scoffed, and muttered something under her breath. I'm not quite sure what I heard but I'm sure she said the word prostitution.

"what would you like to do, dear?" Esme asked. I was beginning to regret trying to begin a conversation because I seemed to be the target for the Q and A with Esme.

"Bella's an amazing singer, I really think she should look at a career in the music industry" Edward offered. I knew he was trying to save me, but a simple "I'm not sure" would have put an end to it. This just opened a whole new can of worms.

"oh that's right. Edward was telling me about you're charity single. Hows that going?"

"really well thanks. We've sent the idea and a recording to my agent, and she seems positive that a dozen record companies will want us, so hopefully we can save the hospital" I replied.

"what a joke" Rosalie mumbled. Unfortunately Esme hadn't heard what she actually said, because I'm sure if she had she would have ignored her, instead of asking her to repeat what she said.

Rose, bass neck an' all said "I said its a total joke" she snapped, her eyes never leaving mine.

I couldn't take it any more. I tried to ignore her, I really did. But this just takes the biscuit. How dare she make snide and damn right rude comments about the only project I've actually been proud of being apart of.

"what is your problem?" I said, in what I hoped was an stern and authoritative voice.

"You. You don't belong here, so just leave. No one apart from Edward actually wants you here, and I'm sure he'll recover from his current mental state soon enough and realise that you just don't belong...well anywhere. So just go!" her eyes were cold as was her posture. Her red lips pursed in her anger.

"Rose shut your God-damn face!" Edward yelled. His hand that had been previously holding mine, then became wrapped around my shoulders as he pulled me closer to him. He kissed my head, and mumbled into my hair that her words were so far from the truth, had it been anyone else it would have been funny. I know its stupid to feel this way, but I relaxed at his words. I hadn't realised how panicked I'd become when she spoke the words.

"Rose you promised to be civil" Emmett muttered. His eyes were narrowed and disappointment was written all over his face. Clearly he'd had high expectations of tonight. I actually felt sorry for him.

I stood up, and braced my hands on the table to give her my best glare. I opened my mouth to give her a piece of my mind, when a though crossed my mind. _Esme._ Her dinner was being completely ruined. I looked across to her, and felt instantly guilty although I'd done nothing. I couldn't ruin her dinner even more, no matter how much I wanted to yell and scream and pull her hair and punch her face and... _wait, what was I talking about again?_

I took a deep breath and stood up slowly. "I'm really sorry Esme, Carlisle. But I think it would be best if I left. I had a lovely time thank you." with that I walked away from the table and through the door that led to the hallway.

"Bella!" Edward yelled, running after me.

"look don't leave. Please. She can go. She _should _go. Please stay. We'll do something else. We can...watch a film, or practice our song...just you and me. Please stay" his face broke my heart. He looked like a lost little boy, and I wanted so badly to say yes to him. But it just wasn't fair.

"Edward, it not fair on your mom. Rosalie's part of your family, so its not fair to make Esme pick. It's better for everyone if I just go" I said as I raised my hand to his cheek, and stroked it.

"its not fair on me. On you. She ruined dinner, and my mom loves you. She's in there right now yelling at Rose for being so God damn rude and just plain mean."

"I'm tiered of arguing with her Edward. I can't do it any more. Maybe I could meet your parents again, just us. I can't do it with her here, its too hard. I'm sorry" with that I began walking to the door. He grabbed his jacket and keys from where he'd left them in the entrance hallway.

He drove me home, in relative silence. It was easy silence but I knew he was upset. It was written all over his face like a book. It killed me, but I couldn't go back there. I knew he understood and wouldn't be mad, he was just upset. He'd clearly built up my meeting his parents in his head, and he had the perfect idea of how it would turn out. Obviously he didn't knew about...erm...well lets call her a _guest_.

"can I see you tomorrow?" he asked, his eyes heavily laid with his misery. _Hmm...Sunday? I don't think I have any plans._

"sure. What did you have in mind?" I asked smiling. Hoping that I could lighten the mood. His returning smile let me know I had achieved this goal.

"well, correct me if I'm wrong, but I do believe that we have a second date due"

"oh well in that case I'm sure I can find some time for you" I giggled. I loved when we acted playful like this. It was a welcome relief after this afternoon.

"what do you have planned?" I was curious. Our last date was off the scale amazing, it would be pretty impossible to top that, but then again we could be cleaning bins and as long as I was with him I'd be happy...well maybe not cleaning bins, but you catch my drift...

"I was thinking we could just do...normal couple things? I haven't really thought it out but...you know just us?" he asked. I could tell how nervous he actually was. It would have been laughable had it been anyone else but it was Edward so I didn't laugh. I can't believe how nervous he would be after what we've been through.

"Edward, just us sounds perfect" I said as I grabbed his hand. He looked at me like a fat kid in a candy shop. He was that happy. I just giggled at his expression, his grin spread from ear to ear.

He leaded over and brushed my cheek with the back of his long finger. He carried on leaning until his lips met mine. They brushed together gently and timidly at first. After a moment of chaste kisses, I felt his tongue sweep my bottom lip. I open my mouth to grant his tongue entrance. The moment out tongues met we both simultaneously let out moans. I wrapped my arms around his neck, whilst my hands travelled up to his hair. I tugged slightly, which made his grunt in response.

We stayed in his car for quite some time. Making out. It wasn't until Charlie began flicking the porch light, that I remembered where we actually were. We broke apart, both of us laughing at being caught by my father.

He jumped out of the car, and was opening my door before I'd even had chance to take my seatbelt off. _How does he do that? _

He offered me his hand, which of course I took. We walked to my house hand in hand. I stopped outside the door, not ready to say goodbye yet. He lent in and gave me one last chaste kiss.

"i guess I'll see you tomorrow then" I mumbled

"yeah, I'll pick you up at 2.00pm?"

"can't wait" I stated.

"okay, well goodnight beautiful" he said as he lent down again to give me a lingering kiss. Seems like he is as reluctant as I was to leave.

My face must have given my feelings away because he brought his hand up to brush my cheek and said

" I'll text you and maybe call later tonight?" he asked.

"yeah okay, talk to you later then" I couldn't help reaching up to give him another kiss. He was like a drug. I knew that this would carry on for a while. Us trying to say goodbye but being interrupted by our need to kiss each other.

He chuckled as I released his bottom lip. "i better go because Charlie giving me evils through the window" I looked behind me to the living room window, and sure enough there Charlie was, glaring at Edward.

"okay well this really is goodbye"

"bye" he replied, and with that I watched him walk to his car, get in and drive away.

_Could he be any more perfect?_

**Please please please review. I love hearing what you have to say, so keep 'em coming and I'll love you forever and a day! :)**


	17. my reasons

**Revenge is the sweetest thing.**

**A/N: I love all of you who reviewed you all really do make writing this so much fun. I love the ideas you gave me and advice given. So please keep 'em coming! :D**

**okay so a few of you want a little look into Edward's head, and because I love to please you guys here you go, an epov chapter. Now I really hate it when authors change povs but basically go over the same chapter, and you don't learn anything new, so don't worry this isn't going to be like that. Its just a look into Edwards about everything that's happened. Hopefully you'll learn something new and get a better insight into the reasons why they bullied Bella. So I hope you like it and if you want other povs let me know or if you want more Edward or just to stick with Bella. I won't know unless you guys let me know :)**

**Once again I own nothing...as i'm sure you're aware of.**

**Chapter 17: my reasons**

**(Epov)**

Since Bella and I had become official we'd both had to overcome a lot of obstacle. When we arrived at school the say after she'd accepted my..._plea_ to be my girlfriend, things just haven't been the same, in any part of my life. Don't get me wrong, I don't and never will regret asking her, I honestly don't know what I've done to have such an amazing, beautiful, smart and funny girl actually like me... it really is beyond me.

I've recently learnt what the emotion of jealousy feels like. Its literally like someone is stabbing me in the heart and stomping on my head every time I see her talking to another male. Now I'm not a possessive guy...well maybe a little, but I'd never tell Bella not to talk or befriend a male simply because I don't like the way every man... and I don mean _every_ man, looks at her. Its not her fault she's breathtakingly beautiful. Hey, I'm one lucky son of a bitch that she's even giving me the time of the day. She seriously could have any guy she wanted. 

But my sudden relationship with Bella, has also put a strain on my relationship with my family. And by family, I mean Emmett. He has nothing against Bella, in fact he frequently tells me how lucky I am and that he'd kick my ass if I even thought about cheating on her. However with Rose's unrequited dislike for Bella, there is where the strain lies.

Now, I understand why Rose's upset, her life has pretty much been shit since the tender age of 14, but why take it out on Bella? She'd done nothing at all. So what if the only guys that weren't falling for her liked Bella? Does she even realise how pathetic and vain she sounded. I feel for her, I really do, that her father left her and Jasper, but again its not Bella's fault. And how in God's name is Rose being stupid enough to get pregnant in the first place, have anything to do with Bella? None of it makes any sense.

When the "Cullen clan" as Emmett affectionately refers to us as, moved to Forks, our first friends were Rose and Jasper Hale. They were the cutest twins anyone had ever seen. Rose and Ali became best friends within an instant. As did Emmett, Jasper and I. After a few weeks we all started hanging out together. And as "uncool" as it was at the age of 10, to hang out with your sister, we didn't care because we always had fun.

I'd liked Bella since the first day I'd met her. Her smile literally lit up a room. I tried to talk to her a few times but was always stopped by her "boyfriend" Jacob Black. All my hope died. Bella was taken. I knew at 10 years old that I wanted her. I remember one night telling my mom that I was "most defiantly going to marry Bella Swan". So I vowed to wait until Black had screwed up, and swoop in and get the girl. It wasn't till a couple of months of admiring from a distance, that Ali had told me, she'd talked to Bella, and assured me that Jacob Black was nothing more than a friend to her.

And that's when I panicked. I'd never spoken to a girl I "liked-liked" before. I hadn't a clue. Do I go in and ask straight away? Do I play it cool? Become her friend first? I had no idea. That's when I'd had the not so bright idea of asking Rose for advice.

Rose was always my go-to person for advice. She was like an older sister, that was in my grade. So I told her everything, and waited for her advice. When her face turned red and her eyes turned cold, she turned to me and said "Bella Swan is a freak and people like us don't like or even talk with people like her". I fought my ground though. Telling her I didn't care, I just knew I wanted Bella to be my girlfriend. I'm not sure how she got everyone on board or even myself on board with it, but that's when she made us start calling Bella names. I felt like crab every time I had to see her run into the bathroom and cry. And I kept telling Rose that I wanted "out" of this little "pick on Bella gang" she had going, when she said if I did she'd tell the whole school all of my embarrassing secrets. I'm not sure what secrets she knew or even if she had any, I didn't ask, because I knew that one look at Emmett he'd spill like Niagara falls. It looked pathetic and weak me going along with it because of the ammo she had over me now, but as a 10 year old in a new school just looking to fit in, it was a necessity.

But that's all it was for years, just name calling. I could tell it stopped bothering Bella as much, which made me glad. But obviously the some what piece didn't last. It was a few days after my 14 birthday, when Rose and Jasper both came running into our house, crying their eyes out. Their father had packed his stuff and took off without so much as a good bye. It killed me to see my two best friends crying like this, and obviously we tried to comfort them in anyway possible. They were off school for a week before their mother forced them back into school. Saying that their education came first. But the fateful day of their return had once again put Bella in Rose's firing line. Me, Ali and Emmett were waiting for them in the parking lot to be dropped off by their mom. We knew this day would be hard. When they arrived we just stood their, none of us knowing what to do or say to each other, when Bella arrived minute after. Being dropped off by her Dad. He pulled up along side us, giving us all a clear view into the police cruiser. Rose and Jasper, along with the rest of us watched as Bella's dad pulled her into a hug before she got out of the car. She'd made it just passed the front of the car, before police chief Swan got out and yelled "hey bells! Forget the bus tonight I'll pick you up" she nodded unaccepted and he yelled "love you kid" before getting back in his car and driving away. Absolutely mortifying for Bella. But absolutely heart shattering for Rose and Jasper.

And then again Bella became the victim for Rose's assaults. I again tried to back out, but she'd told me she could easily ruin my chances of getting on the football team. And that was my dream since I started school. The name calling began turning into tripping in corridors, sticking notes to her back, breaking her glasses and just verbally being as nasty and mean as possible. Bella's life had truly been made hell.

And then, as if it couldn't get any worse it did. Emmett and Rose had been dating for the past 2 years. We were all 16. they'd been arguing a lot. Mostly over Bella. He said he didn't like the way she picked on Bella for no reason and was basically blackmailing us all into it. She said if he understood what she'd been through he would just accept that she needs to take her frustrations out on Bella. They argued for weeks before Emmett just had enough and they broke up. It was very public. The whole school saw they yelling in the middle of the hallway. Rose the decided that she was in love, yes love, with this guy from Port Angeles High, Royce he was called. And yes they started "dating" the same day as she and Emmett broke up. And I use the term "dating" loosely because it was basically sleeping together. They weren't really a couple, they didn't care for one another, even with Rose telling us she was in love, we knew it was just sex. And Emmett took it hard. He would just sit up in his room, wouldn't talk to anyone. Until I'd told him I'd seen Rose crying in her car at lunchtime because Royce had found someone new. Well at the time I assumed that's why she was crying. So Emmett planned to get her back. He'd never stopped loving her, no matter what she said or did could change that, even if he wasn't happy about it.

So he ran out to her car and bared his sole. He told her every feeling he had, every thought and every tear shed since there break up. And she turned him down. Flat out turned him down. It wasn't for a few weeks and more hours spent doing Good knows what in his room, that we learnt that Rose was pregnant and that's why Royce ran out on her. Emmett beat the living shit out of Royce, and him and Rose eventually sorted things out. She began showing at around 5 months, that's when she stopped going to school, until the baby was born and adopted. No one except us knew about it. She had a little girl that the adopted parents names Lilly.

And once again Bella bore the brunt of Rose's anger. Hell knowing Bella's timing for infuriating Rose, she was probably handing out leaflets entitled "abstinence is key" right after Rose had took the damn pregnancy test. Rose came back to school just after I'd asked Bella to be my date. When she found out I told her she could do what she wanted to me, I didn't care, I was going to ask Bella to be my girlfriend. That's when she told me she had video footage of me taking weed and she would show it to my coach, which would not only get me suspended from school and kicked off the team, but my parents would murder me in old blood. Yeah I'd done weed. I was young and an idiot. All five of us decided to do it and film ourselves so we could watch when we came down. If memory serves it was Rose's idea. So what choice did I have but to go along with her. Emmett found out, but said nothing. He knew what it was like to live without her and he knew he couldn't do it again. They had a warped relationship but they loved each other.

The night after prom, when word got round that Bella had left, I felt like I'd been kicked in the gut a million times and had a bullet through my brain. It killed me that something I'd been a part of forced her to leave her home town. I searched for her. I asked Chief Swan but all he would tell me was that she was with her mother. I asked my parents for a vacation to Phoenix, they denied since they'd already booked a holiday to Cyprus that year. So me, Alice and Jasper pooled our saving together and booked flights. We didn't have a clue which part of Phoenix she lived so we travelled round just asking is someone "knew Bella Swan". Obviously by this time Bella had started her modelling career and everyone knew Bella Swan. They just didn't know her location. When we returned home I began this routine of googling her every morning and every night. Yeah it was a bit stalker-ish but it was the only way I felt relatively close to the woman I loved. Love. I still love her.

Yeah, it took her leaving for me to realise it. When I wasn't seeing her everyday, I realised how much my life had actually depended on watching her from a far. I tried a bunch of times to book seats to her shows or follow gossip online to where she could be, but I never actually got to her.

So I spent the lonely cold existence sleeping with girls wishing it was her. Yeah it was low, but it was the only thing that could fill the empty void in my heart, even for only a few minutes. Another way was the children in the hospital. Seeing them, talking to them and playing with them made me feel less like an asshole and like I was actually doing something for someone else. I was trying to be the guy Bella deserved. I wish I could have been different for her now. So that's why when I heard the news she was coming back, I stopped seeing other girls and planned to do whatever it took to get her back.

I lost her once, I sure as hell wasn't going to do it again. Rose can hate it all she wants. She can do what she wants to me. Drag my name through the mud, get me kicked off the football team, have me humiliated but nothing would stop me from being with the woman I love. Nothing.

**So there you go. A little visit into Edward's brain. If you want me to continue the story for a bit in epov let me know or of you want it back to bpov just say. I love your reviews so please keep doing it. I'll give you cake... :)**


	18. the date part 1

**Revenge is the Sweetest thing.**

**A/N: I'm so gland you guys liked the last chapter, I wasn't sure if it would be okay cos the story doesn't progress, but you do get some juicy gossip. :) **

**so anyways, please keep reviewing. I will beg if I have to, I really want you guys to review. I love hearing what you have to say. **

**As I'm sure your all aware...i own nothing (dum dum dummmm) **

**Chapter 18: the date (part 1)**

**(bpov)**

I have one hour before he gets here. This is the problem with Edward. For the past two dates he hasn't told me what we're doing, so I have no idea what to wear. I'm hoping this isn't going to be a regular occurrence. I've been trying to decide what to wear since 11pm. Its now 1pm. This isn't going well.

"oh for hells sake..." I mutter to myself as I run to grab my cell. _That's right. I've begun talking to myself_

**Edward can you please give me some kind of advice of what to wear since you won't tell me what were doing?**

**B xx**

it took him about 3.5 seconds to reply. _Someone's eager..._

**casual and comfortable. And warm. Don't worry about it. You look great in anything. See you in a bit**

**E xxx**

well I suppose that kinda helps...a bit...oh God I'm screwed.

After another half and hour debating my choices, I just decided to throw on my skinny jeans, and a long sleeved T, with my brown leather jacket. Instead of my usual heels, I opted for my converse. He said casual... I just hope whatever we were actually doing was casual.

After I was finished, I came downstairs and found Charlie sitting in the living room, in his favourite recliner watching some football game. I plopped my self down on the couch. He knew where I was going, as soon as he noticed me sat there, he looked over my outfit. Apparently it was approved. _I walk in front of thousands of people in my underwear, but God forbid I show a little skin on my date._

"What times Edwin coming?" he kept doing that. Calling Edward strange names. Once he called him Eduardo. Now that is purposeful. And we've talked about this date loads, since I told him about it last night. I've told him at least 3 times what time Edward's picking me up.

"its Edward, Dad. And he's coming at 2pm. Like he has been the last fifty times you've asked". Okay it was a bit harsh, but I was sick of the way he was treating Edward. It was getting old.

"don't take that tone with me young lady" Charlie yelled. Charlie never yelled. He took a deep breath before saying "I'm just trying to be a responsible parent Bella. Edward doesn't have a good reputation around here as I'm sure you know. Now I don't want to be one of those parents that tells their kids who they can be... _friends _with, but I am going to look out for you" and with that he turned back to the TV. I sat there for the next 20 minutes in the awkward silence not knowing if I should actually say anything, or if it would just make everything worse.

I finally got enough courage to simply mention that Edward had change when

_knock knock_

"just look out for yourself Bells. I don't want you getting hurt" I didn't reply. I left. If I started talking to him I knew it would just blow up into this big argument that would probably get grounded.

"hey" Edward murmured as his eyes, swept over my body, I suddenly felt very self conscious. And before I knew it I said "i can change"

he chuckled, before pulling me into his arms "is someone nervous?" he whispered. I sighed, and stretched up to touch my lips to his. He responded in kind, before pulling away quickly. I gave him a questioning look.

"good afternoon sir" I turned and there was Charlie stood in the hallway arms folded, looking like he wanted to punch Edward in the face.

"its a school night. So make sure she's back early. Else I won't be best pleased" I'd never heard him use that tone before. It was dripping with anger and hatred. Murderous even. I heard Edward gulp and knew it was time to leave...now.

"your Dad seriously scared me...like a lot" Edward let out a nervous chuckle as he grabbed my hand. We were in his car driving to...well I'm still not sure, he still won't tell me.

"I'm so sorry about him Edward he..."

"...Bella don't you dare apologise for what your father did, after what you had to endure yesterday" I wanted to ask. I really did. I wanted to know what happened after I left. Edward must have picked up on my burning curiosity because he carried on.

"...when I got home, Esme was ripping Rose a new one. She's never yelled at Rose or Jasper before. She's always said there not her kids so she can't discipline them. But after I dropped you off, I came home and Esme was screaming at her. Rose was even in tears." I would have laughed, but I kept remembering Esme's face as I told her I was leaving. She wanted to know me, and her so carefully planned dinner party had failed. I felt sorry for her.

He didn't approach the topic any more and neither did I. We were driving for about an hour or so. We filled the time, playing stupid games of 'who would you rather'. I was just about to begin complaining about when we were gonna get there, when he stopped the car. I had no idea where we actually were, just that we were at one of the trails through the forest. He jumped out and then helped me out. Without saying a word, he walked round to the boot of his car and popped it open. Inside was a picnic basket and a blanket. He took them out grabbed my hand and started walking.

Instead of taking the trail he pulled me over from the trail and just started walking. He must be crazy. Does he not know of all those people who have been lost here before?

"erm..Edward...?"

"relax Bella. I know my way. Just trust me"

and with that I actually did. I trusted Edward. I would follow him into the unknown just because he asked..._hell I'm doing it now_

The walk was about 30 minutes. He helped me over tree roots and overgrown bushes and vine leaves that got in my way. I kept asking if we were lost. He would just laugh and say no.

he stopped dead in his tracks after 20 minutes.

"Edward?" I questioned. He just moved slightly for me to get past and made a hand gesture for me to keep walking. I saw about 10 feet from where we were was the sudden filter of sunlight. when I broke through the trees I was stood in the most beautiful meadow. It looked like a painting. Flowers were growing everywhere giving bursts of colour to the evergreen picture scene. I picked a wild blue flower that was right in my line of view. It was the most magnificent colour I'd ever scene and wanted to keep it as a memento of our date. I could hear a river trickling by, but couldn't see it due to the trees. The sky was a deep, rich blue with only a few clouds in it.

I turned to find Edward staring at me intently. Just watching me soak up this place he'd found. But I wanted to do that _with_ him. So I motioned with my hand for him to join me. A smile spread across him lips as he slowly made his way to me.

When he reached me, he held out one hand and said "dance with me?"

I must have looked at him like he was insane because he let out a chuckle, but never lowered his hand.

"Edward there's no music." I replied simply before adding "and I can't dance. I injure people"

"Bella you don't need music to dance, you can dance to your own rhythm. And as for dancing, its all in the leading"

with that I put my hand in his and he pulled me closer. His other hand was around my waist and mine on his shoulder. We were both just gazing into each others eyes, and I'm sure it looked like some sappy romantic comedy movie. But I guess this is us. We are sap with extra cheese on top.

It wasn't long before I removed my hand from his, and wrapped both of them around his neck. I just needed him closer. He wrapped both his arms around my waist, impossibly tight and I couldn't have felt safer in any other situation. I rested my head on his chest and I could hear his heart beating. The beat was so soothing, and utterly perfect. I'd found my rhythm.

We eventually pulled apart. I could have stood there for hours just having him hold me, but when he heard my stomach rumble, he withdrew his arms, and began to set up out picnic area. I sat down on the red rug he'd placed down and watched as he pulled out things from the basket. He pulled out a tub of potato salad, chicken pasta, oatmeal cookies, and a thermos. He pulled out two mugs and poured us both the hot chocolate he had brought with him.

"help yourself. I didn't know what you would want, so I kinda just..."

"did you make all this?" I blurted out. I couldn't even wait till he'd finished his sentence.

He chuckled nervously. "my mom kinda helped. But I did most of it" he was rubbing the back of his neck, a move I found utterly sweet and endearing.

I reached over to kiss him. I softly pressed my lips to his. It was short but extremely sweet.

"thank you" I said as I pulled away from him "no ones ever done anything like this for me before." It was utterly true. No one had ever treated me this way before, took the time to get to know the real me, not the me that people want to see, the one that sells gossip magazines, but the real Bella. "and how did you know I loved oatmeal cookies?" I was seriously addicted to them. If I could, I would live off them.

"its only a picnic Bella. I wanted to do more, but I really just want it to be us, I's sorry if that makes me selfish"

"its not _only _a picnic Edward. You spent so much time planning and preparing for it. Its the sweetest thing that anyone's ever done."

"in your opinion" he muttered, clearly not meaning for me to hear.

"what's that suppose to mean?"

"i could have planned something better. This is ridiculous, I'm sorry Bella. I should have thought, of course you don't want to be sitting outside in the freezing cold, in the middle of nowhere with..."

"Edward, shut up! Ever since I became famous, I've had people, guys, trying to impress me with money. And it just doesn't work on me. So this..." I waved my hands around "...doing, normal teenage things, that I've been missing out on for...well since forever, it utterly perfect. You honestly couldn't have picked a better place for our date. I love it."

I had no idea, where his little moment had come from, but he obviously calmed down after my words. Not before he made me promise that if I got bored or cold or just wanted to leave, I'd tell him" _silly boy, this is like a dream to me...i never want to leave_

After eating, Edward packed all the empty containers and moved them off the blanket. He laid down on his back, while I laid across him, with my head on his stomach. He was playing with random pieces of my hair as we made idol conversation. It really was the most perfect date I could ever had imagined. He'd thought of everything.

The conversation lulled to a comfortable silence, where we were just enjoying being together. That's when I heard it. The rustling came first. A few twigs we begin snapped, but I figured it was just the wildlife that lived here. We were after all in the middle of the forest. But then I heard footsteps. Loud heavy _human _footsteps. Someone had followed us here. They've been watching us.

Edward must have heard it too because he sat up abruptly, effectively causing me to sit as well. He wrapped his arms around me protectively, his eyes were full of panic and fear, looking out towards the sound of the steps.

"Edward, who is that?" I whispered. I knew this person could hear me. They'd probably heard everything we'd been saying all afternoon. I knew Edward wouldn't answer me. He didn't look like he could talk. His face looked like he was watching a train crash about to happen but could do nothing to stop it.

But that's what this was. This was our train crash moment. Something was changing. This person...this _intruder_...was about to change my life as I knew it...

**so if you want the next chapter you need to review...muhahaha I'm evil. So review and tell me how evil I am. :D**


	19. the date part 2

**Revenge is the sweetest thing.**

**A/N: i'm so sorry that this has taken so long to post, but my computer died. It just stopped living. So its taken a while for me to actually write this and then post. I'm so sorry for leaving you guys with that cliffy. It was not intentional. But anyways my computers working now so its buisness as usual ****so please keep reviewing. I really wanna reach 300 reviews, so if you like what our read, drop me a review. It doesn't have to be long, and it'll only take like 2 seconds to do one. Please please please...see i'm begging. **

**By the way, just incase you were wondering...no i don't own twilight or any of the characters...i jut like to play with them and make crazy stories... **

**Warning – graphic drama in this scene. Distressing scenes. I will do i breaf summery on the next chapter if you don't wan to read it.**

**So i'll shut up now and let you read on...**

_The conversation lulled to a comfortable silence, where we were just enjoying being together. That's when I heard it. The rustling came first. A few twigs we begin snapped, but I figured it was just the wildlife that lived here. We were after all in the middle of the forest. But then I heard footsteps. Loud heavy __human __footsteps. Someone had followed us here. They've been watching us._

_Edward must have heard it too because he sat up abruptly, effectively causing me to sit as well. He wrapped his arms around me protectively, his eyes were full of panic and fear, looking out towards the sound of the steps._

_"Edward, who is that?" I whispered. I knew this person could hear me. They'd probably heard everything we'd been saying all afternoon. I knew Edward wouldn't answer me. He didn't look like he could talk. His face looked like he was watching a train crash about to happen but could do nothing to stop it._

_But that's what this was. This was our train crash moment. Something was changing. This person...this __intruder__...was about to change my life as I knew it..._

**E p.o.v.**

**Chapter 19: the date part 2.**

The date had been absolutly perfect. Just as i'd planned it. I could tell she loved the medow. It was absolutly perfect in the afternoon sunlight, and Bella being in it, only added to its beauty. I purposly allowed her to walk ahead of me, because i wasn't sure of her reaction at first. In theory bringing her here, sounded perfect. Bringing her to the place that was my secret. however in practice it maybe wasn't such a good idea. I'd never been as nervous on a date as i was today. And as much as she looked like she liked it, Bella was known to act and pretend to make others happy. I wanted her to be happy. So what did i go and do? I freaked out. How is that going to make her happy? But after some convincing she seemed to truly like it here. As much as i did. Now its our place.

I actually cooked for this girl. It was a miricle i didn't burn the house down...even with my mom's help. But i was determined to succed for her. I just wanted it to be special for her. To be perfect. Because todays the day. The day i'm finally going to tell her i love her. She's my complete world and i'd die without her.

After we ate, we laid in the sun. It was starting to hear up marginally. Her head was on my stomach, and the pressure was beaitiful. i liked that i could feel her, that way i knew she was there with my eyes shut. When ever i was with her, things were always so perfect, i was scared it was a dream. So i never looked away, never closed my eyes. She was too amazing to lose.

We had small conversations. We kept lulling in and out of conversation. It was always comfortable silence with Bella. Thats one of the things i love most about her. She didn't feel the ned to fill every moment with constant chatter. She was content to just be. I asked her simple questions and she replied. She asked me and i would reply. But it was only the small things. The things that make us who we are. Nothing heavy. After a while even our small amount of talking stopped and i truly thought she had falled to sleep. Her eyes were closed, but they had been the whole time we were laid like this. But it didn't matter. If she wanted to sleep i'd let her. I was happy running my fingers through her silky smooth hair.

Silence fell upon us, for a couple of moment. I could hear the sot russeling of the trees, brusling against each other. It was oddly peacful. The small stream that lingered just behind the medow, made a soft spalshing sound. It was totally amazing. Nothing could change this momeny, it was utterlu perfect...so i thought.

Footsteps. They were loud and they were heavy. And they were human. Something in the air told me this wasn't a plesent visit from a friendly fellow hikesman. All the blood drained from my face as i heard the steps getting closer. Bella stiffened in my arms. How stupid could i be to bring her to such a secluded place, where even if she screamed for help no one would hear her. i was an idiot and for my mistakes she was sure to pay. But i wasb't going down without a fight. Bella's life was more important than my own.

As the footsteps got close to the opening to the medow, i sat up, my back ramrod straight, effectivly causing Bella to sit up.

"Edward who is that?" she whispered. I could see the fear in her face. I could feel her body so tense and scared. How could i tell her i screwed our date up so much? We could be in so much danger, and i coudn't do anything.

I saw the shadow edging its way towards the medow. The silhouette was all i could make out. I stood up, bring Bella with me. I positioned myself so she was completely behind me. She tried to protest, wanting stand next to me, or knowing Bella, trying to stand infront of me. Always thinking of others. But as the shape moved forward, she settled behind me, her hands wrapping around my waste. They only defense i would allow her to give me.

The shape kept moving, it was slwoly coming out of the darkness. Whoever it was, they were huge. At least 6'6. Not only were they tall but they had muscles that looked bigger than even Emmetts. But that doesn't mean i was giving up without a fair fight. My whole life was standing behind me, and i needed to do everything in me to protect her.

As the shape came into focus. I had a mixture of emotions. One, relief. Two, gut renching fear.

Jacob Black was making his way into the clearence.

I felt relief because, he loved Bella. I knew this. I've alway known he loved Bella, so i was relieved that she would be safe. My fear? Yeah that came from his obvious drug enduced state and his complete and utter hatred for me, for taking the girl he loved. I knew if someone had stolen Bella from me i'd want revenge. But it was her choice. He has to realise that.

As he kept walking towards us, something in his hand caught my eye. The sun was gleaming off of it, so i couldn't see properly what it was. He continued moving, and soon enough the object wasn't covered by the suns glare anymore.

Yup, he was high, holding a knife with a deep hatred for me...this is not looking good.

"Jake? What are you doing?" Bella said. He voice was shaking as were her hands that were still around me. I knew this probably wasn't the best position for calming an obviously very mad man, but if this was the little confort i could give her, ten i would.

"i'm doing what i should have done a long time ago..." his pupils were large and his hands were shaking, effectivly causing the knief to shake.

"Jake, please just think about what you are doing. Someones going to get hurt" Bella tried to reason. But i knew there was no reasoning with someone this intoxicated.

"thats the point Bella. Someone needs to hurt. Someone needs to feel the pain i feel" he shouted.

"so what? You're gonna stab me?" i asked. I tried to keep my voice from shaking. I needed to be strong for Bella.

"no. No that would be too easy. No you need to feel that pain of having that one person you love more than anything taken from you..." his eyes drifted from mine to Bellas. So i knew exactly who he was talking about.

"you're not going to touch a single hair on her head. You'll have to go through me first"

"see i thought of killing you Edward. I really did. But after, what a couple minutes of pain, it would all be over. But killing Bella? That would be worth a lifetime of pain" he chuckled murderously. It was an evil laugh that chilled me to the bone.

"you'd kill someone you love, for revenge?" i asked. I needed to keep him talking. Maybe make him find some fault in his logic and doubt himself long enough for her to get away.

"if i can't have her, no one can!" he roared. He began walking forwards then. At a faster spead than before. It was stupid i had no logic in my actions. I pushed Bella further behind me. I thought she would get the hint that i wanted her to run, but clearly she didn't. So my only option? I had to meet him in the middle before he met her. i knew it was pointless, i was unarmed. My only hope was he would fumble in his intoxicated state and i could knock him out easily.

As soon as he saw me approaching, he began running, and i soon felt a sharp, tapering pain, that caused me to scream in pain. I heard Bella, scream behind me. I knew she hadn't be hurt because Jacob was infront of me. I fell to my knees. The pain was too much. I could feel the blodd seeping onto my shirt and my hands were covered. I felt onto my back, desperatly tying to stop the pain, that was the worst i had ever felt.

Jacobs face whet white, before he ran away. My only comfort was that Bella was safe. My sacrifice has been worth it. Bella ran towards me. She took off her shirt and pressed it into my cut. She was talking to me, but i could bearly hear anything through my panting. My breathign became heavy and i tried to talk to her, i needed to tell her i loved her before it happened...but no words would come out. I hadn't even realised she was on the phone until she hung up.

"Edward...baby...the ambulance is on its way...you just need to hold on...please...for me...hold on i can't lose you.." she said between sobbs.

"Bella...i...i love...i love you..." somehow i managed to form the words.

"i love you too. So much and your going to be fine" she whispered.

The pain suddenly became blinding. My vision went and all sense of hearing as well. The only thing was the pain, and the odd sense of relief that it was me and not Bella.

Then everything went blank...

**Ooooh! So alot of drama there. So let me know your thought... **


	20. the aftermath

**Revenge is the sweetest thing.**

**A/N: so my dream of reaching 300 reviews was shattered into a million tiny pieces and yes I cried. Oh well we can try again. Please please with the review, we're so close. A lot of you are adding me to your favourite author list and my story to your favourites but not reviewing and this makes me sad :/ so please review. And for those who did review I love you!**

**So, as I keep saying, no I don't own twilight. So stop assuming that I do...lol**

**So last chapter, briefly for those who didn't want to read it. Bella and Edward were having a great time on their date, and then Jake turned up and ruined it all. He was high and he had a knife on him. He had decided that he was gonna kill Bella so that Edward would feel the most pain. Anyway, since when had Edward ever let anything happen to Bella? So yes he tried to fight Jake, which was pointless but really, what were his options? And yes he got stabbed. Realising what he'd done, Jake left them in the middle of nowhere, Edward bleeding to death and Bella frantically phoning for an ambulance. After professing their love to each other, Edward passes out.**

**Oh! One last thing. I'm English, not American, but obviously this is set in Washington, so if I get a few things wrong, I'm sorry, but I'm basically using my own knowledge. I have no idea how the hospital system works in the USA so if I'm writing it wrong its because its how we do it here, so just go with it or let me know and I'll change it...thanks :)**

_As soon as he saw me approaching, he began running, and i soon felt a sharp, tapering pain, that caused me to scream in pain. I heard Bella, scream behind me. I knew she hadn't be hurt because Jacob was in front of me. I fell to my knees. The pain was too much. I could feel the blood seeping onto my shirt and my hands were covered. I felt onto my back, desperately tying to stop the pain, that was the worst i had ever felt._

_Jacobs face whet white, before he ran away. My only comfort was that Bella was safe. My sacrifice has been worth it. Bella ran towards me. She took off her shirt and pressed it into my cut. She was talking to me, but i could barely hear anything through my panting. My breathing became heavy and i tried to talk to her, i needed to tell her i loved her before it happened...but no words would come out. I hadn't even realised she was on the phone until she hung up._

_"Edward...baby...the ambulance is on its way...you just need to hold on...please...for me...hold on i can't lose you.." she said between sobs._

_"Bella...i...i love...i love you..." somehow i managed to form the words._

_"I love you too. So much and you're going to be fine" she whispered._

_The pain suddenly became blinding. My vision went and all sense of hearing as well. The only thing was the pain, and the odd sense of relief that it was me and not Bella._

_Then everything went blank..._

**B p.o.v**

**Chapter 20: the aftermath**

Edward pushed me further back, he wanted me to run. I knew he did, but how could I leave him? He ran forward. I couldn't help the scream that bubbled at my lips, begging him to stop, but he didn't.

The noise his flesh made as the knife sunk into him, made me stomach heave. His breathing became shallow, and blood was pooling onto his shirt and his hands. Without even thinking about it, I pulled my cell phone out and dialled 911.

"Hello, 911 emergency services..."

"Ambulance, please" I screamed, interrupting.

"You've been directed to Seattle's emergency hospital services. What is your emergency?"

"My boyfriend! He's been stabbed!" I yelled. Edward was groaning in pain. He'd sunk to his knees, his hands gripping his wound.

"Miss, whets your name?"

"Bella! Please hurry. You need to save him!"

"Bella, I'm going to have to ask you to calm down as much as possible. We won't be able to help if you can't tell us the situation in an appropriate manner. Now I need you to tell me exactly where you are"

_Shit__! _I have no clue where we are. We in the middle of a freaking forest. How was I supposed to give them directions?

"erm...well...we're in the forest. The outskirts of Forks. I'm not sure exactly where. Oh God! You're not gonna be able to find us are you?"

"Bella, is there any distinct features you can see? We have special people that work for us in situations just like this one"

"Yes! We're in a large meadow right in the middle. I can hear a river not too far away."

"Okay well we're talking to some rangers now and some people will be there shortly. Now in the mean time, you're gonna have to do as I say. He'll be losing a lot of blood, so you're going to have to use something to compress the wound. Anything at all. A jacket, a shirt...anything" he was encouraging me. I ran to Edward and without a second thought I pulled my shirt off and pressed it into the large slice along his stomach.

"Okay I've done that...now what?"

"Keep it there. The rangers have found you're positioning and the paramedics are on their way. Is he conscious?"

"Yes. He's a little droopy though" I began panicking again, he didn't look good.

"Okay, try and keep him talking as long as possible. If he's talking, he's in with a better chance..."

Well that doesn't fill me with a lot of confidence. Okay talking. I can talk to him.

"Edward...baby...the ambulance is on its way...you just need to hold on...please...for me...hold on I can't lose you..." I tried to say it strongly and confidently, but I couldn't stop the sobs coming up in my throat.

"Bella...I...I love...I love you..." was his reply. He loves me? He wanted me to know before he dies. Because he thinks he's gonna die. I can't let that happen though. He's my world, he can't go.

"I love you too. So much and you're going to be fine" I spoke only the truth. My love for him was so strong it literally rocked my world apart. My life hasn't been the same since I fell and I wouldn't change it for the world.

He didn't reply. His breathing had stopped, and his eyes and closed.

"Edward! Edward! You need to wake up! You can go! I can't live without you!" I screamed as loud as I could. Hoping that he could hear me, but also that the paramedics could also, so they could find us quicker.

Not two minutes later did I hear my name being called. "Bella? Bella? We're the paramedics"

"Yes! Over here!" I yelled back.

"Keep yelling Bella. We need to follow your voice"

"Over here! You need to hurry! He's unconscious! He can't die! You can't let him die!" I was taking a deep breath, before continuing when 3 men burst into the opening. Two of them immediately ran to Edward, the other coming to me. I didn't even care that I was stood there in my bra; I just wanted Edward to be safe.

"Bella?" he asked and I nodded. _Seriously, what a stupid question, who else. Oops sorry __it's__ the other girl screaming in the middle of the forest with her bo__yfriend unconscious on the floor, we're just fine thanks! _I knew I was being unreasonable but I was scared shitless and needed my Edward back.

"Okay. We just need a couple of details about the patient. What's his full name?"

"Edward Cullen"

He wrote the name down on a clip board he had in his hand. As soon as he registered that I'd said Cullen, his head snapped up.

"Cullen? As in Dr. Carlisle Cullen?"

"Yes, it's his son" I whispered. I hadn't thought about Esme or Carlisle at all. How were they gonna take this? They're going to hate me!

"Okay, well I'll call Dr. Cullen, when we get to the ambulance. How about you, are you hurt?"

"No. just cold" he slipped off his huge paramedic jacket and handed it to me. I turned to see Edward and they had his strapped to a board and were about to lift him.

xxx

24 hours. A lot can happen in those 24 hours. A life can be lost. A life can be born. In Edward's case? Nothing happened in those 24 hours.

As soon as we got to hospital, Carlisle was their waiting. He wasn't allowed to even asses Edwards condition, something about letting his emotions get in the way of his judgement. I have no idea what that meant, but it didn't sound good and I was too afraid to ask.

He was rushed into surgery almost immediately. He'd lost a dangerous amount of blood and the cut was so deep that he'd damaged a lot of tissue and they were worried about some of his vital organs. I was frantically trying to understand what the doctor was actually telling us, but none of it made any sense. I caught the gist of what he was saying, but there was so much more.

I was sat with Carlisle in the waiting room. Esme was on her way. I kept trying to apologise, but every time I tried, he told me not to be so silly, that this wasn't my fault and that Edward was protecting me and because of that he was proud of him, even if his choice was dangerously stupid. A nurse took pity on me, and offered me a set of scrubs. With all my panicking, I hadn't realised I was sat in my blood soaked jeans, bra and that paramedics coat.

I told Carlisle I wouldn't be long, and that if he heard anything, I'd be in the bathroom down the corridor, I even pointed them out to him, forgetting that he actually worked here and knew this place better than me. The bathroom was basically empty, except a woman with a young girl. I walked into a free stall, pulled the lid down on the toilet to sit on and just sobbed. I didn't care how loud I was or who could hear me, I needed to let this out. So I did.

After a few minutes, I realised that if there was going to be any news, I wouldn't hear about it from in here. Edward needed me, and I needed to be with the people that loved him. Show him my support. I quickly changed into the light green scrubs, which were really thin so I kept the thick jacket the paramedic gave me. I'll return it to him later. My jeans were completely ruined so I dumped them in the nearest trash can.

My face was a mess. I had black mascara running down each cheek, my eyes were all red and puffy and my skin was covered in ugly red blotches. I scrubbed my faces in the bathroom sink, but all that did was erase the mascara. I gave up, and walked back to Carlisle. As I rounded the corner to the waiting area, my eyes immediately went to Carlisle. I saw him embracing Esme, as she basically broke down against him. His eyes locked with mine and he gave me a timid smile. He muttered something to Esme, it must have been about me, because she all of a sudden whipped round to face me. I was honestly bracing myself for her to yell at me. I mean, had I been in her position, I totally would have screamed at the bitch who allowed my son to be stabbed for her. But as always Esme surprised me.

"You poor baby!" she yelled, before running towards me. She grabbed me and pulled me into a fierce hug. Apart from being in Edward's arms, I'd honestly never felt safer than I did then. Her mothering set me off, I began screaming as tiers streaked violently down my face. She just held me, never letting go, never loosening her grip. When my screaming fit was over, Esme keeping her arms around me walked me over to the seating area. Next to Carlisle were Alice and Emmett. Alice was crying, her eyes and nose bright red. Emmett was white as a ghost, biting his nails deep in thought. His eyes were brimming with tears and I could see how hard he was trying not to cry. I knew I needed to be strong for all of them. I was there, I should be telling them how amazing and brave he was, telling them that he'd be fine, but I just couldn't speak. Nothing would come out. So I just sat there. With all the people that loved Edward the most in the whole world. All of us grieving when we hadn't even lost.

1 hour 24 minutes and 37 seconds later, I heard "excuse me, Miss Swan?" I had stopped crying by now but was still in a deep state of shock, grief and confusion. I looked up at the middle aged man, who had spoken to me.

"Yes" I crocked out.

"I'm officer Clearwater. I'm here to talk to you about the attack on Edward Cullen"

Oh god! I have to talk about this now? I can't talk about it it's too raw.

"now? Can't she wait a little while? The poor girl can barely speak" Esme tried to reason. She must have noticed the officer's confused look because she added "oh, I'm Esme Cullen. Edwards's mom."

He gave her a sympathetic smile and sad "I'm sorry about your son Mrs. Cullen, but the sooner we talk to Miss. Swan the sooner we can try to find the person that put your son in here. Now Miss. Swan would you prefer to go somewhere private?"

They have a right to know. They need to hear what a hero Edward is "I'll stay here. If that's okay, with everyone" clearly everyone wanted answers too because they all nodded, all eyes on me.

"Okay Miss. Swan, do you know the offender?"

"Yes. It was my friend. Jacob Black" I heard a gasp from beside me, but I couldn't turn to look them in the eye. I'd brought him into all this. It was my fault.

"Do you have any recent images that can be released to the public of Mr. Black?"

"Not on me, but my dad has a few at home"

"And your father is?"

"Oh! I'm sorry..." I had assumed he knew because of our sir name "...it's chief Swan"

"Charlie Swan?" he asked, to which I nodded "he doesn't know your here does he? Cause he's at the station" his eyes were wide with concern

"I forgot to ring him. It's been a little hectic" I told as tear began to flow again.

"Okay, well I'll ring him for you when we're done. How about that?" I nodded.

"Okay Miss. Swan. Can you run me through the events? I need to know everything that happened today"

"Well, Edward had arranged a picnic in the meadow. It was for our date. He said he'd found it when he was walking one day, and that not many people knew about it. We were there about two hours; we'd eaten and were just talking..."

"We're you being intimate? I'm sorry to ask but I really need to know everything" he interrupted.

"We were cuddling but that's. Anyway, after a while I heard footsteps coming our way. Edward must have heard them too, because he sat bolt upright, I asked him who it was but he never answered. Instead he stood up, pulling me with him. He moved me so I was behind him. He was protecting me. Jacob appeared. I could tell he was high. He'd told me a few times that he occasionally took crack. His pupils were huge and his hands shaking. He had a knife in one if his hands. I asked him what he was doing and he said he was doing what he should have done a long time ago. Edward asked if he was going to kill him, and Jake said that he wanted Edward to pay, that he'd thought about killing him, but it wouldn't cause him enough pain, so he was going to kill me instead. So that Edward would feel the pain of losing someone he loved. Edward said he would let him touch me. Jake just yelled that if he can't have me no one can and then he ran towards us. Edward pushed me further back and then took off running toward Jacob..." I was sobbing so hard I could barely get the words out. "...then he stabbed him!" I yelled through my tears.

I could hear Esme and Alice crying just as loud as me. I didn't dare look at anyone though. They probably hate me for being such a coward.

"After he realised what he'd done. Jake ran. Leaving us. Alone." I finished. I was glad when I concluded because I couldn't keep talking any more.

"Why would Edward, unarmed, run towards an armed and dangerous man?" the officer asked me.

"Because he knew...that...that...if he didn't...Jake would have...killed me...and...He knew...that if it...wasn't him...it...it would...be me! He gave his life for mine!" I screamed, shaking violently. The tears were falling down my face so hard now.

"Okay. I'll leave you now Miss. Swan, but you will need to release a statement soon. Goodbye, I'll phone your father for you" and with that he left.

Esme wrapped her arms around me, and all my fears of them hating me vanished. Alice walked towards me, bending down in front of me, and joined our hug. She whispered in my ear "he did this because he loves you. He's going to be fine. I just know it"

I don't know how long we were sat there, but as soon as the surgeon that had been looking after Edward appeared we all sprung to life.

"Mr and Mrs Cullen? I'm Dr. Snow..." he spoke mainly to Esme, obviously Carlisle knew him. "...I was one of the surgeons operating on Edward. It is good news. The surgery was a success. He had damaged his tissues but no major damage to any of his vital organs. He will be sore for the next couple of weeks and I strongly recommend bed rest. Now, he's still asleep, but he's been moved to a private room as requested. Until he's in better shape i don ask that only two people go in at a time" and with that he left.

Esme and Carlisle were obviously first to go in. They were in about 30 minutes. They asked if i wanted to go next, but i declined allowing Alice and Emmett to go first. They weren't as long but both came out crying. They told me they were going home to change and clean up before staying the night. So i was left alone.

It took me a while to build up my courage. I don't know how I'm going to cope seeing his like that. But he needed me, and with that thought i entered his room.

He looked so small on the bed. He face a picture of calm and serene. So beautiful. He was connected to an IV drip and a heart monitor. The only noise coming from his stead heart beats.

I moved to sit in the hard plastic chair beside the bed. I just looked at him. He was too beautiful for words. Things like this shouldn't happen to angels. Before I knew it I started sobbing again. Looking at how peaceful he was, it made me remember why I was not as peaceful.

I just wanted to be close to him. To feel him. To know that he's safe. I leant forward and nuzzled my face into the top of his stomach gently so not to hurt him. I made sure I was nowhere near his scar, and gently sobbed.

I wasn't sure how long I'd been there. Time seemed to blur together. But my tears never stopped.

"B-Bella?" a beautiful, smooth yet groggy voice suddenly asked. I knew instantly who it belonged to...

**wow! So this is my longest chapter ever! I think that deserves extra reviews! Huh? Huh? Pretty please with a cherry on top? Let me know what you think. **** And i've updated early than normal so come on review, review, review.****I'm spoiling you guys!**


	21. wake up

**Revenge is the sweetest thing**

**A/N: okay first of **all**, I want to give you guys the biggest apology ever, I know its took my like forever to update, I'm really really sorry. My life's ****really**** busy at the moment and I do try to update as much as possible.**

**Secondly, when I first began writing fanfics, I joined a website called and posted my version of breaking dawn epov. I found in my documents the other day, I'd completely forgotten about it and posted it on here too. Its only the first chapter and not many people have reviewed it, so I'd love it if you'd review. Its only 1 chapter, so far, and it's not exactly the same as the way Bella sees it. I've added a few extra things in. like instead of telling Charlie about the engagement, I've written about telling the Cullens. And instead of having the dress fitting, I've had Bella moving all her stuff into the Cullens house. I'd really love it if you guys read it, it's only one little chapter. And who knows, you might like it...and then review ;)**

**anyways, thirdly, I created a personal twitter account a couple of months ago, but none of my friends really use twitter, we only use facebook, so its kinda going to waste...so I ****thought**** maybe ****I could use it to tell you guys about my upcoming stories, all my ideas, and the occasional random thought. So if your ****interested****... ****/#!/Beth_Violet**

**Okay well, on with it...**

**Chapter 21: wake up**

It was like it was all a dream. She was there, laughing, telling me stories of her life. She was so beautiful when she laughed. What does she see in me? How can she not want one of the guys out there, the extremely good looking guys that would actually deserve her attention. Her fingers were stroking over my face, and the palm of her hand was caressing my cheek. Every where she touched left a trail of fire across my skin. We were in the meadow. The sun had set, we'd watched it together, now the stars are out, and we're just enjoying being here. Together. This is my happy place. The place I always turn to when I need it. And I need it now.

"Edward? Edward!" she giggled "pay attention..." she smiled. But what she didn't know was I always pay attention to her. Every movement, ever facial express, I can read like a book. I watch her. I can't take my eyes off her, when ever she's in sight. I need her like I need oxygen. She my life. She's my everything.

"i love you so much Bella" I murmured so low, I wasn't sure she heard, but her smile cleared that up. "i love you, too" she whispered, before slowly lowering her face to meet mine. Her hair brushed against my cheeks, as she laid above me, her body pressed close. Her smell intoxicated me, making me lose all clear thought and coherency. She was like a drug and I was an addict. Her lips made contact with my jaw first, small kisses were being planted along my skin, until she reached the side of my mouth. I smiled in anticipation, for I knew that next she would kiss me, where I wanted it most. Just as her lips were about to touch mine...

It all disappeared. Blackness was all I could see. My limbs felt as though they weren't there. Nothing would move. I wasn't dead. I knew this for certain. If I was dead, I would see her, I would still be in my happy place. She would be with me, in some form, in some way, she would be here. But she wasn't. Nothing was here. Then the pain. The gut rendering pain, that made me wish I was dead. Next I felt a soft pressure on my chest, with what felt like water splashing against my skin. It was soothing in a way, that was until I heard the soft sobs, coming from this person. Someone was crying over me. Why was that person here? Why are they crying...?

I felt like the knowledge came tumbling down around me like a house of cards. The meadow, Jacob..._Bella..._

She was still there...I hadn't saved her

"B...Bella?" I strangled out as loud as possible. But that wasn't going to save her; I needed to get to her.

"BELLA!" I yelled as loud as possible, my eyes opening for the first time. The bright lights assaulted my eyes, giving me the most painful headache I'd ever felt

"Edward, calm down, I'm here" the sweetest, most perfect voice spoke.

"Bella" I muttered, the only thing I could say. Her name. I looked towards the voice, and there she was, sitting by my bedside, looking perfect, as usual.

"You're okay?" I asked. I needed to know she was well. I wouldn't be able to stand it if she'd gotten herself hurt, because of my failure at protecting her.

"You're asking me if I'm okay? Edward, you were the one that was _stabbed _not me" she cried. Tiers were pouring down her cheeks. Her hands were shaking as she covered her face, to hide her sobs from me. I wanted to comfort her, to pull her into my arms and promise that nothing would ever hurt her again. She'd always be safe with me. But because of the blasted IV drip, I couldn't extend my arm fully to her. So I settled on the next best thing.

Humour...

"Did you get a job and not tell me about it? How long was I out of it?" I chuckled eyeing up the scrubs she was wearing. She tried to stifle a laugh but she couldn't and the most beautiful giggle broke through her lips. I decided humour was the right way to go.

"So, does this mean that you're my _personal _nurse? If so i have a few things you could help me with..." I trailed off, wiggling my eyebrows.

"Edward!" she scolded, her cheeks blushing furiously. "someone's feeling better" she muttered under her breath.

"How about a sponge bath?" I suggested.

"Edward" she warned, but I couldn't stop myself. This was what we were like, how we usually interacted. I just wanted it back to normal.

"Okay okay!" I paused. I saw her shoulders relax, which i was waiting for before i continued "I'll give you a sponge bath" she couldn't help it this time. She burst out laughing, and the sound made me join it. Which then for me, resulted in a coughing fit

"oh!" she gasped "I'm such an idiot. I'm so sorry, Edward. I should have gotten the nurse as soon as..." she carried on talking to herself as she walked out the door. I would have stopped her, telling her it wasn't necessary, but it was too darn funny watching her in this dream like state talking to herself. I'm sure she got some few glances as she walked to find a nurse, if she continued talking to herself.

After about five minutes she returned, with a nurse. The nurse was short and rather plump. Her hair was tied up, and she wore a permanent frown.

"well, good morning sleeping beauty" she said as she walked towards me. I grunted in response. I didn't like her.

"well, someone's not in a good mood" she said, looking at Bella. Bella just gave a humorous laugh whilst shooting me daggers.

"someone is in the room" I mumbled.

"Edward" Bella warned "how is he?" she asked the nurse, trying to divert from the tension and awkwardness that I'd brought upon us.

She read my notes, and then looked at the monitor that I was hooked up to. "well..." she said whilst rubbing her eyes. _Oh just what I want. A sleepy nurse looking after my health...great _"everything looks fine. If you feel any pain, press this button, and morphine will be given. It will make you feel sleepy. If you need anything I'll be at the nurses' station" and with that, she walked to the door, yawing. _Oh very professional._

The door clicked shut, and my eyes searched for Bella. She was back sitting in the chair next to my bed. Her eyes were drooping and I could see the very visible purple marks under her eyes. How long has she gone without sleep?

"Baby, I think you should get some sleep" I said softly.

Her nose crinkled in the cutest way possible, before she whispered "I wanna stay here with you. I'm not leaving you"

"But you're really tiered Baby. You need sleep"

"Do you want me to leave?" she asked. _No! _I didn't want her to leave. I scooted to the right side of the bed, and patted to free space, I had made "who said you had to leave?"

I could see the dilemma in her eyes. She wanted to, i could see that, but she didn't want to be inappropriate or hurt me. She gave into my pleading eyes, and gently crawled next to me on the bed. My arms automatically wrapped around her, pulling her closer to me. Her head rested on my shoulder and I finally felt relaxed. She lay stiffly for a while obviously worried about hurting me. My cut was the other side of my body to the one she was one. But I knew even telling her that wouldn't make her relax.

So I did the one thing that I knew would relax her, or at least make her forget the situation we were in, for a few minutes anyway. I cupped her jaw, and pulled her face towards mine. I could feel her breath on my face, heating my skin to the most perfect temperature. I planted kissed over every inch of skin on her face that I could reach. With every kiss her eyes would flutter closed before opening again. I was mesmerised. Finally giving in to what we both wanted, I gently pressed my lips to hers. It was a perfectly innocent kiss. Well...it was before we both got a _tad _carried away. Her lips become needy against my already desperate ones. I couldn't stop myself; I wanted to deepen the kiss.

My tongue glided along her lower lip, and she eagerly opened her mouth, and gained me access. Our tongues fought for dominance, before she gave in and allowed me to explore her mouth. Her hands began to tug on my hair, earning a groan from me, the most perfect pleasure. Her hands roamed my head of hair, before resting on my neck, playing with the short, baby hair that resides there.

We laid there making out, for a few minutes, before I decided to stop before thing got too out of hand. I was already in a rather _painful _situation, and knowing I could do nothing about it, making out with my girlfriend could only make things worse.

I nuzzled my face into her hair, smelling her perfect, strawberry scent. We were quiet for nearly an hour, just being together. I knew she was tiered and I wanted her to get some sleep, but i could tell by her breathing she was awake.

"Tell me something no one else knows about you" I requested. She brought her face, so it was level with mine, only inches apart.

"I like to write" she whispered "I want to write a book one day"

"Why don't you?" I asked

"When people think of me, they think of the girl who walks around in her underwear for a living. It doesn't exactly take brain cells to do. No one would take me seriously"

"You're wrong. When I think of you I think of my beautiful, smart, talented girlfriend, who i know can do anything she wants. And if, sorry, when you write that book, I'll be first in line to buy my copy...maybe the author could sign it for me" I chuckled lightly.

"What about you? Tell me something" she asked.

I looked deeply into her eyes, trying to test the water, see if she was ready for such a declaration. After searching her eyes, I decided just to take the plunge.

"I'm going to marry you one day" i admitted, bracing myself for her response.

Her face broke out into a grin before she pulled my lips to hers once again. I made sure to keep the kiss chaste this time.

She was finally asleep. She was utterly breathtaking in her sleep. Her lips were slightly parted; her hair was literally a mess on the pillow, her face so calm and serine. I'm not sure how long I was watching her but my family bursting through the door brought me out of my retrieve. Each one of them had matching purple marks under their eyes that would rival even Bella's. My Mother and Alice had tear track marks on their cheeks, and i think it was the first time I'd ever seen Alice wearing sweat pants.

They all stared at me with confusion for at least thirty seconds before each of them broke out into conversation, all at once. They either hadn't seen Bella asleep next to me, or were simply too excited that I wasn't dead, to care, but they woke her up.

None of them let me get a word in edgeways. The door once again burst open and Jasper and Rose came in. Bella tensed at my side as Rose, saw her lying next to me on the bed.

"Making yourself comfortable?" she asked Bella, with a role of her eyes.

"Rose, leave her alone, I asked her to sleep on the bed" I defended

"Edward are you that much of a goddamn idiot? She's using you. She was willing to let you kill yourself for her, when her pathetic boyfriend went psycho. I wouldn't put it past her, if she was actually in on it with him. The brains behind the operation" if looks could kill, Bella would no longer be with us. Rose's eyes were fierce with hatred and anger.

"You can say what you like about me. I really don't care. But if you ever accuse me of wanting this again I'll rip all that pretty blonde hair..."

"...Okay" Emmett interrupted. "I've had enough of this" he grabbed Roses hand, and walked towards the bed, pulled Bella off with his other and led them both out of the room. He came back seconds later _alone_.

"What the hell have you done?" i yelled at my brother.

"Calm down dude. They can come out as soon as they learn to get along"

"Where is she? Where's Bella? Bring her back. NOW!"

"Edward, sweetie, why don't you drink some water?" my mother asked.

"i don't want water, I want Bella."

"Edward..."

"Go get her"

"Edward..."

"For God sake Emmett, I'm in the hospital. I just want my girlfriend with me, go get her. I need her" i practically begged him.

"Five minutes Edward. And all of this will be over"

**the sleepy nurse thing actually happened to my sister, it wasn't a nurse though, it was a doctor, and she hasn't been stabbed, just thought i clear that up for you. oh! i was driving yesterday, i look in the review mirror and what did i see? a silver volvo. i kid you not. and the driver actually was Edward Cullen...no, no he wasn't. it was actually a woman, but oh well, thought i'd share that with you :)Okay! So review, review, review! Read breaking dawn epov as well. I love you guys, please review! Oh and one last time, a huge thanks for getting me my 300 reviews: D **


	22. stuck in a janitor's closet

**Revenge is the sweetest thing.**

**A/N: don't hate me! I know it's been a long time before an update, and i really, really, really am so sorry! I've had a tad bit of writers block trying to work out where the story is going, and yes, I am sad to say there will only be a few more chapters, and an epilogue, and that will be it for the story! :) **

**So! Exciting news! I have written a cute little one shot that I am so proud of. It's called 'Meet the parents' and the storyline follows Bella, as Edward takes her home to meet his parents. Read how Bella copes as their relationship changes into something more serious, and with Edward's snobby brother and his new girlfriend. So read and review. I'm really happy with how it turned out and would love some of you faithful readers of R.I.T.S.T who have reviewed every chapter so far, to have a little look at my one shot. I've already got a few requests to carry on writing and if I get another couple I will do it. **

**Anyway, enough of my begging for reviews, let's get on with this story...**

_"Edward are you that much of a goddamn idiot? She's using you. She was willing to let you kill yourself for her, when her pathetic boyfriend went psycho. I wouldn't put it past her, if she was actually in on it with him. The brains behind the operation" if looks could kill, Bella would no longer be with us. Rose's eyes were fierce with hatred and anger._

_"You can say what you like about me. I really don't care. But if you ever accuse me of wanting this again I'll rip all that pretty blonde hair..."_

_"...Okay" Emmett interrupted. "I've had enough of this" he grabbed Roses hand, and walked towards the bed, pulled Bella off with his other and led them both out of the room. He came back seconds later __alone__._

_"What the hell have you done?" i yelled at my brother._

_"Calm down dude. They can come out as soon as they learn to get along"_

_"Where is she? Where's Bella? Bring her back. NOW!"_

_"Edward, sweetie, why don't you drink some water?" my mother asked._

_"i don't want water, I want Bella."_

_"Edward..."_

_"Go get her"_

_"Edward..."_

_"For God sake Emmett, I'm in the hospital. I just want my girlfriend with me, go get her. I need her" i practically begged him._

_"Five minutes Edward. And all of this will be over"_

**Chapter 22: stuck in a janitor's closet. **

"Emmett, get your goddamn hands off me!" Rosalie snarled. "I'm not going anywhere with _her_"

"Well the feelings mutual" I yelled. Emmet had an iron grip on my hand, and was pulling us towards...well I actually have no idea. His face was stern, and he actually reminded me of a school teacher, taking some horrifically acting kids to the principal's office.

He stopped in the middle of the hallway, and pulled us both so we were stationed in front of him. He glared at both of us before starting.

"Everyone is sick of this! Rose you need to grow the hell up and act like an adult. If either of you think that this is helping Edward, who could have _died _today, then you're both morons. I don't care if you don't like each other, hell you don't have to, but for the sake of your loved ones, your gonna at least _act _like you get along. Do this for Edward"

And with that, he pushed us into a janitor's closet, closed the door and we were surrounded by darkness.

"GODDAMN IT EMMETT! OPEN THIS DOOR!" she was pulling and pushing the door, to no avail. Wither he'd locked it or he'd somehow jammed the door closed. Looks like we're really stuck in here.

"There must be a light switch somewhere..." i mumbled to myself, feeling along the wall. I felt the plastic square on the wall, and switched the light on. The light was dull, and only gave tedious amount of radiance for us to see. I slid down the wall and sat on the floor, folding my legs, so if she wished, Rosalie had room to sit.

Her face was murderous and i felt really bad for Emmett. She soon gave up on the door, huffed, before joining me on the floor. Neither of us said anything, and yet the silence was defining. We were both sat, with closed off postures, and not making eye contact. Minutes seems to feel like hours as we both sat there.

"Look, if we don't get this over with, he's not gonna let us out" she broke the silence. Her eyes still weren't focused on me.

"Well i think it's you that should start" i replied.

"Fine. You wanna know why i hate you? i hate you because you have a perfect life. You have a father who loves you enough to stick around, you have guys falling at your feet, and you have my dream job, modelling. I hate you because your life is ideal whilst mine is falling to bits. The only good thing i have is Emmett and since you've come back even he's starting to detest me." Her face was hard, but i could see weakness in her eyes. Tears were beginning to pool in her icy eyes, and she looked almost vulnerable.

I almost laughed at her reasoning though. "You think my life's perfect? That's a joke right? My mother left Forks, when i was three years old. Do you know what it's like, having your father talk to you about puberty? Having him telling you about your first period. Asking him about boys you liked because your Mom wasn't there for you? Do you know what it's like being bullied every single day at school, your life being made hell, for others enjoyment? Being run out of your home town because you were too afraid of what would happen if you stayed? No, my life is far from perfect. In fact I'd say it's pretty much close to a nightmare." I ranted.

"i guess, we're pretty similar, in how disastrous our lives have been?" was her reply.

"oh what? Because we've both had a parent leave us? That hardly makes us similar. And if you think I'll forgive you after that pathetic attempt at...we'll I don't actually know what that was, but it doesn't cut it" i yelled at her.

She sighed, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "no, I'm not just talking about that, although that is something we do have that in common. I was more talking about how shit our lives. When i was 16, just after you left, me and Emmett hit a..._rough _patch in our relationship. We broke up. Naturally i was heartbroken and just sat in my room crying all day, for about two weeks. Anyway after a while i started hanging around with the wrong crowd. I'm talking thieves, arsonists, drug dealers and users, heavy drinkers and abusers. But i thought i was in love. His name was Royce, and at first he was so nice. He treated me like a real lady, not some silly school kid. So i gave him my virginity. It's the biggest mistake of my life. It was awkward, painful and overall meaningless. And the result? A baby. I named her Lily. She was so tiny and so perfect. But i was 16, i couldn't be a Mom. I'd barely begun my life yet alone being depended on by a tiny person as well. So i put her up for adoption. She's with a lovely couple; they can't have kids, so she's an only child, but their planning their next adoption. She's so beautiful, i get a photo every couple of months..." she trailed off, her eyes were glassy and distant, and tears were streaming down her face.

The silence had overcome us once again. I hadn't realised i was crying until, i felt a tear fall on my folded knee. I never imagined someone as headstrong as Rosalie Hale could be this exposed with her emotions

"...I don't expect you to forgive me, heck, i wouldn't forgive myself, I don't forgive myself for what i did to you, but i promise you that i will treat you better."

"i can't just forgive and forget instantly. It will take time. But for our friends and family. For Edward I'm willing to try to get along better. I understand your reasons, and although i don't think they are a plausible reason for what you did to me, i do understand the emotional distress you went through" i concluded. I wanted this to end, but i couldn't just forget everything. It's gonna take time.

As soon as I'd finished speaking, the door flew open revealing Emmett, with a large cheesy grin that spread from ear to ear.

"I knew you would be able to get along...Oh Bella, Edwards kinda screaming for you..." he trailed off looking sheepish.

"What!" i yelled. I didn't wait for a reply i ran out of the tiny closet and straight into his room.

"...GET HER! I NEED HER! BELLA!" Edward was yelling, i could hear him as i was running down the corridor. I burst through the door, the room was still crowded, and Esme was weeping trying to reason with her son.

"I'm here. Edward I'm here" i pushed past Alice and Jasper, who were blocking my view of him. His bed sheets were crumpled around his ankles and his face red in frustration. His eyes were filled with unshed tears, with only one that hand managed to spill.

"Bella" he whispered. His hand reached out for me, and i took it. With force that surprised me, he pulled me towards him, crushing me in a hug, as he began to cry into my hair. No one had considered the emotional stress that he'd been through, he needed to be cared for, not in the middle of a battleground.

"I'm here, I'm here" i murmured, trying to sooth him. The click of the door surprised me. We both looked up and his family had left us. Edward pulled me onto the bed once again, hugging me tightly to himself.

"Don't leave me again. I can't take it, it was like torture. I need you with me...always" he whispered

"I'm not going anywhere" i replied.

I'm not sure how long we lay like that. Him asking me not to leave, and me, reassuring him that I'd never leave him. Time only became known to me when my cell phone vibrated. The name _Victoria _flashing. I flipped it open, my finger hovering over the accept button, when the door burst open. There stood a breathless Charlie, still in his work uniform

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?"

**Okay! So Rose is gonna be nicer! Yey! So review! What do you think Charlie's gonna do? Will he kill Jake? Will he accept Edward? Only my next update will tell, and I'll update sooner the more reviews i get...**

**Once again read my one shot 'meet the parents' and if you haven't yet, read my epov of breaking dawn. It's still only one chapter, but I'm so happy with it please give it a chance. **


	23. Charlie's like a superhero!

**Revenge is the Sweetest thing.**

**A/N. okay so thanks a million for the AMAZING number of reviews. your response was awesome and i really can't thank you enough! i loved each and everyone of them! and for the first time ever you've asked me questions about why i have done certain thing, which i love you doing because i like explaining my thought process as i was writing.**

**PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING!**

**okay, so the most asked question was, why did Edward act like he did when Bella left the room. **

**when i was writing i had to consider a number of factors, that would effect someone in Edward's situation and that was the outcome i chose as most fitting within the chapter, and these are my reasons why:**

**1) although it had been over a week since i updated, Edward had only been awake a few hours, and was loopy still on the pain medication**

**2) i had to consider not only the physical pain Edward went through but also the emotional as well. He'd given his life so his love could live, he just wanted to be with her, to make sure she was safe. I mean come on, how gutted would you be if you were Edward, you took a knief for Bella, and then she went and died anyway!**

**3) I can't believe none if you actually picked up on this but, Jake's still out there somewhere. Edward doesn't know (and you guys don't know) if he's still trying to achieve his origional goal of killing Bella. Only i know that! **

**so, i hope that helped understand Edward's actions better. i promise he's not gonna get all clingy and whiney whenever Bella's not around. it's just in that chapter i wanted to show to you a raw Edward, where his emotions are completely on display for all to see. he was so weak and vulnerable in the chapter, and i think it was important for his character development. **

**SO! keep the questions a-coming! ALSO i love when you guys give me ideas i could use! there all so good, but a few i was given for the last chapter, although they were great plot-lines, they wouldn't have really fit with the storyline because Charlie has hard evidence from not only Edward's stabb but from Bella as well. but i loved the suggestions always keep 'em coming!**

**Okay...longest authors note ever. so i'm gonna shut it now, and let you get on with the story...**

_"Bella" he whispered. His hand reached out for me, and i took it. With force that surprised me, he pulled me towards him, crushing me in a hug, as he began to cry into my hair. No one had considered the emotional stress that he'd been through, he needed to be cared for, not in the middle of a battleground._

_"I'm here, I'm here" i murmured, trying to sooth him. The click of the door surprised me. We both looked up and his family had left us. Edward pulled me onto the bed once again, hugging me tightly to himself._

_"Don't leave me again. I can't take it, it was like torture. I need you with me...always" he whispered_

_"I'm not going anywhere" i replied._

_I'm not sure how long we lay like that. Him asking me not to leave, and me, reassuring him that I'd never leave him. Time only became known to me when my cell phone vibrated. The name Victoria flashing. I flipped it open, my finger hovering over the accept button, when the door burst open. There stood a breathless Charlie, still in his work uniform_

_"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?"_

**Chapter 23: Charlie's like a superhero!**

**(bpov)**

"Dad, please try to calm down, this isn't helping anyone" i reasoned

"CALM DOWN! HOW THE HELL CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN MY ONLY DAUGHTER IS ATTACKED BY A MANIAC THAT WAS SUPPOSE TO BE HER FRIEND!" he yelled at me. his face was red and puffy, and his hair was a complete mess. the ringing of the phone stopped, and i was glad for the little peace that brought.

"Dad, i'm fine. Edward on the other hand..." i trailed off, looking at Edward, who was lying next to me, he was facing Charlie. in my prepheral vision i saw Charlie's eyes follow mine, before he sighed loudly.

"you're right..." he mumbled, before sitting in the chair besides Edward's bed "...boy, i don't think I'll be able to thank you enough. you gave your life for my baby girl, and for that I'll be eternally greatful. it takes some guts to do what you did. I'm proud of you son. Ever thought of joining the force? we could use people like you" he was rambling and he knew it, but the unshed tears in his eyes told me his words were the truest he'd ever said.

"sir, you don't need to thank me. i would take a thousand kniefs for Bella."

"call me Charlie." was his only reply. the silence engulfed us again. Edward was stairing at the ceiling, his hand stroking my hair, whilst Charlie sat their lost in his own thoughts.

"Jake?" he asked.

"yeah" i replied, i couldn't believe it either.

"But Jake? the sweet innocent kid that has been your best friend all your life. Jake?" Edward winced everytime Jake's name was mentioned, and i could tell how much discomfort it brough him.

"erm...dad...shouldn't you be...erm...out looking for..._him?"_ i felt bad telling my dad to besically leave, but i couldn't have Edward in this much discomfort.

"yeah, I'm going now, I just wanted to make sure you were okay, and thank Edward. Anything i can do before i go?"

"Just catch him" was Edward's whispered response. with that, Charlie whipped out his walkie talkie and tuned into the station.

"Okay, i want at least three officers down at Black's home in La Push, and i want..." Charlie's voice trailed off as he left the room, and walk down the hallway out of hearing distance.

the room was suddenly filled with the Cullen kids and their respected halfs, saying their parents had gone for coffee.

"Bella, your dad is so cool, like a superhero, humble policeman by day, swanman at night!" he yelled the last part and everyone laughed including Edward. Once again my cell rang, but i let it go to voicemail.

"so he's gone to find ja..." Alice started, before i interupted.

"he's gone after, he who shall not be named." Edward didn't wince.

"voldemort?" Emmett asked. i thought he was joking, but his face conveyed noting but seriousness, earning a slapp upside the head from Rose, before whispering in his ear

"ohhhh" was all he replied to her.

once again my cell started ringing. "Bella can you answer that 'cos it's doing my head in" Edward moaned. i moved to leave the room, when he grabbed my waist , and i knew he wanted me to stay in the room.

"Hello?" i answered.

"Bella! where have you been? nevermind, listen, Volturi records are intrested in your charity single but they need it by tomorrow at the latest. so if you record it and sent it to me asap, i can get it there." Victoria sounded so happy, and i could tell how hard she'd worked to get this deal.

"Victoria, we can't, Edward's in the hospital. can't we extend the deadline?" i asked. Edward's eyes were watching me curiously.

"I've already discussed the possibilities, their work load is heavy for the next couple of months. their next opening for a new client will be in the new year" she replied sadly.

i sighed loudly. "the hospital would have closed by then. tell them thanks for the offer but its not possible for us at the current time. thanks Victoria, I'll talk to you later" and i hung up. My eyes met with Edward's and i knew he understood, what has happened.

"so the single's not going ahead?" Jasper asked. he was so quite that i had almost forget he was actually there.

"the only options are tomorrow or next year. neither of those will work" i tear was falling down my cheek, at the thought of those kids.

"don't be sad baby, we'll think of something else. it doesn't have to be a single. we'll do something different" Edward encouraged. i could tell how upset he was by the idea not going to plan, and the chance of saving the hospital, nearly slipping through our fingers.

"why not do what yor best at? put on a fashion show in Seattle. people will pay loads to see you" Alice said excitedly bouncing up and down.

"model what? my closet?" i laughed "and besides a one woman fashion show, they'd be waiting forever for me to change"

"I'll design some tee-shits and stuff, and I'm sure you have some friends in the buissness willing to help. and we could get Victoria's help. it'll be great."

"underwear sells best by the way. in fact, if you could make enough designs, Victoria could have them made, for models to wear. we could take orders from the public and all the profit goes to the hospital. $20 admittion for each person, we'd make a fortune...Alice do you really think you can do it?" my voice had brightened, my hope was back.

"Sweetie, don't you worry your pretty little ass. now give my Victoria's number" she grinned widely.

i gave her the number and watched, as she flew out of the room, talking into the phone as soon as she'd heard Victoria pick up.

"do you think you'll be able to get some models? Edward asked me. I'd told him stories about the models i had worked with, he knew how selfish and self centered they all are.

"a few. i mean i'm sure James will, Kate would if i asked, maybe Irena, and quite possibly Tanya, if i beg. but that's still only five of us, we'd need at least six, maybe seven, for it to be a succes..." i trailed off, as my eyes caught the sight of Rosalie,

"Rose? how would you feel about starting your modelling career?" her eyes widened at my suggestion.

"i can't. i have no idea how to do it. I'd make a fool out of myself" she was panicing and i could tell.

"I'll teach you. it's really not that hard. i promise. this is just the start, you're gonna be amazing! just say yes! please? it's for charity!" i was begging and i knew. i'd officially lost all dignity for this cause.

she sighed loudly, but couldn't keep the grin off her face "yes i'll do it. thanks Bella" she smiled at me.

Alice burst through the door knocking straight into poor Jasper.

"she said, since it's for charity and Bella's like her favorite person in the world, she'd help with getting my designs made. she also mentioned that there might be a problem with the fact your contracted only to Victoria's Secret, but because I'm an unknown designer and I'll be making no personal profit, no photos will be sold to the media, it should be fine!" she squeeled.

"looks like we're really doing this" i smiled, looking at Rose, who looked extremely nervous, the opposite to the confident Rose we're all so accustomed to seeing...

**i know its a short chapter but i had technical difficulities. you asked for more Alice, well next chapter i give you more Alice. **

**so, heres some math i actually like... read + review = earlier update :)**

**so review, review, review!**


	24. walk this way

**Revenge is the sweetest thing**

**A/N: guess who's back with an update? Yep, here I am with chapter 24! to be honest i'm quite surprised at how long this story has lasted... and no, its still not over. I'm thinking a few more chapters, and then, I'm thinking, maybe two or three epilogues...maybe? What do you think? I kinda wanna write about their future, and I can think of three important things that could possibly happen to them, to write in an epilogue. But I'm still thinking about it. So, loved the reviews guys! They make me so happy, I just want to give you all a great big hug...**

**once again, i'm gonna beg for reviews on my two other stories, their both, still only on one chapter, because I don't think enough people are reading yet, and if you are and your just not reviewing but you want more, how am I suppose to know? So review! If you haven't read either give it a go! I am personally very proud of both of them and all feedback so far has been positive! So please please please read...I've resorted to begging? I've lost all dignity! Oh, who cares! **

**So I'm gonna shut my trap now, 'cos I'm rambling and if I don't stop now, you'll never actually get to the story...so lets get on with it...**

_"Rose? how would you feel about starting your modelling career?" her eyes widened at my suggestion._

_"i can't. i have no idea how to do it. I'd make a fool out of myself" she was panicking and i could tell._

_"I'll teach you. it's really not that hard. i promise. this is just the start, you're gonna be amazing! just say yes! please? it's for charity!" i was begging and i knew. i'd officially lost all dignity for this cause._

_she sighed loudly, but couldn't keep the grin off her face "yes i'll do it. thanks Bella" she smiled at me._

_Alice burst through the door knocking straight into poor Jasper._

_"she said, since it's for charity and Bella's like her favourite person in the world, she'd help with getting my designs made. she also mentioned that there might be a problem with the fact your contracted only to Victoria's Secret, but because I'm an unknown designer and I'll be making no personal profit, no photos will be sold to the media, it should be fine!" she squealed._

_"looks like we're really doing this" i smiled, looking at Rose, who looked extremely nervous, the opposite to the confident Rose we're all so accustomed to seeing..._

**Chapter 24: walk this way...**

**(bpov)**

"more like this" I said, for the hundredth time, as I walked forward, my four inch heals, clicking as I walked.

"EUGH! I'm never gonna get it! This was the most stupid idea ever!" Rose yelled, as she plonked herself down on the gym floor. We were practising for the fashion show, and we only had one week to create a model out of Rose.

Victoria had somehow managed to book us the ball room, at Fairmont Olympic Hotel in Seattle. She did her best to get it the cheapest possible, but was unable to get it for free. So that meant that some of the donation money would have to go to the venue, but because of Emmett's big mouth and cheese ball brain, we were, apparently going to be at our maximum capacity of guests allowed within the ball room, with horny teenage boys from our school. Yes, Emmett heard myself and Alice discussing whether we should do a lingerie selection. We mutually decided that because this was a classy event, and because underwear generally sells best at events such as these that we would do it, if she could design some good pieces. Edward wasn't best pleased but he knew this about my career before we started dating, and will have to learn to accept it. So Emmett, hearing said conversation, and was, for some unknown reason, one of the people in charge of selling tickets, decided to spread around school telling all the males in the whole freaking school, that I would be modelling my underwear (that's right, he told them it was my personal underwear) and has now sold nearly 300 tickets to just boys in our school, not to mention the fact he went to the schools up on the reservation and port Angeles high! God knows how many tickets he's sold all together.

"Just try to keep your shoulders high, and sort of swing your hips as you move...watch" I reasoned as I walked down to the other side of the gym, wolf whistles coming from Edward , as he and Emmett were sat on the benches watching us. Edward had asked Principle Mayer if we could practice in the gym after school hours. She didn't usually allow for students to stay in school, unless for extra curricular activities, but he'd unleashed the Cullen charm, and obviously no one can resist it.

It had been almost a month since the incident in the meadow, and Edward's recovery was going perfect. He was released out of hospital, after two weeks, he needed little therapy after his surgery, and he is fit and healthy. The doctor's told us that if he hadn't been in such good physical shape, recovery would have taken longer. This was his first week back at school, and he was loving the attention he was getting at being called a hero. Not that he deserved anything less. Me and Alice wanted to throw him a parade, but Charlie said that would be too much. _Spoil sport. _So we decided on a small party after the fashion show. However, Edward was constantly on edge. He was always with me, never leaving my side. No, Jake had not been found. Police think he fled the state, he seems to have vanished out of thin air, and yet Edward will not rest.

Every day after school, he drives me home, stays as long as possible, until either Esme rings demanding him home, or Charlie subtly states that I should be going to bed, meaning time for Edward to leave. But even then, he'll go home, wait until his parents are asleep, then walk, _yes walk_ to my house, climb the tree outside my window and stay the night. He'll then get up at the crack of dawn and go home, to shower and eat, before picking me up for school. Not that I'm complaining at all. All I want to do is spend every second with him, and here I am fulfilling my wish. I just wish we didn't have to do it out of fear. But this whole ordeal has only made us stronger and closer to each other. We've both realised how much we need each other, and how, basically, we wouldn't be able live without one another.

Alice had been working flat out on the designs for the past month. She won't let me see anything, but from what I've heard about them, it sounds pretty fantastic. She's been I constant communication with Victoria, asking constant questions about the models skin tones and sizes. But after a month of her constant phone calls, Victoria must have gotten sick of her, because she's sending all the models, that said yes to my pleas, down. Alice went to the airport, with Jasper this afternoon, to pick them up. I asked her to bring them to the gym, so I could run over a few things, before they all settled into their hotel rooms and I wouldn't see them till show night.

"Bella, its these shoes. Can't I wear a smaller heal?" she asked rather timidly.

"Rose, all the models have to wear this size heals. It makes you legs look even longer and that's what you want on a catwalk. If you want to make a career out of next Friday night, your gonna have to learn how to walk properly in them. Now get up, and practice." I replied firmly holding my hand out to help her off the floor.

We'd done a couple of walks around the gym, but she still couldn't get use to the shoes. And if she can't walk in them yet, that means that I can't teach her catwalk yet, which is harder. _God Tanya's going to have a field day when she get here. _Tanya's like a vampire when it comes to humiliation. She likes to suck every ouch of mortification out of you, and use it for her own pleasure. I hope Rose's backbone is still in tack, 'cos Tanya's gonna be pissed as it is, being forced to be here in the first place.

"My feet hurt..." she whined "...can we take a break"

"fine, but not for long. Alice should be back with everyone soon, and you'll have to meet everyone. Remember what I told you?"

"there all complete bitches and trust no one" she said with a smirk.

"I have taught you well, young grasshopper" I said trying to stifle a giggle, as we walked to sit with out men.

Edward pulled me down onto his lap, wrapping his arms around me tightly.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you are?" his voice was low are rough

"hmm...very?" I asked.

"yes, very" he chuckled, before leaning down to give me a kiss. I was just about to add some tongue when a throat being cleared caught my attention. We broke apart only to see Emmett and Rose snickering.

"get a room guys. Seriously, its kinda grossing me out" Emmett exclaimed as he added a shudder.

"oh please. My room's next to your Em. Do you know how many night I have had to sleep in the guest room, because you have Rosalie over?" Edward argued back.

"about the same number of times I've had to, when you've had some random slut back to...oh shit! I mean, erm... yeah, when...'cos...I've...erm, Rose let's go get a drink" and they both sprinted out of the gym. And I wish I'd gone with them, because the awkward tension was all too much. Because the topic of Edward's _conquests _hadn't really been discussed between us, and yet as soon as a friend or well anyone, brings it up, we go into this awkward state where neither of us know what to say...

"I'm so sorry Bella"

"why are you apologising?" I questioned. This wasn't what normally happened. We'd both usually change the topic quickly, I guess he wanted to talk about it, I wasn't sure I did however.

"I'm sorry for the person that I am. I'm sorry for the things i've done"

I sighed sadly. It was time for _the conversation.._

"Edward, I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to be completely honest with me...okay?"

"yeah okay" his face was heartbreakingly sad, and I just wanted to kiss him and make it better, but we needed to have this out.

"how many girls have you slept with?"

"Bella..." Edward started to complain but I stopped him

"Edward I need to know. Its important that I know this. Now tell me, please. I can handle it"

"I've slept with 11 girls in two years. A few were one night stands, and a few were...well...not a relationship...just sex...they just wanted sex, I just wanted sex..." I had prepared myself for worse actually. From the stories going around I'd heard more than 11 girls talking about sleeping with Edward.

"Edward, all the things that I've heard about you banging every girl in school...?"

"lies Bella. There all lies. I swear it was only 11. but rumours started spreading around, and the more rumours about me sleeping with different girls, when I hadn't actually, made me more popular, so I just went along with it. Pretended I had, to boost my popularity. I'm not proud of it, I never was, but..." he sighed sadly. It really was eating him up inside, but there was one more thing I needed to asked.

"and Angela?" I asked shyly. I'm not sure I actually wanted the answer.

He sighed loudly again "all the stuff about me stealing poor girls virtues are all lies. Angela's the only virgin I slept with, and that was only because I never knew she was one, else I never would have... she'd been dating, Ben, for almost a year, and they broke up, their back together now mind...but when I asked her out, I just assumed that they'd had sex. She told me she wanted to...i never forced her...and I'm not calling her a liar, because I guess actions speak louder than words, but I never said I wanted a relationship. I though she knew what I wanted. All the other girls did, so when I asked her if she wanted to have sex and she said yes, I assumed that she was like the other girls...EUGH! I'm such an idiot..."

"so all that stuff about you..."

"all lies. Please Bella, you have to believe me. I'd never lie to you...God I hate myself! Why the hell are you even here?"

_ouch! That gotta hurt_ "what do you mean?" my voice was timid, I didn't want to make his anger any worse.

"why are you with me? You could do so much better than me. You deserve so much better than me. I disgust myself Bella...I'm a horrible person...I..."

"You. Are. Not. a. Horrible. Person. Edward Cullen, how can you even think that? You nearly died to save me. You are the most giving, heartfelt, amazing person I have ever met. And I am completely in love with you" I reached up to brush my lips against his, softly.

His hands cupped my face, his emerald orbs, gazing lovingly into mine. "I don't know what the hell I did to deserve you, but I thank my lucky stars everyday." he murmured.

I did a very unladylike snort at his statement. "I mean it Bella. Your beautiful, smart, know your own mind, are annoyingly stubborn, you're caring and funny. Unbelievably sexy, and every time I'm with you, it's like everything is better, no matter what situation I'm in. Like when I woke up in the hospital, I was in agony, and yet just you being there, I felt as though I didn't have a care in the world. You're my life Bella. I love you" and he crashed his lips to mine.

I could taste the chocolate he'd recently consumed, on his tongue. It just added to the sweetness of his taste. My hands automatically reached up to run through his hair. His hair felt like silk, running through my finger tips, and I gently tugged knowing how much he liked that. I earned a moan from Edward, as his hands slid down from my face, and wrapped around my waist effectively pulling me closer. I began to play with the short, baby hair on the back of his neck, that were, surprisingly softer than the rest of his hair. He shifted me, so I was sitting on his lap, this new position, allowed us to be impossibly close.

We were getting a little carried away, but I couldn't bring myself to pull away and end this amazing current that was running between the two of us. My fears of someone catching in this compromising position, were brought to reality when...

"get a room you two" Alice's chirpy voice interrupted up. I pulled away instantly and jumped onto the bench, I had occupied before, my face burning from the humiliation of being caught in such a intimate situation. Edward chuckled beside me, and wrapped an arm around me, allowing me to bury my face into his chest.

"anyway...look who's here" Alice sang. I'd completely forgotten about Alice picking up the models, which made me cringe even more into Edward. _Could this situation get any more embarrassing? _

Edward leant down and whispered into my ear "the sooner we get this over with, the sooner they can go to their hotel, and we can get back to mine...the house is empty..." he trailed off. I needed no more motivation.

I jumped up, grabbed Edward's hand, and pulled him with me towards Alice and the group of perfect looking people.

Tanya was the first person I noticed. Her strawberry blonde hair, curled within an inch of its life. Her face was covered in make up, and the mascara had smudged under her eyes slightly, because of the four hour flight she'd had to endure. Her skinny jeans, looked painted on, and her top was so low cut, she was practically falling out of it. Her eyes locked on Edward, as we approached, she licked her lips, in what I assumed was suppose to be seductively. I could literally feel Edward cringe beside me, as he wrapped his arm around me, his body was tense, and I knew he felt uncomfortable.

James was stood, scowling as we approached. He obviously didn't approve of Edward. He never did like any of my boyfriends, the overprotective fool. But James has always been one of my best friends and therefore I hoped and prayed to God that they'd eventually learn to get along.

Kate and Irena stood together, smiling at me. Kate was a good friend. She helped me when I first started out modelling, and gave me loads of types, about how to survive. Irene and I had a rocky relationship. One minute she'd be acting like we're best friends, like now, and the next, she'd act as though I'd kicked her puppy or something equally as horrid, the cold glares and hate filled words I'd received.

Kate's long blonde hair, was straightened and reached down to her waist. Her sparkly blue eyes, lit up when her eyes landed on Edward's arm around me. _She loved some gossip. _Irena's curly brown hair was pulled away from her hair by a glittery green slide, that matched her eye colour perfectly.

Edward cleared his throat awkwardly, under Tanya's intense gaze. I rolled my eyes and introduced them.

"Edward this is James, Kate, Irena and Tanya. Guys this is my boyfriend Edward" I smiled. Kate squealed so loud I thought I'd gone deaf for a little while. "you never told me you had a boyfriend!" she practically screamed running towards me and pulling me into a fierce hug. I just laughed at her. This was typical Kate.

"lets get this over with. I was forced to model, not have this little get together...well unless you'd lie to _get together_" she said whilst eyeing Edward as though he was a piece of meat. He shifted uncomfortably next to me

"I'm okay thanks" he said bluntly. I couldn't help the giggle that burst through my lips at her face. She'd never been turned down before, and she was talking it unsurprisingly very badly. Her nose wrinkled and her face flushed with anger "well lets get the hell on with it then" she snapped.

So we sat on the bleachers and planned the whole event. Who as wearing what, what order we should be in, the music...everything was covered. Rosalie and Emmett still hadn't returned so I ended up choosing Rose's outfits for her. I picked modest clothing, no lingerie. That would probably put her off modelling for good if I made her do that in her first show. When it was all sorted out, we all filled out of the gym. I stopped by Alice's car, to talk to her, and Edward told me he'd wait for me at his car.

"thanks so much for doing this. I know how much trouble your going through and it means a lot" I said whilst hugging her.

"oh Bella its my pleasure. I love designing and the hospital is as close to my heart as it is to yours. So no thanks needed. I'm having too much fun with it" she giggled.

I laughed along with her, before saying bye and making me way to Edward. I saw him stood with Tanya talking. His arms were crossed over his chest and his nose wrinkled in disgust at whatever she was saying. She tried to hand him a piece of paper, her number I assumed, but he refused to take it. The sight actually made me slightly giddy, that he would turn down, someone like Tanya for someone like me.

When his eyes met mine, a breathtaking smile lit his face. He looked relieved, Tanya however, looked like she wanted to chuck her stiletto at me. She scurried away, after giving Edward one last longing look. _Mine!_

"boy am I glad to see you" he chuckled pulling me into his arms. I buried my head into his chest once again, as his chin rested on top of my head, after placing a kiss there.

"well here I am" I sighed closing my eyes at the perfectness of this moment.

"here you are...so shall we go to mine?" he asked.

I reached up and placed a kiss on his lips before jumping into the passengers seat. He ran round the car, got in and pulled away from school.

To his house...

**so...extra long chapter there. Tell me what you think? Opinion, things you would like to see happening, ideas, likes, dislikes...anything really. I love hearing from you so..please review!**

**until next time...:)**


	25. oh look, its the paparazzi

**Revenge is the sweetest thing.**

**A/N: **

**oh, hey guys! Remember me?**

**(silence...)**

**come on guys, I'm so sorry its been forever since an update**

**(silence...tumble weed rolls by)**

**oh! so its gonna be like that, huh? The silent treatment?**

**(silence)**

**fine...maybe this will help...**

**Chapter 25 – oh look, its the paparazzi.**

we were stuck inside my house...once again. Don't get me wrong being with Bella, almost 24/7 sounds ideal to me...but under these circumstances, its more like hell. Even though the blinds are closed in ever room, the flashes still illuminate the room every few seconds. When Bella first moved here she was hounded by paparazzi, every morning before school, I would sit in my car and watch as these people would sit outside, for sometimes hours, just to get a glimpse of her driving into the parking lot, and then walking into the building. After a few weeks, all the hype died down. I mean it was pretty repetitive. And even on the weekends she's just be doing normal teenage stuff...at the park, the cinema, the bowling ally...ect, the pap's soon got bored, and just left her alone.

Well that was until the whole Jacob indecent. Our relationship hadn't been made public until that moment. We wanted to keep it private for as long as possible, but once word got out that Bella Swan's boyfriend took a knife for her, by her so-called best friend. Well...lets just say it was unreal, it _is _unreal. We can't go anywhere alone any more. Including my home. Bella's wasn't safe, they knew where she lived, some basically camped on her doorstop. One even tried to force himself into the house as Bella was stepping in, leaving her feeling unsafe and frightened in her own home. _As if Jacob wasn't enough for the poor girl to be worried about. _So, Charlie and my parents came to the agreement that she could stay at our place, until all this attention died down.

And as good as that plan was..._is. _Word soon got out that Bella Swan was now _living _with her boyfriend. The attention only doubled, and now pap's are camping on my doorstep. Some magazines were coming out with stories saying we're engaged or that she's pregnant. _All in good time people, please. _

I'll admit, after the _incident _I had become a _tad _ possessive and over protected, but that maniac was still out there...hell, he still is out there. But those qualities have been toned down...now. I mean, I know that he's still out there, but he's been gone over a month, and with all the police still out looking for him, and the chief of police being her _father _he'd be an utter moron to come back here.

"okay, so when we leave keep your head down, no eye contact and no answering questions. Got it?" I could tell how nervous she was, just by the look in her eye. I couldn't resist rolling my eyes at her.

"hmm...I'm not quite sure...you've only told us for the millionth time. What was the second thing again?" I chuckled.

"Okay, Mr. Sarcasm, I was just making sure everyone knew..."

"...you worry way too much Little. B" Emmett interrupted. He'd gotten into the rather annoying habit of calling Bella a different knick name each time he talks to her. Sometimes she has no clue that he's actually talking to her.

"yeah Bella, you worry way too much. I'm sure we'll be able to walk to 20 steps to the car without getting..." Alice chipped in.

"...fine then, don't blame me when your stuck answering question after question...being photographed for every magazine out there, because you suddenly get a bad case of word vomit, and you just keep talking and talking because no one stops you and before you know it you've essentially put your foot in your mouth and then your trying to take it all back, but obviously you can't 'cos its been said and your just making it worse and..." she trailed off, finally realising that she'd actually been talking, and from experience it seems. She clears her throat nervously and tucks her hair behind her ear "...anyway...erm, lets go" and she basically runs out of the room.

All five of us, stand there stunned, eyeing each other curiously, in silent question about Bella's random word vomit. I knew she had a bad word filter, but can the press interrogate so bad you get to _that _level of verbal babbling? Shit. Now I'm nervous.

We all jumped back into actions, a few moments later joining Bella at the front door before she opened it. We all needed to leave as a team. A united front. We were stronger that way. She gave all of us one last warning look, before unlocking and opening the door. She bravely stepped out first, much to my dismay, and I was straight after her, holing her tiny hand in mine.

The lights were blinding, and I wished I had listened to Bella when she said it was a good idea to wear sunglasses. We all laughed at her suggestion to do so, and had another laugh when we saw her holding a pair she intended to wear. We weren't stuck up celebrities who tried to hide their identities behind their designer sunglasses, and now I can see they use them for entirely different use, and once again, I feel like an idiot for not listening to Bella. She knows what it's like to live in this world, not me, I only think I do.

"_Edward, how did you propose?"_

"_Bella, is it true Jacob Black is your jealous ex? Is he coming back Bella?"_

"_when is the baby due, Edward?"_

"_show us the ring Bella"_

"_is the affair true Edward. Between yourself and Tanya Denali?" _well that's a new one. I wonder where that one came from? Mind you, from what I've heard about Tanya Denali and from speaking to her first hand, she's one crazy bi...lady.

_(flashback)_

"_hey, Edward" she purred. I was stood next to my Volvo outside school, Bella wanted to talk to Alice, to thank her for all the trouble she's gone to for our charity fund-raiser, and I wanted to give the girls some privacy. Although as manly as it sounds I wish I had Bella to hide behind because Tanya Denali scares the shit out of me. _

_Her hair is bright blonde, I'm talking bright as the sun. it physically hurts to look at it. It looks flat and lifeless due to the unnecessary heat she forces upon it, and because its lifeless and flat she uses a curling iron it give it...what?...some energy? Yeah, its not working. When I met her that day in the school parking lot, she had some crazy ass make-up on. Bright red lips, that could rival Bobo the clown. The foundation she wore, looked like she had used a shovel to cake it on, had began to clump in the natural creases of her face, leaving her face with two different shades, both unnatural due to all the fake tanning she must have had done. Her mascara had began to run down her face, which made her look like she been hit in the face with a make-up gun. _

_She was literally falling out of her clothes, and when she was talking to me, she began leaning forward slightly, trying to allow me to look down her top. Her clothes looked like they belonged to a child not a grown woman. And if all that wasn't enough her voice was horrendous. It cut right through me, like nails scratching on a chalk board. I cringed whenever she spoke...which was a lot because obviously, Tanya Denali loved the sound of her own voice. _

_In my opinion it was easy to see how Bella had beaten Tanya for sexiest women 2009. I mean to me, Bella's the sexiest woman I've ever seen, so when her only so-called big competition was bobo the clown here, the outcome was obvious. _

"_hello Tanya" I replied shortly. Praying to God that she would get the hint that I didn't want to talk to her and leave...she didn't. _

"_so I'm going to this club tonight in Port Angeles. Its called _Eclipse. I_t would be hard for _normal _people to get in. but I'm a star baby. So what do you say? Fancy,coming with me? It'll be the best night of your life I can promise you that" she licked her lips and bent forward. It was not sexy. I suppressed a shudder of disgust._

"_i actually have plans with my girlfriend" I answered. Not way in hell would I ever go out with her. Even if I had no plans and she was the last woman on planet earth._

"_eugh! Bella? She's a little kid, she had no clue how to handle a man like you. Your so far out of her league that it's not even funny any more. Come on, come with me" she started tracing one finger up and down my arm and I jumped back in disgust. _

"_look, I'm really not interested. I love Bella. And if anyone's out of their league it would be me with her. She's too good for me, and I'm not gonna jeopardize the best relationship I've ever had, with someone I'm not even a little attracted to...no offence" I added. I wanted to be clear but not just plain mean...I am trying to be a gentleman after all. She just rolled her eyes as me, clearly thinking I was lying. _

"_whatever. When you change your mind...and you will, call me" she handed me "we won't even tell Bella" she whispered, trying to hand me the paper. I moved as far away from her as the space between her and my car would permit. I shook my head before telling her that I wouldn't need her number. I could tell she was about to argue but Bella's approach made her run. Clearly she was a bit afraid of my girl. Not that I blame her, had Bella heard that conversation, she would have pulled all of Tanya's extensions out with her bare hands._

_(end of flashback)_

I shuddered as the memories came flooding back. We made it to the car unscathed. We we in Emmett's jeap because we could all fit in together. It was a squeeze but we all managed it. Bella gave everyone a pointed look and we all mumbled our apologies. She looked very smug, and we all looked rather sheepish. _Damn her. _

We were on our way to the costume fittings. Alice only really needed Bella and Rosalie but Emmett and I were not idiots. If our girls were gonna be trying on the clothes they are going to be wearing in front of thousands of people, we wanted to be there to a) have the first look and b) to make sure all outfits were okay for a bunch of horny teenagers to see our girls in. Jasper was just...coming along for the ride, I guess.

we pulled into school, and I was so glad Alice had made sure that today was just Bella and Rose's fittings. I couldn't deal with Tanya's advances and the death glares I'd been receiving from James. Yeah, I'd noticed how he looked at my girl. But I'm not worried. He'd had plenty of time before she and I got together to...pursue her, and obviously she hadn't wanted him. I trust her 100%.

we walked into the gym were Alice had created two make shift mini dressing rooms for both Bella and Rose. They looked like empty shower cubical with a pull around curtain. God knows how Alice made them, but she did and it works. The two dressing rooms, for some reason, were at either side of the gym. I have a feeling it was so the Emmett and I wouldn't talk and would pay attention, but she needn't worry. I was focused on my task.

"Now Bella, I'm really sorry but I only finished two of your dressed. The other outfits will be done tomorrow, so you'll just have to come along with the other's in their fittings"

damn, now there was no avoiding Tanya and James. I wasn't gonna make Bella go through that alone and I knew she wanted me here, so I'd just have to suck it up.

Alice thrust two large white plastic bag at Bella before ushering her into the changing room. I grabbed the seat that Alice had placed next to the changing room, and sat whist waiting. I couldn't help but laugh at poor Jasper, being treated as Alice's pack mule. She was making him carry two huge rolls of fabric, her sewing box, and what I'm guessing was a sewing machine. _Bet he regrets coming now._

After a few minutes I heard the fabric of the curtain being pulled back, and whipped my head in that direction to watch Bella as she emerged. She was wearing a deep blue dress, that looked like it was made out of silk. The dress was strapless and hugged her body tightly. The skirt of the dress dropped to just below her knees, and was a much more floaty material. The deep blue contrasted with her skin perfectly, and set her light blush on her cheeks beautifully.

"well?" she asked, eyeing me nervously. I stood up and walked over to her.

"you look so beautiful, baby"

"really?" she asked, her eyes alight with excitement. I knew she's missed modelling so much. She told me she hadn't done a show in almost seven months, and was obviously very eager to get back to...well, I suppose it's work to her.

I picked up her hand and held it above her head. She caught my indication and spun around, making the dress float around her. She giggled as she faced me again.

"really" I confirmed with a chaste kiss.

I waited once again for her to appear from the dressing room. This outfit was taking her longer, I was about to ask if she was okay, when she finally emerged.

"whoa!" I blurted out, causing her blush to deepen.

She was wearing a blood red dress that hugged her body so tightly it should be second skin. It strapless, and came to just above the knee, showing a lot more skin than the dress before. And I liked it...a lot.

"so? You like it?"

"i think...i mean...i...you...uh huh" was all that could come out of my mouth, as I stood there staring at her, mouth agape and probably drooling..._God help me on Saturday._

**A/N: so...what do you think? This was a long chapter huh? So i'm gonna give you me usual beg for reviews...please! please! Please! **

**It was my 18 birthday a few days ago. I know the big one...well its one of the big ones. I'm not actually sure which is **_**the **_**big one, hmm...anyway, nothing would be better as a belated gift that some lovely reviews!**

**and, I have a new story out...yeah I know, another one...but I'm really excited and I'm having so much fun writing it, and I hope you'll enjoy reading it...so give it ago, its called 'pieces of time', just look on my profile...well that's all, once again, sorry for the late update, and please review! **


	26. well this is awkward

**Revenge is the sweetest thing.**

**A/N: hey guys! No you're not dreaming, this is actually a chapter! I know, shocking right? So I really want to apologise for my fake chapter the other day. I hate it when authors do that, so I felt disgusted in myself when I did it. Eugh! Anyways I needed you to know about my new pranks/ acts of revenge I added to the story. If you have not read them yet, they're on chapter 6 and 7. they haven't changed the plot at all, but if you feel like a little humour, please read. Thanks so much for those of you who went back and reviewed the pranks. I'm glad you liked them, and that I as still able to think of unique and funny pranks. **

**I want to say, one huge gigantic thanks to _just-keep-scribbling. _For those who don't know, she began reading the story just lately, and even though we're up to chapter 26, and she didn't have to, she still reviewed every chapter. And I gotta say I love you for it. So I'm sending you some more metaphorical cookies that you love so much. And don't worry I don't think your a wannabe. **

**Chapter 26 – well...this is awkward**

()

"okay so I was thinking that after we watch 'the hangover' we could..."

"hang on Edward. I was actually wondering if I could stay at mine tonight?" I asked sheepishly. We were in his car, driving from school after Alice's last fitting. She'd been driving me crazy all day, and to make it worse Edward wasn't allowed in the Gym with the rest of us. She said that because there were only to 'changing rooms' the rest of the girls were gonna have to change in front of everyone else. Kinda like gym, so no boys were allowed in.

"oh" he looked so sad and rejected, my heart literally broke.

"it's just that I need a little down time from Alice. She's been chewing my ear off all day, and I love her, but I know that if I stay at yours tonight she's not gonna shut up about the show tomorrow, and I don't need to feel more nervous then I already am"

"Bella, really, it's okay. I just worry about you. _He's _still out there somewhere" he muttered. His voice was filled with venom whenever Jake was mentioned.

"Charlie has the night off tonight. And...i was thinking you could still come over and watch 'the hangover' with me? You know I love that movie" I laughed.

"baby, I would love to come over, but watching a movie with my girlfriend, doesn't mean that we will be watching the movie...if you know what I mean. And I'd feel really uncomfortable making out if Charlie's in the room...or hell, even the kitchen" he was looking at me like I was crazy for even suggesting such a thing. I couldn't help but laugh, the boy seriously has a one track mind.

"okay well...we could watch it in my room" I reasoned.

"oh yeah. 'cos your dad's gonna love me being in your room" he rolled his eyes, and once again I laughed at him.

"you've never had problems climbing the tree to my room before. Besides, I find that very romantic" one thing I had learnt about Edward since we've been dating, is that Edward loves being romantic for me. He does the cheesiest things to create romance for me, and I love him all the more for it.

"and what a way to end such a romantic gesture. Watching 'the hangover'" he laughed. It was such a booming and carefree laugh, I hadn't seen him this light-hearted since the whole Jacob indecent.

"well. If you don't want to spend the evening with your girlfriend then fine" I said in mock anger. He knew me so well, that he didn't even need to question if I was really angry.

"i would climb a hundred trees, throwing rocks at your window, if you were at the top...with 'the hangover' DVD" he began laughing once again, I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help the laughs that burst through my lips. He grabbed my hand, entwining our fingers together, and rested in in his lap. We didn't speak for the remainder of the journey to my house. We were in a comfortable silence. It was perfect.

Once we reached my house, I reached over and kissed him gently on the lips. He smiled into the kiss, and I felt his tongue swipe over my bottom lip. I wanted to tease him slightly, so I opened my mount for only a moment, allowing his tongue to lightly touch mine, before I pulled away. His stunned face was hilarious, but instead of laughing, I leaned into him, so I could whisper into his ear.

"later" and with that I left the car and ran through the rain into the house. Charlie wasn't home yet. It was only 4pm so I knew I had about an hour to prepare dinner. I decided to make spaghetti for the both of us. I was hungry so I began cooking straight away, and decided that Charlie could just heat his up.

Whilst I ate, I enjoyed the silence. I hadn't been alone, just to think in over a month. Don't get me wrong, I love the constant company that the Cullen house has, but sometimes I like my alone time. When I stay at Edward's, Alice is always there wanting to gossip or Emmett wants to have some weird competition. For example the who can drink a pint of milk the fastest competition.

I had missed my own home. My own room. My own personal space. It was nice to be back. If Edward was here, it would be perfect. He seemed to be the only person that was able to know when I wanted alone time, or when I wanted company. He was perfect at reading me.

I hadn't done a live fashion show in almost 8 months. So I was really nervous. Modelling live was a very intimidating thing. People judging the way you look, can do one of two things to you. To most models it makes them vain and big headed, thinking that they're perfect in every way. Not the mention any names cough*Tanya*cough. But for a few of us, it makes is very nervous about how people actually see us. People see models as basically living clothes hangers. If you not the right hanger, if your hanger isn't the freshest or the shiniest, then your stuck with the ugly clothes that are soon given to charity and then there's no use for the hanger any more. It makes us more nervous and worries about the day that our looks aren't 'right' any more and you have no career left.

I was bought out of my musings by my phone ringing, indicating I had a text message. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, and found I had two unread texts. The first was from Edward.

**That wasn't very nice. You bet we'll be continuing that later. I was thinking of coming round for 8? is that okay? Love you xxx**

I sent him a quick text telling him 8 was fine. I giggled remembering my tease in the car this afternoon. The second text was from Charlie.

**Hey Bells. I know you're at the Cullen's tonight, but I just wanted to let you know that if you want me for any reason, I'm at the station tonight. I'm filling in for Mark, and I won't be home until late. So don't ring home and have a panic attack when I don't answer LOL.**

LOL? My Dad knows LOL? I don't even want to know who taught him that...I'm just gonna pretend that never happened. I debated texting him back to let him know that I was at home, but the idea of me and Edward having the whole house to ourselves won over my need to tell Charlie, and I slipped my phone back into my pocket.

I ran up to my room knowing that Edward hated mess. He is really picky when I came to a persons room. His biggest pet peeve is when people leave clothes randomly on the floor. Which I am guilty to. It's needless to say his room is immaculate. My room, however looks like some kind of bomb has gone off. I have clothes lying around on the floor. School work covering my desk. My bed has some books that I was recently looking at, deciding which I would read. My bed was unmade and my curtains unmade.

I decided to begin with the clothes. That's what he would be complaining about most if he was here. After dumping all of it in the laundry basket, my room was already looking tidier. I opened the curtains, allowing my room to be filled with the last of the sun light before it set, and got to work on all my school work. That took me longer than expected. Each piece belonged to a different binder or folder. And then some were to be in the trash and some were essays to be handed in. I had to be careful when sorting, I would be devastated if I threw an essay into the trash, or mixed up my English work into my biology binder.

By the time I had carefully divided all my work up, and had successfully sorted it all out, it was already six. Isn't it funny how times flies...

I began going to work on all my books. I was a tad OCD when it came to my literature. I liked them all to be in alphabetical order of authors second name. _I'm a freak and I'm not afraid to admit it._

I had only gotten to B, Charlotte Bronte's Jane Eyre, when a tapping noise began coming from my window. Stones were being thrown at my window. We he did say he was going for romance didn't he? And that is defiantly more romantic then a text. But he's early! And I haven't finished tidying. I huffed and ran over to my window, I opened it as wide as possible before running back to my book shelf, to quickly organize the books still out.

I heard the thud of his shows as he jumped through the window, but my OCD was taking over and I needed to finished these books. I wouldn't be able to enjoy the movie if they were there...looking at me...all disorganized and messy. I shuddered at the thought.

"hey sweetie. Why don't you start the movie and I'll be there in just a second" I greeted him, not taking my eyes off my task. Edward was the only one who understood my book obsession. However I felt his presence behind me, and the DVD player was the other side of my room. There was something off about his presence. He was acting differently. More cold. And I began to regret the little stunt I played in the car.

"well you didn't have to clean up for me Bella" that's not the voice I was expecting. Instead of the smooth, honey like voice of my boyfriend...I was greeted by the rough, throaty voice of Jacob Black.

I spun around, and immediately jumped at how close he was standing to me. He must have noticed my discomfort because he raised two hands and took a few steps back. I could feel the fear within me beginning to consume my whole body, and the tremors rip through me.

"wh...what are you..." I couldn't form a sentence. Nothing could come out of my mouth, it had become dry and my throat sore.

"what am I doing here?" he questioned to which I nodded. "well...I'm here for you" he was so calm and collected. It was like that day in the meadow hadn't even happened. However, from the immense fear that was emitting from me, I know that it had happened.

"we can finally be together Bella. Just like we always have meant to be. What's stopping us?" he questioned, actually looking at me to answer. _Well this is awkward..._

"Jacob you tried to _kill _me." I tried to keep my voice strong and confident, fear was what he was looking for "not to mention that you are a wanted criminal and I'm in love with someone else" as soon as the words left my lips I regretted bringing Edward up.

"CULLEN?" he roared "YOU LOVE CULLEN? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" he was in hysterics screaming now. His face was flushed red and his hands clenched into fists.

"please calm down" I reasoned.

"okay, okay, okay, okay" he kept repeating, whilst rubbing his temples. He seemed to be talking more to himself than to me. "okay, I get it. Your stuck in this relationship. It all makes sense. You want out and he won't let you. He beats you doesn't he Bella? Well you don't need to worry, we'll run away" I had no idea what he was talking about. He'd made all this up in his head. I could clearly see that Jacob was one mentally ill man. He was dangerous and unstable.

"Jacob, we can't run away" I was trying to be as calm as possible, whilst being stern.

"of course we can. I'll get my pack to help?" a smile lit up his face, whilst mine scrunched in confusion.

"what are you talking about? Your pack?"

"my pack Bella. My _wolf _pack. Oh, I forgot I hadn't told you. I'm a wolf. There's a group of us, we protect the world from vampires. They'll help us run away together" okay, so clearly Jacob had a lot of mental problems.

"jake, I can't run away with you"

"of course you can. AND YOU WILL!" he yelled.

"no I won't. And you need to leave." I yelled back. Once again his face flushed red, and he barrelled towards me and pushed me to the flood. My head smacked against the bookshelf, leaving searing pain, and blood I could feel trickling down my face.

"now if we can't run away together, there's only one other way we can be together" he pulled from his pocket a small black item. _A handgun. _He pointed it towards me.

"if we die Bells, they can't take me from you ever" I know I needed not to panic but I couldn't help it, a gun was being pointed at my head, and the tears began to pour.

However the police chef's daughter instincts quickly took over, and I slowly and subtly moved my hand, into the pocket of my hoodie, and pressed someone's speed dial. I knew ringing 911 would be pointless. I couldn't freely speak to them to tell them my problem. I needed someone who know my voice, who know Jakes voice and knew what situation I was in. The only problem was that I didn't know who I had called. I just needed to keep Jake talking so the person could hear and help...before it's too late... 

**So, I had an awesome idea. I need some names for the next few chapters. You'll see soon. But anyways, I know there are a lot of characters in twilight that haven't featured in my story, whose names I could use, however they wouldn't really go with my story. So I'm giving you a chance to star in my story! If you want your name to be made into a character them review or PM me your name and I'll gladly feature you. I also need a couple mean people, so if you have someone in your life who you don't like and would like to see them get there comeuppance (in my story anyway) please leave there name (no second names) but make sure to put that they are a 'villain'. I would like to say that this idea was my own but sadly it was not. I got the brilliant idea from _Emmaamama88 _who did the same thing in her story _virgins and villains. _I don't normally do shout out to stories, but if your looking for a good story, that one is it! Its listed in my favourites! Anyway I can't promise I'll use all of them so it'll be first come first served. Remember I need good guys and bad guys! Thanks for your help. **


	27. revenge really is the sweetest thing

**Revenge is the Sweetest thing**

**A/N: hey guys! Can you believe we're at chapter 27 already? Because I can't! So, I'm sorry about the late update, I hated to keep you all hanging, especially with the cliff hanger I left. So I apologiser for the wait, but I hope it will be worth it. **

**There is still time, to get your name in the story. I won't start using them until chapter 28, so I think you still have a couple more days. If you don't know about it, for whatever reason, there is a chance for you to feature in my story. I need some character names, and I though it would be fun if you guys sent your names in. I also need a few mean people/ villains in there, so if you would like to see someone you don't particularly like being taken down a peg, within the world of fiction, all you need to do is send a review with your name or of someone you don't likes name. BUT REMEMBER if it is a mean person you need to type their name with villain next to it. I'm not a mind reader...(see what I did there? Mind reader? Edward? No? Okay...)**

**there have been so many names given that the only fair way of doing it is literally names out of a hat or something. I can't use all of you guys' names even if I wanted to. So keep 'em coming and you could star in my story!**

**I must say that I was thrilled at the response of my last chapter! that was unreal guys! It was the most reviewed chapter EVER! And I love you sooooo much! I want to give all of you a hug. **

**Anyway I'm gonna shut up now...**

_"CULLEN?" he roared "YOU LOVE CULLEN? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" he was in hysterics screaming now. His face was flushed red and his hands clenched into fists._

_"please calm down" I reasoned._

_"okay, okay, okay, okay" he kept repeating, whilst rubbing his temples. He seemed to be talking more to himself than to me. "okay, I get it. Your stuck in this relationship. It all makes sense. You want out and he won't let you. He beats you doesn't he Bella? Well you don't need to worry, we'll run away" I had no idea what he was talking about. He'd made all this up in his head. I could clearly see that Jacob was one mentally ill man. He was dangerous and unstable._

_"Jacob, we can't run away" I was trying to be as calm as possible, whilst being stern._

_"of course we can. I'll get my pack to help?" a smile lit up his face, whilst mine scrunched in confusion._

_"what are you talking about? Your pack?"_

_"my pack Bella. My wolf pack. Oh, I forgot I hadn't told you. I'm a wolf. There's a group of us, we protect the world from vampires. They'll help us run away together" okay, so clearly Jacob had a lot of mental problems._

_"Jake, I can't run away with you"_

_"of course you can. AND YOU WILL!" he yelled._

_"no I won't. And you need to leave." I yelled back. Once again his face flushed red, and he barrelled towards me and pushed me to the flood. My head smacked against the bookshelf, leaving searing pain, and blood I could feel trickling down my face._

_"now if we can't run away together, there's only one other way we can be together" he pulled from his pocket a small black item. A handgun. He pointed it towards me._

_"if we die Bells, they can't take me from you ever" I know I needed not to panic but I couldn't help it, a gun was being pointed at my head, and the tears began to pour._

_However the police chef's daughter instincts quickly took over, and I slowly and subtly moved my hand, into the pocket of my hoodie, and pressed someone's speed dial. I knew ringing 911 would be pointless. I couldn't freely speak to them to tell them my problem. I needed someone who know my voice, who know Jakes voice and knew what situation I was in. The only problem was that I didn't know who I had called. I just needed to keep Jake talking so the person could hear and help...before it's too late..._

**Chapter 27 – revenge really is the sweetest thing**

after I'd pressed the call button, relief flickered within me. I would be safe. I would be found. And there was a tiny sense of some hope. Oddly ironic, feeling hope whilst a gun is being pointed in your face.

However that hope soon died out as Jakes phone began to ring. And then the dread ran through me. Jake was on my speed dial. How had I not thought of that? If I'd phoned Jake in an attempt to call a rescuer, that would only make things worse.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket with his free hand, and looked at the screen, the gun never leaving my face. His face flushed red, and his hand tightened around his cell. I could see the veins in his neck rising to the surface. He was shaking. Violently shaking. My eyes shut on their own accord, as I prepared for my death.

This was it... my last breaths on this earth. And yet there was no more fear. It was replaced with regret. Regret that I hadn't spoken to my mother in months. Regret that I couldn't help with the fashion show and help save those dying children. Regret that the last words to my father were 'that shirt makes you look porky'. Regret that my last kiss with Edward wasn't even a real kiss. Regret I never got to tell him I loved him one last time. Yes I was filled with regret.

"how many times have I told you? Stop calling me. I have a girlfriend and you can't join my pack. So. leave. me. alone." he growled into the receiver. My eyes popped open in time to see him press the 'end call' button, and throw his cell at the wall.

_'hello? Hello? Bella? Are you there? You called me? Bella?'_ I had called someone. Successfully called someone. I couldn't work out who the voice belonged to, it was deep and rough. It was a man. But who I had no idea.

"who was that Jake?" I made sure to speak louder than I normally would, so my mystery saviour could hear

_'Jake?' _the voice rumbled. He was angry, but at least he heard.

"it was Leah. She say she loves me and we're meant for each other. But we're not. _We're_ made for each other, Bella. We're soul mates. I told her that. She still won't listen thought. She keeps calling me. But I swear I have never cheated on you Bella. You have to believe me. I'd never do that to you"

"i believe you" I say calmly "Jake, can you put the gun down now"

"_GUN! Okay, Bella don't panic. If you can hear me...oh God I hope yo can hear me, I'm gonna get help, just keep him talking and I'll get help. Oh shit! Bella try to subtly say where you are'_

"Bella, you should accept out fate. We've tried every other way. This is the only way we can be together. We decided on this. It's our time Bella. I'll follow straight after. You won't be alone for long"

"I don't want to die in my bedroom Jake" it was the only way I could slip my location into the conversation.

_'I got it Bella. I'll stay on the line, but I'm getting help. I promise, you'll be safe soon. Just keep him talking'_

he lets out an deep throaty laugh, that caused me to shiver in fright. "this place not good enough for you eh? Well, I'm sorry Bells, but this way someone will find us soon. Then they'll all know of our love" my head was pounding and I could smell the blood that was seeping out of the cut to my head. I was beginning to feel dizzy and a little woozy. My heart was beating erratically, but I knew my only chance at survival was to keep him talking.

"why are you doing this? Apart from us being together. Why Jake? There must be a reason" my voice was shaky and unsteady.

"Cullen" was his only reply

"Edward? What has Edward got to do with this?" once again his face flushed red as soon as the words had left my mouth. His grip on the gun tightens, and I his thumb creeping closer to the trigger.

"what doesn't he have to do with it? He took you from me. And now we have to die to be together. Because he won't let you go. So I'm not only getting to be with you for all of eternity, but I'm also getting the last laugh"

tears are now streaming down my face and I can't control the sobs escaping my lips.

"I...i d don't...understand.." I cry and stutter.

"revenge Bella. YOU wanted revenge on Cullen and so do I! But I never got my revenge Bella. Neither did you...actually this works out pretty perfectly. Yeah...Bella your so smart. Make Cullen fall for you and then leave him broken hearted. All alone knowing we're together in the after life. ITS PERFECT" his face broke out into a massive grin, but it only made my panic grow. It was coming soon. I could tell by the way he was looking at me, the look in his eyes. It was terrifying and my hope was dying. Shouldn't someone be here by now? My mysterious saviour was silent now. Hope was gone.

"his life will be over, he won't be able to go on. He'll try to find us in the other world, I know he'll try. But he'll never be with you again. Your mine" his arm that's holding the gun, straightens and he has a direct aim at me.

"please...please, please, don't do this Jake. I'm begging" I sob. My cries are loud and hysterical. No one was coming. Begging was my only option and even I knew that was pointless.

"please don't cry babe. It won't hurt for long" his turn of endearment almost makes me sick. His hands still shaking and tears are in his eyes. He's scared to do this.

"I I I can't. Please Jake don' do this. Your scaring me"

"don't be scared. It'll be quick I promi..."

"PUT THE GU DOWN" I scream at the sudden movement in my room. My bedroom door bursts open showing two men in police uniform, both holding guns. I don't recognise either.

"WHAT DID YOU DO BELLA? WHAT DID YOU DO?" Jake shrieks. "you can't take her away from me. We belong together. This is what we both want." he yells at the men.

"put the gun down on the floor and take 5 step away from it" Jake still doesn't move. He shakes his head but his eyes are fixed on me

he's mumbling. I can't make it out. Its just murmurs. Low and throaty.

And then within a heartbeat, a gun is fired

...blackness surrounds.

**A:N/ Don't hate me! Another cliffhanger I know! So review and tell me how horrible I am! Go on I dare you... you'll get your answers next chapter. So the more reviews I get the sooner an update will come. **


	28. almost taking yourself away from me

**Revenge is the sweetest thing**

**A/N that's right guys, I haven't died or fallen off the surface of the earth, or are now living on the moon...or what ever else you guys thought had happened to me...I'm just a really crappy updater and I cannot apologise enough, I've had a hectic month and I'm really sorry. **

**I would just like to say that Ariez3427, that was the funniest review I have ever received. I don't know if you meant to be funny, but I honestly laughed for about ten minutes lol :D**

**any who, i'm sorry I couldn't use everyone's name, I wish I could, BUT DON'T WORRY if your name/ your villains name doesn't appear in this chapter, there are MORE to come, so don't fret...just keep an eye out. I'm gonna _try_ to put everyone in before the end. I have loads of ideas. But once again, I'm sorry if I can't get your name in there. **

**Erm...this chapter is gonna be a little different. I'm gonna be changing from Bopv to Epov throughout. **

_"PUT THE GU DOWN" I scream at the sudden movement in my room. My bedroom door bursts open showing two men in police uniform, both holding guns. I don't recognise either._

_"WHAT DID YOU DO BELLA? WHAT DID YOU DO?" Jake shrieks. "you can't take her away from me. We belong together. This is what we both want." he yells at the men._

_"put the gun down on the floor and take 5 step away from it" Jake still doesn't move. He shakes his head but his eyes are fixed on me_

_he's mumbling. I can't make it out. Its just murmurs. Low and throaty._

_And then within a heartbeat, a gun is fired_

_...blackness surrounds._

Chapter 28 - almost taking yourself away from me, for good

(bpov)

"Bella? You need to wake up!" my arm was being shaken violently. My eyes opened and I took in the sight of my bedroom. I was in the same place, next to the bookshelf.

"what happened? Who are you?" I asked the stranger in my room.

"you fainted...I'm assuming from a panic attack, or the blood loss. The police have arrested a Jacob Black, and he is now being held in custody. My name is Bea and I'm with the emergency services. I'm here to take you to hospital" she smiled reassuringly at me, which comforted me.

"a gun was fired. What happened?" I began panicking, and trying to check myself over.

"it wasn't you honey. The police fired it at the young man, they shot his foot, because they saw him pulling the trigger, with the gun pointed at you. As they knew he would, he dropped the gun, and fell on the floor, they were then able to arrest him, and after having his foot sorted, is now in custody awaiting trail"

Her curly blond hair was tied back, and she had a clean face, with no make up on. She was rather pretty. "can you stand?" she asked, holding a hand out to help me up. I stood on wobbly legs, feeling rather dizzy. I started unintentionally swaying, and she had to hold onto me to stop me falling over.

She had her arms around my waist keeping me up right. A sudden wave of nausea washed over me.

"oh, I'm gonna be..."

(epov)

...sick. The waiting is what's killing my most. I have one policeman restraining me, because I tried to tun into the house, and because I almost beat Black into a pulp. He came out of the house almost half an hour ago, hobbling on one foot and in cuffs, with two huge police men at his side.

I was physically sick when Emmett had called me, saying that Bella had rung him, and Jacob was in her room holding a gun at her head. He'd rang the police, and an ambulance. Me and Em weren't the only ones who were waiting here. There were news crews and neighbours, my family and loads of Bella's friends. But none of them are in the state I'm in. My eyes are red with the tears I'm still shedding, my hair is practically falling out from all the tugging that it's received and my clothes are crumpled from this cops grip on me, refusing to allow me to go inside at get to Bella myself.

"hey" this girl was stood next to me. She was wearing very short, very tight Jean shorts, and a tank top. Her face was caked in make up and she had long black extensions straightened within an inch of it's life. I just ignored her, rolling my eyes. She was odd looking.

"I'm Gabby" here teeth were a strange yellow colour that caused me to shudder. She was obviously a smoker.

Because I'm not a complete ass hole, I answered with "Edward" my voice low and thick with emotion, as my eyes stayed trained on the door.

"wanna go grab some coffee?" she asked. Out of the corner of my eye I could see her twisting a strand of her rats nest of hair around her grubby yellowing finger, with plastic nails attached to the end.

"are you insane? My girlfriend is in there. I'm not going anywhere" I growled.

"didn't you hear the gun shot. I'm sorry but she's a gonna. She ain't gonna walk out there alive, and even if she does, she'll be all deformed and disgusting. Come with me and I'll show you a good time" she began trailing one of her germy claws over my chest. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her off of me.

"Don't you ever touch me again, and don't you dare talk about Bella that way again. I love Bella and no matter what happens we're gonna get through this together. Now get outta here" I yelled.

I just kept repeating she's going to be fine. She's going to be...

(bpov)

"...sick again!" I yelled. Luckily Bea had got me to the toilet in time. I could see her trying to compose her face to not show disgust.

Once I had finished puking, she helped me down the stairs and finally made it outside. There was a large group of people outside, and a few camera crews. I couldn't make out anyone's faces, the dizziness was back, ad I felt myself falling forward. Bea wasn't strong enough to hold me up completely so, I soon found myself lying on the floor.

"BELLA!" I heard a familiar voice, in an unfamiliar tone. Edward's usual cool, collected and smooth as silk tone had been replaced with a panicky, shaky voice.

He'd made his way over to me, and helped me up. His hands were running over my face, being careful of the cut on my hairline. He was mumbling, but I couldn't work out what he was saying over the ringing in my ears.

"what's the matter? What's wrong with her?" he asked Bea.

"sir I think you need to step back"

"like hell I will. I'm here boyfriend I'm staying with her" he yelled.

She sighed before saying "okay you can stay. She has a nasty gash on her head, that's gonna need stitches, she feels nauseated and dizzy. She's going to the hospital for stitches and a check over. She'll be fine"

"thank God" he sighed, placing light kisses all over my face "I love you so much"

"I'm sorry" I croaked out.

"why on earth are you sorry?" he asked, his face flooded with anger at the thought of me apologising.

"for what happened. If I had just gone to yours..."

"...of all the things to be sorry for!" he interrupted "this was not your fault. By the looks of things he's been planning this for a while"

"what should I be sorry for then?" I asked.

"for almost taking yourself away from me, for good" he mumbled as he began kissing my face over and over again. Until Bea dragged me into the ambulance.

Bea reached over and grabbed...

(epov)

...Bella's hand during the ride. Bea was cleaning the area the gash was in, so the doctor would be able to stitch it sooner.

She was trembling so squeezed her hand reassuringly. She gave me a weak smile.

We saw a doctor rather quickly. He said that the gash was clean and should heal easy, but they did want to keep her in overnight, for observation.

"Bella!" Charlie burst into the private room Bella saw situated in. "I'm so sorry sweetie"

"Dad it's not your fault. I should have texted you back" she smiled through her tears.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, his eye brows furrowed in obvious confusion. Bella grabbed her cell from her pocket, and showed Charlie the screen.

He began groping his pockets looking for something. "goddamn it!" he yelled. "it all makes sense now!"

"what?" I asked.

"i was sent on a bogus call this afternoon in La Push. No one was there and when I got back to my truck my tires were slashed and my windows smashed. My cell's missing. This has Jacob Black written all over it. I'm gonna kill him!" he yelled again, and ran out of the...

(bpov)

...room in my head for all this fear and panic. I can't keep a straight head. Everything's becoming blurry. I just want to forget about it all.

Alice and Emmett burst into the room next, both gasping for breath.

"Oh God Bella are you okay?" Alice yelled, and I winced at the sound.

After nearly an hour reassuring both of them I'm fine they both, make their way to the door.

"oh Bella. We're gonna postpone the show. So don't worry about it." she gave me a sad smile.

"wait. What?" I asked, rather shocked.

"well do it when your feeling better"

"I'm fine Alice it only one cut..."

"Bella please think about this" Edward pleaded.

"no we can't wait any longer, the hosptal needs the money now. The shows on. Make sure everyone's there."

**A/N: okay so I'm sorry about the short chapter, but I promise I'll update again tomorrow! So don't worry if your name isn't in this chap, because there will be more next chap and the chap after that and so on...**

**so please review! I love hearing your comments!**

**also 'meet the parents' has a new chapter, please read and review! **

**I love you guys!**


	29. it's all making sense now

**Revenge is the sweetest thing. **

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm bbbbaaaaaaaack! Yeah, I have no excuse as to why I've been so love updating, so I'm not even gonna bore you with a reason, so just know I'm sorry. Because my story is coming to an end, I will be updating regularly. I love this story so much, it was my first fanfic and I feel like its my baby, but I want to update and kinda get it finish so I can continue with my other fics. **

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ! **** If you enjoyed this fic, then you'll love my new fic 'I'm gonna make you love me'. The fic involves loads of Bella's plans (I know how much you guys love Bella's plans in this fic) but instead of getting revenge on Edward, she's obviously trying to make him fall for her. I have loads of ideas for this, and I even cringed thinking about some of the things Bella's going to do and...maybe fail at. It should be funny so please read and review! 4 chaps so far. **

_"oh Bella. We're gonna postpone the show. So don't worry about it." she gave me a sad smile._

_"wait. What?" I asked, rather shocked._

_"well do it when your feeling better"_

_"I'm fine Alice it only one cut..."_

_"Bella please think about this" Edward pleaded._

_"no we can't wait any longer, the hospital needs the money now. The shows on. Make sure everyone's there."_

Chapter 29 – it's all making sense now.

Alice and Emmett, both nodded, knowing that my tone was 100% serious. They began making their way to the door. Alice had just turned the handle, when Emmett suddenly spun around.

"Oh and Bella?" he asked, his eyebrows raised "thanks for calling me in your hour of need. Some guys just can't be the hero" he spoke, whilst give Edward a pointed look, just before his face broke out into a huge grin and boomed out his laughter at Edward's angry face.

"it was you?" I asked stunned. "I didn't even know you were on my speed dial."

"oh I wasn't, but I replaced Mike Newton for myself. And thank God I did, can you imagine if he'd been the one you called?" and his laughing grew even louder, at the metal image of Mike Newton in a panic. He then began doing this little run, whilst flailing his arms about, giving us his impression of Mike's run. Being in his gym class, I can say it's oddly accurate.

Leave it to Emmett, to make everyone laugh at a time like this. But we did. The moo lightened and everyone was feeling better because of his behaviour. Not only is Emmett, my mystery saviour, but he is also managed to give us some comic relief.

Alice's cell began ringing, and she and Em both said their goodbyes, and flew out of the room.

"Hey Victoria, thanks for getting back to me..." her voice drifted down the hallway. Oh great, Vic's gonna kill me. Her money flow almost died. I know she sees me somewhat as her daughter, but in the end, all I am is cash in her pocket. Once my looks go, I doubt I'll hear from her again.

Neither Edward or I spoke, as I sat in that hospital bed. One of his arms was around my shoulder, whilst his other hand was stroking my cheek, and his face was nuzzled in my hair. He was holding me so close, and I felt so safe with him. His whole embrace screamed intimacy, and I couldn't help my sigh of contentment, that I was back in my love's arms, safe and sound.

My father's loud entrance broke our embrace. He banged the door open, causing both Edward and I to jump, literally out of my skin. My father's face was flushed red, and covered in worry lines. His eyes blood shot, with red rims. He looked like hell.

"oh Bell, I was so worried" he rushed over to me, hugging me hard to him. His hug felt odd to me, Charlie and I had never had a relationship that involved hugging and words of affection. But I knew he loved me and he knew I loved him. It was expressed in the things we do for each other.

He pulled back after a moment to examine my head. I opened my mouth to speak, he needed to know to story, what Jacob had done. However he interrupted me.

"you don't need to tell me Bells. I've heard it from the cops at the station. They'll need at statement from soon but not yet. And to think the little shit stole my phone as well" his face was once again flushed red, before turning a strange purple colour.

"WHAT?" both me and Edward yelled.

"yeah, he had my phone. We got a strange call at the station about a fire down on the la Push beach. Once I got there, I couldn't see anything, so I started walking down and second and third beach. After still not seeing anything, I figured it was a bogus call, kids probably, so walked back to first beach where I'd parked the car. My car was destroyed. The tyres slashed and the windows smashed. When I went to phone someone to come get me, my phone was gone. Anyway, it was found on his presence after he was arrested. We think he had an accomplice, there's no way he could have smashed my car up and gotten to the house before we got a call at station about you." he shook his head, in deep thought.

I gasped loudly "he got a call" I almost yelled.

"what?" Edward asked, he looked as though he was trying to understand but just couldn't.

"Jake, he got a call. It was a girl...eugh what was her name...lea? No, no Leah! It was Leah. She called him, he was really angry with her. He said something about how she couldn't be his girlfriend and that she couldn't be in his pack, and then he hung up on her. He told me...he told me that she...erm...oh what did she say?...i can't remember, I'm sorry" I pleaded with my eyes that my father wouldn't be angry or upset with my lack of detail. My head was throbbing and thinking kinda hurt.

"don't worry. You've given us a name and that's the most important. Jacob will probably tell us most of it himself. He's going down, and if he really doesn't like this Leah, that he'll have no loyalty to her. We'll get to the bottom of it" he smiled. "I just gonna make a quick call to the station, tell the, of this phone call" he said whilst walking out of the room.

He still hadn't returned when a nurse entered. She had long blond hair tied up in a bun behind her head. She wasn't particularly pretty, but that obviously didn't knock her confidence, as she was looking at my boyfriend, partially drooling. After a few moments, I cleared my throat to gain her attention.

Her eyes snapped to mine, and I couldn't help but notice the big bags under her tiered eyes. She gave me a subtle glare, before turning her expression to a sarcastically sweet smile. Clearly she blames me for making her take the late shift. _Sucks to be you then. _

"well, hey there. My names Tess and I'm just gonna clean this itsy bitsy cut on your head, so the nice doctor can stitch it up. And if you're a good girl he might give you a sucker" she put on a high pitched voice, and spoke as though she was speaking to a small child. I held my tongue, an argument would not help my head feel better.

She began wiping a wet anti-bacterial cloth across my cut.

"it' so cute you bringing your cousin here. When I was little I was always hanging onto my cousins arm, I know now how _annoying_ it can be" she spoke to Edward. She gave him a flirty smile, and I knew before long she would be asking him out. I was about to say something when Edward spoke.

"she's my girlfriend actually, and I think it's only polite that you speak to her like that adult she is, and not like she's a small child, before she sets a complaint against you. And if anyone's the_ child_ here, it would be me...she's four months older" he kissed me lips lightly before giving her a sarcastic smile in return. I felt so proud of him.

Her face broke out into a bright red blush, as she hurriedly cleaned my cut and practically ran out of the room. As soon as the door closed, we burst out laughing. He leant over to kiss me once again, although I soon turned it into more, as I grabbed the back of his neck, crushing him to me. I felt his tongue swipe across my bottom lip, and I eagerly granted his access. Out tongues fought for dominance. We soon fell into a rhythm and out tongues danced with each other. Giving a feeling a beautiful pleasure.

We were both so caught up in each other, that we didn't hear the door open, or the person's footsteps to the bed.

"excuse me" a voice laughed. I jumped away from him, and relief flooded as I saw it wasn't my father.

"my names Dr. King, but you can call me Mary. No need for formalities." she laughed.

"I'm Bella, and this is Edward" I blushed " I'm sorry about what you walking in on. I just.."

"no need" she interrupted, waving her hands, and laughing lightly "I've seen worse. Believe me."

she walked over to the sink on the other side of my private room, and washed her hands and donned some latex gloves.

"no how are you feeling. You've had quite the night" she asked.

"My head hurts. Like a really painful headache. I still feel a little queasy, and I'm still shaken up. But I suppose that only natural." I gave a small laugh.

"yes it is. Okay, well I need to stick up the cut, it a little deep" she murmured, as she grabbed my chin, angling my head so she could see the cut more accurately. "I can give you some pills for the pain and something to settle your stomach too." she smiled as she wrote on her clip board.

Edward held my hand. And peppered kisses on my shoulder as Mary stitched my cut. It was painful, and my neck hurt from being in this awkward position, but as soon as his lips touched me, the only feeling left was of burning desire.

Mary finished rather quickly, handed me a prescription, and told me I was free to go. I'd never heard sweater words. It was getting past 1am and I needed to look my best for the show tomorrow. Edward argued with me for ten minutes about where I should sleep. I didn't understand why I couldn't sleep at home, Jake was probably in a jail cell by now. But then he brought up the argument that, that Leah was still around somewhere and if she's capable of destroying my dad's car, who knows what else she's capable of. After arguing, I realised something. Why the hell, was I arguing about sleeping over at my boyfriends house? With my father's permission no less? It's not like it's gonna happen once everything settles down.

Edward held up my hoodie to help me slip on, and with an arm around my waist, we headed to the door. Only to be stopped by an extremely large man and a petite woman.

"miss Swan?" the guys asked. His voice was deep and rough "I'm detective Ethan Holloway and this is PC Ruby Granger. We're here to talk to you about the occurrence that happened at your home, yesterday evening"

so much for bed and boyfriend...

**A/N: Sorry to stop their guys, but it's late here and I'm tiered.**

**Please review! I used a few people's names in here, so let me know if it's yours!**

**ALSO please read 'I'm gonna make you love me' I honestly think it's gonna be funnier than this fic. So please read!**

**love you guys!**

**Bethviolet x**


	30. this should be interesting

**Revenge is the Sweetest thing.**

**A/N: okay, so I can't tell you guys how sorry I am, for leaving things so long, but to be honest, your lucky I have time to post today, because I'm in the middle of some very important exams, so my fanfics were put on hold for a few weeks. My last exam is on Friday 24th June, so after that, my updating WILL be more updates more regularly! PROMISE!**

**Anyway, more exciting news! I have a new story! I know what your thinking, another new story. But I really love this new one. The plots kinda awesome, if I do say so myself. So why not check it out? It's called 'I'll mend your heart'.**

**Anyway, it's chapter 30! I can't believe where we're at! anyway, let's get on with it!**

**Chapter 30 - this should be interesting**

We made it back to the Cullen's house, half an hour after leaving the hospital. Charlie came with us, after Edward basically made him, insisting that until they catch this 'Leah' person, our house is not safe.

Esme and Carlisle greeted us at the door, and pulled me into a hug, after Edward opened my door. Charlie hopped out of the back, shook Carlisle's hand, and thanked Esme perfidiously for putting us up for the night.

"Edward, why don't you show Charlie and Bella to their rooms for the night.?" Esme asked. It was past 1am, the fashion show was tonight, and I was mentally and physically exhausted.

Edward, still holding my hand, pulled me and gestured for Charlie to follow him, as we walked up the stairs.

"Okay, Bella, you can have this one" he gestured to the closed door. From previously being in the room, I knew that this room inhabited a giant bed, with gold coloured sheets, and interior decorating. Edward knew that this was my favourite of the guest rooms, from when I'd lived with the Cullen's, whilst Jake was still out there. The other reason that it was my favourite was that, there's a balcony that Edward can easily climb, onto and into my room, without anyone knowing. Alice had caught us a few times, asleep, because she has a habit of barging in without knocking, at the ass crack of dawn.

I said goodnight to my father and my boyfriend, giving Edward a kiss on the cheek, which earned my a sly wink, which I knew meant 'see you when everyone's asleep'. I turned to enter the room, but Charlie interrupted me.

"erm...Bells. There's something I need to...erm...tell you" he was rubbing the back of his neck, which I knew was a nervous gesture for Charlie. I eyed him suspiciously.

"yeah?" my eyes were narrowed in confusion.

"a letter came a few days ago. I didn't check the address before opening it, I'm sorry but it was for you. I'd read it, before I realised it was for you. I didn't mean to invade your privacy or anything, it was totally by accident, you know I would never..." he babbled.

"Dad!" I interrupted "I'm fine with it, what was the letter?" he swallowed hard again.

"well, it was important, and I put it in the pocket of my jacket, to give you when I visited you at the Cullen's. Only...I forgot, and this" he gestured to his jacket "has been in the back of my wardrobe for a while...erm...and I only remembered about it now"

he pulled a white enveloped, that had been folded over a few times into my hand. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, as I opened the letter.

_Dear Miss Swan._

_It has been brought to our attention that you plan to hold a fund-raising event, to raise money to prevent the closure of Port Angeles Children's hospital. _

_I'm sure you are aware that raising the money needed will not solve the problem entirely. Port Angeles Children's Hospital has been unable to sufficiently sustain money to keep itself running for some times now, and the council are unable to keep paying the hospital's funds when there are so little clientèle._

_We would like to arrange a meeting for you to discuss this with the council, and formally argue you points over why the hospital should stay open, and not close for something more financially stable._

_This meeting has been arranged for the 19th of June 2011 at 12.00pm. The meeting will take place at the council office, in Port Angeles, room 139. If you are unable to make the meeting please contact the reception desk on 5556837 before the 10th of June. If we do not here from you, we will assume that the meeting time is acceptable for your presence. Failure of your presence at this meeting will result in the council's meeting of whether the hospital should stay open, without your input at the meeting._

_Thank you for your co-operation _

_Janna Smith. _

_Planning manager._

My face dropped as I carried on reading each word. I hadn't thought things through properly. I had truly thought that if we raised enough money, that the hospital would just be able to run. I hadn't thought about what if the money we raise gets all spent. What then? I feel like utter shit. What would be the point in raising the money, if the government doesn't even permit the hospital staying open.

I felt the blood draining out of my face, and Edward grabbed the letter out of my hand.

"oh crap. I hadn't even thought of this" he moaned in annoyance.

"dad this was sent over three weeks ago. How could you forget?" I nearly yelled.

"I'm so sorry Bella" he looked really upset with himself, and I sighed. I couldn't stay mad at him for long. I grabbed him hand a gave it a squeeze to show I was sorry for yelling, at that I wasn't mad at him.

"night" I mumbled, as I walked into my room. I just wanted to be alone. Would I be able to argue my case to a group of people on the governing board. All who clearly want the hospital closing, if they're will to give up altogether before I came along. I'm just the girl who put the spanners in the works for them. An annoyance.

I flopped back onto the bed, my hands over my face, just thinking of what a disaster this is going to be. I have to go to the board meeting at 12.00 then the shows on at 8.00. Alice is not going to be happy that I can't have a full day being beautified.

"hey" soft hands covered mine, and pulled them away from my face. I looked into his green eyes, as he gazed, so lovingly into mine, that were currently filled with hopelessness. He lent down to softly brush his lips to mine.

When he pulled back, he stroked my cheek so tenderly.

"I know it looks bad right now. But we'll get through this, together"

"i can't do it Edward. I can't go in there alone, and argue on my own, for this. Everything lies on my shoulders. What if I fail? I'll disappoint everyone" tears were falling now. I didn't want to cry, but I couldn't stop the tears.

"who says you'll be alone? I'm gonna be right there with you. Holding your hand, and helping to argue the points"

relief flooded me, as I gazed into this amazing man's eyes. "and as for everyone being disappointed, yes, they may be sad if the hospital does close. But, you'll be their hero. You stood up and raised your voice when no one else would. Your giving it a shot, when no one else is. Your my hero Bella. I'm so proud of you" his lips were on mine before I could respond.

He made me feel confident and that I could do this. I could walk into the board room, and speak up for those kids and doctors and nurses. I could do this for them. I will do this for them.

XXX

Edward ended up sleeping in my room that night. And I didn't even care the Charlie could catch us. He wasn't important this morning.

No this morning was a nightmare. Due to our very late night. Only getting to sleep at 2am, and both of us being occupied before sleeping and hadn't put an alarm on. Yes, we both slept in.

it's now 10am, we're leaving in a little over an hour and I'm running around the house like a mad woman, steeling Alice's clothes, because I only have jeans. I need to look smart and sophisticated.

She'd dressed me in a pin stripe grey trouser suit. Amazingly it fit me perfectly, and Alice's claim that it was too big for her seemed correct. Underneath I had a purple blouse that clung to my body a bit, but it fit me well enough.

Edward was dressed in a black suit, whit shirt and black tie. It was simple but he looked so sexy. If the board was women only, maybe he could smile at them and they would just agree to keep it open. Hmm...one can hope. But there's another part of me hoping its not women, so they won't drool over my boyfriend. My brains so messed up.

At 11.15 Edward pushed my towards his car, as his family wished us luck. My brain was working overtime trying to think of the best reasons why the hospital should stay open.

"stop over thinking it. Your brains gonna explode" he laughed

"how can you be so care free at this moment?"

"Bella, you act like I'm taking you to the gallows for your execution. It's a meeting with the board. If it doesn't go as planned, well that'll be bad, but we can still raise the money, and maybe we could give to to another hospital, or some kinda transport to get the kids from P.A.C.H (Port Angeles Children's hospital) to the nearest hospital in Seattle.

"you always know how to make me feel better" I smiled at him, as the butterflies began to settle in my stomach.

"of course I do" he rolled his eyes. "I'm your boyfriend. I know you better than any one"

it wasn't long before we pulled up outside the office. I was internally giving myself a pep talk. And although he was cool headed, I could tell Edward was doing the same thing. We silently got out of the car, and he took my hand and we walked inside. Neither of us spoke a work.

"may I help you?" reception woman asked.

"yes, my name is Isabella Swan. I'm here for a meeting. The letter said I needed to be in room 139? she checked her computer, typing quickly, before she smiled at me.

"just go down that corridor" she pointed to her left "and into the elevator, it's on the first floor. All the rooms are numbered. Have a good day" and she turned her attention back to her computer.

We soon found the room we were meant to be in. I took a deep breath before knocking. The door swung open and a young woman, with long dark hair, smile at me.

"Isabella Swan?" she asked.

"It's Bella" I smiled and shook her hand.

"I'm Janna Smith" she replied, and I recognised her name from the letter. She was the planning manager.

"this is Edward Cullen. He's gonna...erm...help me?" I asked not really knowing how to sound professional.

She laughed and shook his hand. "that's fine. We didn't expect you to come alone. It can be very daunting for any one, and your only in high school? Am I right?" I nodded in reply, and she led the way into the room.

The room was occupied by about 20 people, all sat around a large table. Janna introduced both Edward and I as we took our seats.

A young man sat at the top of the table, with short blond hair, eyed both Edward and I sceptically, he rolled his eyes at us, clearly seeing us as time wasting, before he spoke.

"good afternoon, Miss Swan, Mr Cullen. I'm Aaron Reynolds, the director for Port Angeles Council. We're going to start the meeting with you telling us your opinions on why we need the hospital, then we're gonna here from Nikki Redgrave" he gestured to the bleach blonde, big boobs girl on her right, giving her a flirty wink "then the rest of the council members will ask questions or give their opinions, and then we'll vote. So are you ready?" he asked.

I nodded, and felt Edward squeeze me hand before I stood up. I'd planned a mini speech in my mind, I just hoped it would come out right.

"P.A.C.H" my voice cracked, and I cleared my throat before trying again. "P.A.C.H is a valuable part of our community. There are over 3000 children living in the Port Angeles area alone, some of which cannot afford the travel to a large hospital in the case of an emergency. The hospital provides comfort for parents and a quick answer for ill children. I understand that it may not bring in enough money to run efficiently, but with this fund raiser we are planning tonight, we hope to build awareness of the hospital for those who don't know about it. The hospital not only provides good quality care for young and ill children but it provides jobs for the doctors and nurses. Without those jobs, your robbing them of the life they've worked so hard for. On a recent visit to the hospital I met two little girls, normal little girls, who don't see themselves as any different to the rest of us, because they have been treated the right way, and with a lot of love that only a small and intimate hospital can provide. This ensures that the doctors and nurse know their patients on a familiar and friently basis. In my opinion we would be at a loss if this brilliant facility was closed because we'd rather put the money towards some new appeasements being built" I rushed through bits of my speech, but I felt it was rather strong and well presented. I mean, who can argue with the facts.

Well, this Nikki was about to try. She stood very confidently, flicking her hair behind her shoulder, and giving a flirty smile to all the men in the room.

"P.A.C.H. Is a money eating hole that is doing nothing for our community because no ones using it. People don't want a doctor who's a friend, they want professional personnel to tell them the facts and not let their own feelings get involved. Miss Swan has truth in her argument that there are around 3000 children in there area, however looking at recent reports not even a quarter of them go to P.A.C.H they mostly go to Seattle Grace where the best treatment is available" and she sat down again. Her speech was very short but brutally to the point. She'd got facts and figures that all pointed to P.A.C.H being closed.

My only comfort was that it wasn't over yet, and I would have Edward's help for the question round.

**A/N: hey guys! Well that was crazy huh? We'll get the verdict next time. So please review and please read my new story 'I'll mend your heart' It really is my best work, and it's longer chapters too! Please review!**


	31. the verdict

**Revenge is the sweetest thing.**

**A/N: okay, so I'm not going to tell you how sorry I am for not updating in ages, but I've just finished my a-level exams, and revising for them, is kinda more important than my fanfiction stories :/**

**anyhow, ATTENTION READERS, IMPORTANT ANNOUNCMENT! So, I'm off on holiday on Friday, and I really want this fic finished before I go. After this chapter there is only going to be one more and the epilogue, so be prepared for chapters coming thick and fast!**

**So let's get on with chapter 31, shall we?**

**Previously:**

_"P.A.C.H" my voice cracked, and I cleared my throat before trying again. "P.A.C.H is a valuable part of our community. There are over 3000 children living in the Port Angeles area alone, some of which cannot afford the travel to a large hospital in the case of an emergency. The hospital provides comfort for parents and a quick answer for ill children. I understand that it may not bring in enough money to run efficiently, but with this fund raiser we are planning tonight, we hope to build awareness of the hospital for those who don't know about it. The hospital not only provides good quality care for young and ill children but it provides jobs for the doctors and nurses. Without those jobs, your robbing them of the life they've worked so hard for. On a recent visit to the hospital I met two little girls, normal little girls, who don't see themselves as any different to the rest of us, because they have been treated the right way, and with a lot of love that only a small and intimate hospital can provide. This ensures that the doctors and nurse know their patients on a familiar and friently basis. In my opinion we would be at a loss if this brilliant facility was closed because we'd rather put the money towards some new appeasements being built" I rushed through bits of my speech, but I felt it was rather strong and well presented. I mean, who can argue with the facts._

_Well, this Nikki was about to try. She stood very confidently, flicking her hair behind her shoulder, and giving a flirty smile to all the men in the room._

_"P.A.C.H. Is a money eating hole that is doing nothing for our community because no ones using it. People don't want a doctor who's a friend, they want professional personnel to tell them the facts and not let their own feelings get involved. Miss Swan has truth in her argument that there are around 3000 children in there area, however looking at recent reports not even a quarter of them go to P.A.C.H they mostly go to Seattle Grace where the best treatment is available" and she sat down again. Her speech was very short but brutally to the point. She'd got facts and figures that all pointed to P.A.C.H being closed._

_My only comfort was that it wasn't over yet, and I would have Edward's help for the question round._

**Chapter 31 - the verdict**

My heart was beating erratically within my chest, that I actually thought it might jump out of my chest.

_Thump Thump Thump_

every pair of eyes in the whole room was facing me, watching my reaction, from Nikki Redgrave's little speech. I didn't know if I was suppose to speech or not, however I didn't realise that my mouth was agape, until Edward nudged me.

"Miss. Swan? My name is Jessika Bouvier" she gave me a sarcastic smile, and yet all I could focus on, was her extreme likeness to Jessica Stanley, despite her name.. She had the same curly brown boring hair as Jessica. Her eyes held more sparkle, but I could tell that, that was due to her about to begin her verbal tirade on me.

"I was just wondering, about something you pointed out in your opening speech? You said that the doctors and nurses knew the patients in a 'friendly' manner?" I nodded in response, even though I could tell that the question was rhetorical.

"well...I'm no parent" she began again "but I think I would find it more beneficial that my child's doctor didn't know all their patients in that way, because it will cloud judgement during important and stressful moments. For instance, whether to stop a resuscitation. Clearly Miss Redgrave agrees with this...how can you not?" one perfectly shaped eyebrow was raised at me, and I couldn't help but gulp. Clearly these people had previously planned their questions, either that, or everything I said in my opening speech is going to be up for scrutiny.

"erm...well, with this being a children's hospital, I think that the erm children, would feel more comfortable going into and environment where the nurses and doctors know a little more than their medical records" I shrugged hoping that, that would be a sufficient answer.

"I understand that you have no children, Miss Swan and I highly doubt that you remember accuracy going to the hospital or any medical practitioner as a young child, however small talk is made, the doctors are not _nasty _to their patients."

"I didn't mean it that way, I simply meant that if a doctor could get to know a child, a child who, for example, had to come in for regular check up's , it might make them less reluctant to come to the hospital" I pleaded with my eyes for her to stop, I was beginning to feel humiliated, however her eyes narrowed and her lips twitched into a slight smile.

"Miss. Swan, do you know any doctors on a personal lever?" she inquired

"My father's a doctor" Edward offered. "Bella, erm I mean, Miss. Swan, knows him quite well"

"tell me Mr. Cullen, does you father often come home, and tell you of all the riveting conversations that he's had with patents that day? Or does he come home exhausted because he's been _working _hard to help those ill or in pain? If a doctor has time to sit around and talk then clearly he isn't doing his job correctly and efficiently"

I saw Edward open his mouth to speak, however with my rage I could keep my mouth shut. Which in hindsight, I should have done.

"I wasn't saying they should spend their whole shift sitting around and talking. I just think that if patients and doctors were a little more friendly, it would be easier for any child being treated...like a friend treating them or..." I growled, but was interrupted.

"THERE'S A REASON FRIENDS AND FAMILY ARE NOT ALLOWED TO TREAT RELATIVES OR CLOSE FRIENDS!" she yelled "it's unethical,a and can lead to decisions being made that are time wasting, money waiting and pointless"

"MISS Bouvier" a large man, with a very round body, equally round and bald head, with red inflamed cheeks, whom I recognised as Post Angeles Mayer, yelled "do not speak to Miss. Swan in such a tone. This is a discussion and everyone here will be treated with respected" I chested her.

"yes Mayer Green" she muttered like a schoolgirl being yelled at by the head teacher.

"and another thing. I always begin the questioning part of _any _meeting, because I am the head of the board. Now I understand that you are an intern, however you were briefed and were told not to interrogate Miss. Swan during this meeting. I allowed your questioning to continue because I truly thought you had a valid point, however speaking in such a way will not do inside my board room, and I will not tolerate it. Please leave the board room, and we will discuss this later" and he waved her off with his chubby hand.

She stood abruptly, and sent me a glare before she spun on her heel and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

"she's an intern" I whispered to Edward, as he grabbed my hand under the table, resting our joint hands on his thigh. He just chuckled in response.

"I apologise Miss. Swan, Mr. Cullen. I shouldn't have allowed that to even begin, because she's only an intern, but she's been with us a while and she's very quick witted and sharp. I thought this may have been a good learning experience, clearly I was wrong. Anyway, we'll leave that unpleasant behind us and continue with the meeting. I'm Ronald Green, Mayer of Port Angeles, it's lovely to meet you both. Now, tell me Miss Swan...or Mr, Cullen, erm...if we do allow this hospital to say open, how do you know that the hospital won't, once the money has ran out, that the hospital won't just..._run out_ of money yet again. As a lovely idea as it is, we can't hold a fund raiser every...year or two years to keep this hospital running."

"I understand that Mayer Green" Edward spoke up, and this time, I allowed him "and we don't expect you to keep making allowances for us, for this hospital. If this fund raiser is not successful, we fully understand your need to close the hospital" I gave Edward the stink eye for that comment.

"however" he continued, stressing the word and giving me a pointed look, that clearly said he saw the stink eye "I think that this fund raiser will bring people's attention to the hospital. I know the area well, I've known it well since I was young, and yet it wasn't until last year I actually found out about the hospital. Many people may just be unaware that the hospital's there. Erm..also, both Miss. Swan and myself only recently found out about the possible closure of the hospital, and that was due to a personal protests, those few, who do know about the hospital may not know about the closure and therefore are unable to protest"

he is good, I'll give him that.

The Mayer 'hmmm'ed for a while before looking around the board, all of them having a silent conversation with one another.

He sighed before shuffling through some paper, and looking at us once again.

"here's it straight. The hospital needs at least fifty thousand to keep running for erm...three years. You guys raise at lease twenty five, and we'll chip in the rest. If what your saying is right, and that you truly think that with more people knowing about it, then more money will come in, it's worth a shot. I just hope you can pull it off. Good luck kids"

and with that he, stood, took all his papers and just left the room, along with all the other board members. Janna smiled at us, before showing us out of the room. I tried to remain professional and not shouting for joy, until we left the building, however I only just made it out the door, before I threw myself at Edward and began squealing.

"we did it baby!" he yelled, picking me up and spinning round and round. After a moment, he put me back on my feet, cupped my face and looked intently into my eyes.

"I'm so proud of you." he whispered "I knew you could do it" he said, before crashing his lips to mine, in a hot and heavy searing kiss, that left me begging for more, but he eventually pulled away all too soon.

"thank you for believing in me" I mumbled, against his lips.

"always" he replied, before kissing me chastely again.

**Okay, so that's it for today. Keep your eyes out tomorrow I _will _be updating, and it's finally the fashion show! So, please leave me a bit of love, tell me what you think?"**


	32. the fashion show

**Revenge is the Sweetest Thing. **

**A/N: yes, this is the last chapter before the epilogue. I know I feel like crying too. Anyway, this is the fashion show, finally. I know it's been a long time coming. :) **

**IMPORTANT – okay, so we're at 557 reviews, and I would love to make it to 600. it would make me so so happy, and I would love you guys forever, so please drop a review off. **

**Let's shut up and read then? Yes!**

**Chapter 32 – the fashion show**

"and...the proce...princ..ess and the prin..ce lived happ...happil..ly ever after" Jane squealed with joy as she finished the sentence.

"well done. You read so well for a six year old. You're very talented" I gushed, like a proud parent.

"well...my momma makes me read _her _a bedtime story, and it really helped" she shrugged, looking oh so damn cute "i think she's just lazy though" she giggled.

"BELLLLLA!" Alice yelled "get your as...butt over here now!" she really wasn't happy I was spending so much time with the kids instead of getting dressed.

I really wanted some of the kids to be here tonight, and after getting parental consent, the kids were allowed to come on the runway at the end of the night, to receive the money donation that will be handed in, with the total counted up.

However they were being made to stay in one of the back rooms, with a supervise obviously, watching spongebob, playing or reading. The show would be way too old for these kids...I mean I'm modelling some lingerie

I rushed out of the room, and found Alice. She huffed and pushed me down in one of the make up chairs before a lady came and began applying some foundation.

"Alice you need to chill out. This is my job, I know what I'm doing" as the words left my mouth, my eyes wondered around the room, taking in all the models before I found Rose.

The first outfit she is modelling, is a denim play suite with a brown belt squeezing her waist, and some beaded jewellery round her neck and wrists. She had large brown heels on, that she was currently trying to walk in. it wasn't looking too good.

"BELLLLLA!" This time it wasn't Alice. I turned in my seat towards the voice, causing the make up artist, to huff, having to stretch to reach my face.

"no way!" I yelled. "Kesha, what are you doing here?" I laughed as she sprinted towards me.

"well I wasn't going to miss this. I bought my ticket weeks ago. You know I have to google you, because you don't keep in touch. Your mom, she's trying to google you too, but she's having so much trouble, she keeps ringing me, and asking me where the 'on' button is, what's her password, where's the 'F' key. Seriously Bells, I love your mom, but you could save me all this is you just phoned her more and even..." she rambled and a headache started forming.

"okay, I get it, I'll call her more" I giggled. Kesha and I had met, when moved to in with my mom. She lived on our block and was just _fun _to be around. She's really good to be around on a bad day. "I've missed you" I said, as I pulled her into a hug.

"me too" she replied.

"sorry, to break up this lovely reunion, but Bella you need to get your ass into that changing room NOW!" wow, Alice and Kesha _together. _God help us all.

"listen here lady..." Kesha started.

"no no no, stop arguing. Alice I'm going, but you really need to relax, I'm not even on until fifth, and the show hasn't even started yet!" I mumbled as I walked into the small changing cubical.

The clothes I was due to wear, two dressed and a bra and panty set, were the main pieces of the night. All the other cloths, beautiful as they were, were basically fillers. I was wearing the pricey stuff.

My first dress was a beautiful red full length silk dress. It has a slit up to my thigh, and a sweetheart neckline. Alice paired the dress with a beautiful golden beaded necklace, that wrapped around my neck a few times, and was still long enough for one of the loops to travel down to almost my navel. I was matching golden stiletto's, that I had to begin a slight pace, so my feet could get use to them.

By the time I was done, the show was just starting. There was a t.v in the room, that displayed what was happening on the runway. Edward was on stage, looking oh so sexy in a black tux, welcoming the audience for coming, telling them of the cause, and the ultimate aim of $2500.

I decided that Edward should act as host tonight, not only is he welcoming the guests, but he's announcing all the models and what there wearing. Alice wrote some very detailed cards for him to read.

Emmett, being a surprising math geek, had to job of totalling the money up, along with Jasper's help.

And before I knew it, Tanya was being introduced. She had a simple jeans and shirt combo, but her shirt had the slogan 'I helped saves Port Angeles Children's Hospital' and I knew that would be a big seller tonight.

Rose was announced next. Her legs were wobbly as she stepped on the runway. I saw her take a deep breath before she began walking. She made it halfway down the runway, before she slipped over. I cringed at the thought of it happening to any model, but it happens to all of us, and it's a milestone you need to pass. The audience began clapping again, trying to give her the courage to stand up again. As she did, I saw she was laughing to herself, making light of the situation.

She made it back into the room, still laughing, ignoring Tanya's overzealous laughter, and just walking to the cubical the change. I felt oddly proud.

Irina, Kate and James all modelled their clothes and then it was my turn. I could taste the anticipation on my tongue as I stepped up to the walkway. The shouting and whistling doubled and more camera's were being clicked.

Edward introduced me and my outfit, but he also felt the need to remind everyone, that he was my boyfriend, causing chuckles all around. As I made it to the bottom, I posed for longer, as some paparazzi had paid us to get some shots, and we would do anything for this cause so we agreed.

When I made it back to the changing room, Alice handed me the blue dress from before. And dressed and stood watching the other models. Rose managed to walk without falling over, though that may be due to the fact, she'd rebelled against Alice, and kicked her shoes off halfway down the runway, earning cheers and laughter from the audience.

The whole show went without a hitch, and the last item was up. Which was the lingerie. I'm stood waiting to be called in a silk black dressing gown which I will soon shed.

"and up next, yet again is Bella Swan" I make my way on the walkway. I took a deep breath and drop the robe to the floor.

Wolf whistles and shouting filled the ballroom, and I heard through the microphone, Edward take in a shuddering breath before he began the speak.

"erm...she's wearing..._god..._" he sighed again "to be honest I don't think it needs any explanation at all." that earned a lot more laughs, and my face to break out into a huge blush. "but! Don't get any funny ideas, because she's taken!" he growled, and as I turned around to walk back, I caught him giving glares to a few of the people.

After getting off stage, I ran and got changed. I was wearing skinny jeans, and a long sleeved light green tee. Alice handed my some knee high brown heeled boots, saying my sneakers were too scruffy.

After the show there was a fifteen minute interval in which all orders had to be placed. After that Em and Jasper counted up the money.

"Bella, we need to get all the kids on the stage" Alice said, and we made our way into the kids room.

"hey guys. It's show time, you ready?" I asked and they all cheered. Edward asked everyone to settle down, just before we brought the kids on, because they were really nervous, and all the chatter and shouting going on wasn't going to help.

Edward wanted Carlisle to announce the total, and when he appeared with a large check in his hands, he twisted it round so no one could see the number. He joined us on stage, grabbing the microphone off Edward.

"okay, before I announce the grand total, I just want to say I huge thank you to all the young people who helped make this happen. Not only did they organize this themselves but this was all their ideas and input, with no outside help."

the crowd erupted into more cheers, but I just wanted the total.

"hush, hush, I think Bella's going to die from impatience so the grand total is...$23092!" cheers were being made, but all I could here was disappointment.

I felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around me, and I leant back into his chest.

"we didn't do it" I whimpered, as tears began falling. I failed, and now those poor children, who look so happy right now, because they don't understand. I'm going to have to tell them.

"I know sweetheart, but we can pay for transport, and comfort, toys and books. We can make them happy" he whispered into my ear. It was difficult to hear him because the applause was still continuing, but the moment felt so intimate, I wouldn't change it for anything.

I looked over, to see Alice, with tears in her eyes, clapping the kids and putting a brave smile on her face. I decided to take her lead. Grabbing Edward's hand, I pulled him over to the kids, and we celebrated on our own.

"Excuse me. Your Alice Brandon, no?" a man with a strong Italian accent asked.

"that's me" she replied, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Miss. Brandon, my name is Marcus Varvien, I am the owner of Varvien fashion."

"I've never heard of you" she shrugged, whilst we all listened in intently.

"we are a new, online fashion company, that has been extremely successful in Italy, England, France, Germany and many other countries. We are extending to the states, and would like a new...erm, how you say, style? And I think your designs are perfect"

"let me get this straight. You want me, to design clothes for you?" her mouth was a gape, and I couldn't help the squeal that escaped me. This was Alice's dream.

"Si" he replied simply. "we would pay you greatly for your time. And obviously we will get you all documents and you can have a lawyer look them over...this is completely true" he smiled at her shocked face.

"how much?" obviously that was Emmett. He earned himself a smack around the head.

"$100,00 for a two year contract" he said as though it was a tidily amount.

"AAAHHHHH!" Alice screamed "we can save the hospital and more with that!"

"erm...Alice, you've earned that. You can't give it all..."

"oh shut up Edward" Alice mock glared "this is perfect. And don't worry, I won't give it all but, we can defiantly save the hospital" she had a dreamy look in her face as she trailed off.

"I take this as a yes, no?" Marcus asked, unsure.

"oh God yes!" she yelled at him, before dragging him off, to talk to her parents.

I spun on my heal, to search for Edward, and threw myself at him.

"we did it, Baby. We really did it. I'm so proud of you" he murmured into my hair.

"I love you" I whispered.

"I love you too. Forever"

**the end**

**A/N: so, just the epilogue to go! I'm actually really sad to post this, I feel like it's my baby. Oh well, reviews would be greatly appreciated. What has been you favourite part of the story? I'd love to know. **

**OH! btw, if you love acterward, you'll love my new story 'a start was born' why not check it out? **


	33. the Epilogue

**Revenge is the Sweetest Thing.**

**A/N: So here's the epilogue, it's short, because I'm under some time pressure here, I really need to finish packing and stuff. But I promised I would post this, so I'm not letting you down. **

**Here we go!**

**Chapter 33 – the Epilogue.**

_Dear Mr. Cullen_

_you are cordially invited to attend__Fork's high annual 10 year reunion._

_The reunion will take place on Tuesday 10__th__ July 2020 6.00pm – 10.00pm_

_Please R.S.V.P your attendance at least one week in advance._

_Looking forward to seeing you after 10 long years._

_The Reunion committee._

I huffed, as re-read the letter, for the third time. I was parked outside of the school trying to waste some time, before going in.

This is all I need after a long day at work. Yeah, that was sarcasm.

I worked as a practitioner at P.A.C.H. After spending all that time volunteering there, and then saving the hospital, I knew that I wanted to work there. It was an easy choice for me. Following my father's footsteps and doing something I love. I straightened my tie, as I felt a headache coming on. Yeah, I had to change out of my scrubs in the on-call room, just for this thing.

I sighed before getting out of my car, locking the door, and walking inside. I had to sign in my name at the door, and wear a sticker that said.

_'Edward Cullen – Practitioner – University of Chicago'_

As I walked to the gym, I could here music blearing out, and groaned loudly.

The first pairs of eyes I met, were Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley. Jessica was looking old. Older that twenty eight, and Mike wasn't looking that much better. They had purple circles under their eyes, and I laughed at the thought.

They must have a newborn.

I scanned the room, looking for her. It took a while but I spotted her with Angela Webber, showing her a photograph from her wallet. I made my way over to her, and was struck by her beauty. She was still the young girl I had fallen in love with, except with age, her features had become more deified, and she was still the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

"hello" I greeted her.

"hey" she breathed, her eyes running all over me.

Her hand was still extended from showing her friend the picture, but she hadn't noticed Angela had left. I grabbed her arm, and softly moved it, so I could see the picture.

It was of a brown eyes beauty, with sparkly green eyes. She looked about two or three, and was sat on a swing, giving a toothy grin.

"she's a cutie" I chuckled "looks like her mom"

"ya think? I think she looks like her father" she smiled.

"so married and a kid" I summarised "and one on the way" I point to her expanded belly.

"yeah, we're hoping for a boy" she rubbed her belly "what about you?"

"happily married" I lifted up my left hand, donning my wedding band.

She smiled at me "I'm happy for you"

"yeah you too" I agreed.

We stood there just smiling for a while, before I sighed.

"I can't keep this up, come here" I murmured, as I leant down and kissed her, rubbing her stomach, and feeling our baby kick.

She laughed, and her smile made me incredibly happy, the baby always kicked, when it felt Daddy. She snuggled into my chest, as best she could, with her bulging stomach, and I wrapped my arms around her.

"how was work?" she asked. "I haven't seen the kids in ages" she frowned.

"hey, it's not your fault, your dealing with a very active three year old, your a month from giving birth, and you've only just gone on maternity leave" I argued. She didn't want to go on maternity leave yet, but I knew modelling was stressful for her, and I didn't want anything to happen to her or our little guy. I had to force her to take maternity leave when she was pregnant with Eva too.

Yeah, you heard right, Bella still modelling, although it's not lingerie any more. Since we had Eva, she said she wanted a more dignified career. She didn't want her baby girl coming across pictures of her like that. After leaving Victoria's Secret, Gucci snapped her up, and that's where she's been for the last five years. Through both pregnancies, they've expanded their stock and had designer pregnancy clothes. Waste of money in my eyes, but Gucci don't agree with me.

She's very happy with her work, which makes me happy. It also makes Eva happy, because she's at home almost everyday.

"can we go home now?" I begged.

"you haven't even said 'hi' to anyone" she giggled, but was began walking towards the door.

"well who do I want to see? I see my brother and Rose almost everyday, and Alice and Jasper moved to Texas after college, you've seen Angela...there's no one else I want to see again" I shrugged and she laughed again, but I knew she agreed with me. They only reason she forced me to go to this thing with her, was because she felt too rude to turn in invite down.

After driving the short distance to our large, five bedroom home, we held hands as we walked inside.

"MOMMY! DADDY! BABY!" Eva screamed as she saw us, jumping out of her Grandpa Charlie's lap.

"hey, princess" I smiled, and lifted her up, to kiss her nose. After a minute, she wiggled to get down, to great Bella...and then baby. She liked to say 'hi' to the baby, by blowing a raspberry on Bella's stomach. She giggled at the noise it made, and my heart actually swelled, just looking at my girls.

XXX

"Eva, this is Masen. Your brother" I whispered, as I held the small bundle in my arms. Bella was in the hospital only just given birth and hour ago. She was tiered as hell, but refused to sleep.

Eva was sat on the bed, next to her mother, and was looking at the baby in my arms curiously. Her eyebrows furrowed, and she shook her head.

"no, this baby" she defended, as she patted Bella's stomach.

"no Sweetie. The baby finished growing in Mommy, and now he's here" I tried to help her understand.

"so, Mommy's like the microwave?" she asked, still looking confused.

"microwave?" Bella asked laughing.

"mhmm. Like when we made popcorn. When we put it in, it was tiny, and then it grew in the microwave, and the we took it out. Is that what happened Daddy?"

"yeah, baby. Just like that. easy" I laughed.

"easy?" she scoffed under her breath "you weren't the one in labour for fourteen hours"

"daddy?" Eva asked.

"yeah" I answered, my eyes still on my son.

"how did the baby get in mommy's tummy?" and I froze. Bella froze. Bella pretended to be asleep, but I could see her lips moving, as she tried not to smile.

"erm...baby, I'll tell you when your older, okay?" I attempted, I knew she wouldn't accept that as an answer, but luckily her brother acted as a distraction, because he began crying.

"daddy, I don't think Masen likes you very much. Like I don't like Kelly."

I laughed at my little girl, and now with my beautiful brown eyed son, my family was complete.

_Sorry about the hair though buddy._

And all I had was down to the woman lying in the bed, tears streaming down her face, as she took in her little family too.

We were happy. We're always going to be happy, because I'll make sure of it.

**so, there we have it. it's all over. please leave me some love. i just want to say a huge thank you to those who have read and reviewed from the very beginning. you made this story keep going anf progressing. thank you.**

**please review and let me know, was it a good ending? **

**all my other stories will be updated when i come back off my holiday in two weeks. bye guys! all my love.**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: hey guys! I'm sorry if you thought this was another chapter, it's not. It's actually a response to a particularly nasty reviewer who doesn't have an account so this is this only way that I can respond to you. **

**Yes you, you know who you are. Who the hell gives you the right to basically shit all over my work? I'm a firm believer in the thought that if you can't say something nice or give constructive criticism then you just shouldn't say anything at all. **

**The fact that you took time out of your day to post something like that just shows how petty and pathetic you really are. You don't like my story? Then don't fucking read it! In fact don't read any of my work! I don't need people like **_**you**_** reading my stuff. I have a lot of lovely followers of all my work and I've never had reviews like the ones you posted. **

'**Revenge' was my first fanfiction…FANfiction, not professional author fiction. It's by no means perfect and sure there's a lot of stuff I would have change about it, but calling me 'unoriginal' and my Edward 'weak' and 'pathetic' is just plain nasty. Grow the fuck up! **

**So I hope it made you feel a little bit better about yourself that you can needlessly pick on people and their work, and make them feel bad about themselves. From where I'm from that's known as bullying and I'm not going to stand for it.**

**I'm sorry to all you guys out there that didn't need to be dragged into this. I just couldn't not reply to this reviewer. I hope you understand that I would never have posted something like this had those reviews not been so mean and hurtful. I'm sorry you had to be a part of this. **


End file.
